


PARAMNESIA

by Miranda_Andros



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Adventures, Age Difference, Alfea (Winx Club), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Detective, Detectives, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Magic, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, OOC, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Real Life, Romance, Songfic, Soulmates, UST, Любовь/Ненависть, Магический реализм, Отклонения от канона, Русский | Russian, детектив, драма, намеки на отношения, нелинейное повествование, повседневность, постканон, преканон, пропущенная сцена, разница в возрасте, романтика, сборник драбблов, соулмейты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Andros/pseuds/Miranda_Andros
Summary: — Моя жизнь была чудесна и беззаботна, пока я не встретила его.— Моя жизнь была ужасна и полна страданий, пока я не нашёл её.Две искры огня, но столь разные по сути. Их встреча была предрешена судьбой.Она – озорное рыжее пламя, вечно несущий свет и тепло, она тот самый огонь, что защищает, она огонь-друг.Он – синий холодный блеск темного огня, тот самый, что обжигает, тот самый, в котором все живое сгорает. Он несет разрушение и погибель, он огонь-враг.
Relationships: Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Блум/Валтор, Блум/Валтор (Клуб Винкс), Блутор
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Just like animals

Рейтинг: 16+  
Жанры: Songfic, Постканон  
Предупреждения: ООС  
Размер: Мини  
Статус: Закончен  
Песня: Maroon 5 – Animals

*Just like animals = Словно звери

* * *

_I_ _’am preying on you tonight_  
 _Hunt you down, can you alive…_  
 _Сегодня ночью я охочусь за тобой,_  
 _Выслеживаю и съедаю тебя живьем…_

Сдержанный свет в покоях королевы Домино медленно переливался из мягко-желтого оттенка в предупреждающе алый, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание хозяйки комнаты, чтобы дать ей понять о надвигающейся угрозе. Но Блум, погруженная в чтение отчетов своих советников, которые возвышались на ее столе громадной устрашающей кипой, не сразу заметила, что в спальне как-то потемнело.

Наверное, она так и не оторвалась бы от своего занятия, если бы не вовремя затрезвонивший телефон, которому удалось заставить тридцатилетнюю королеву оторвать взгляд от документов и поднять голову к потолку.

Заметив, что люстра излучает красный свет, Блум заметно напряглась и поспешно схватила свой телефон, чтобы ответить на звонок старой знакомой:  
— Прости, Текна, но давай без лишних приветствий и вопросов, — быстро проговорила она в трубку, не давая звонившей подруге опомниться. — Напомни, как работает твоя новая усовершенствованная система безопасности, которую ты установила в моем дворце?

Возмущенный вздох Текны явственно давал понять, что зенитианка устала каждый раз пояснять одно и то же:  
— Ради всех технологий, Блум, я ведь расписала все в тетради, которую положила на твой письменный стол! — немного раздраженно воскликнула девушка по ту сторону трубки. — Поищи ее!

— Мне сейчас не найти твою инструкцию, так что лучше скажи по-быстрому, почему моя люстра излучает какой-то странный красный свет?

Текна, услышав ее слова, испуганно ойкнула:  
— Ты только не паникуй, Блум! — фея технологий попыталась сделать уверенный голос. — Просто позови охрану… Дьяволы Даркара, ты ведь всех поуволняла. Ладно, план таков: беги в сторону антимагической клетки; если помнишь, я установила ее в подвалах дворца под комнатами для прислуги. Я скоро прибуду, только прихвачу с собой андроидов, а ты пока отсиживайся в безопасном месте.

— Значит, красный свет говорит о том, что на меня в очередной раз покушаются? — догадалась Блум и устало ссутулилась. — И кого на этот раз подослал этот неугомонный граф Рес? Великий Дракон, за что мне такие мучения?!

— Блум, оставь пока причитания в стороне, тебе необходимо спрятаться, — строго проговорила Текна, пытаясь вразумить подругу. — Ты не сможешь одолеть наемников в одиночку, даже если они не владеют магией!

Жизнь без магии в Волшебном измерении — это было одним из самых тяжелых испытаний для Блум, которая за годы, проведенные в роли сильнейшей феи во всей Вселенной, привыкла к своей безграничной мощи. Сейчас же она была абсолютно слаба и беззащитна, что делало её легкой мишенью для дворян, которые были недовольны тем, как она правила Домино.

Блум — последняя из своего рода истинных правителей, которые были когда-то избраны самим Великим Драконом, создавшим Измерение Магикс — была вынуждена скрываться от своих недоброжелателей в укромных местах королевского дворца, надеясь на то, что Текна и ее команда андроидов прибудут до того, как до нее доберутся наемники злобных аристократов, с которыми королеве не удалось найти общего языка в свое время.

Когда-то её история начиналась подобно волшебной сказке — в шестнадцать лет Блум узнала о том, что является феей, владеющей Огнем Дракона, самой мощной магией во всем Магиксе. Она попала в сказочный мир, о котором мечтала с самого детства, и ее жизнь с этого момента была наполнена чудесами. Блум встретила верных подруг, объединила пять различных по характеру фей в единую команду, вместе с которыми в итоге смогла одолеть бесчисленное множество устрашающих злодеев, постоянно пытавшихся захватить мир. Потом оказалось, что Блум — потерянная принцесса забытого, но некогда великого королевства. Она нашла и спасла свою настоящую семью, обрела сестру и родителей, поселилась в великолепном замке на своей родине, Домино. Блум прославилась на весь мир, вместе во своими подругами из Винкс вернула магию на Землю и, конечно же, встретила свою любовь в лице прекрасного принца Ская. Все было идеально, и жила бы она так долго и счастливо, но в один момент все изменилось…

Сейчас Блум тридцать лет и она больше не фея, ее магия была полностью исчерпана во время битвы с Устами Правосудия, волшебниками, которые пытались уничтожить весь Волшебный мир для того, чтобы заново его перестроить на свой лад. Они мечтали об Утопии для злодеев.

Как оказалось, мисс Фарагонда слукавила, сказав, что невозможно лишить фею магии. Жизнь показала Блум истину — любого можно лишить и магии, и силы, и друзей, и семьи, и даже жизни. Нет в этом мире ничего постоянного, есть только один единый закон для всего сущего: черная и белая полосы жизни постоянно сменяют друг друга. Блум везло слишком долго, после тридцати лет прекрасной жизни белая полоса ее жизни поняла, что слишком загостилась, и уступила место черной. В один миг фея огня лишилась всего, она не стала исключением в неизменном законе.

Солнце всегда сменяется дождем, никогда в жизни не бывает так, чтобы вечно сияло солнце. Хочешь ты того или нет, но придут и пасмурные дни.

Блум бежала по пустынным коридорам своего огромного дворца. Когда-то замок Домино был ее любимым домом, тут всегда было весело: её родители, Орител и Марион, устраивали роскошные балы, на которые слетались все друзья, Винкс, и специалисты с паладинами. Дафна и Торен постоянно бегали по всем комнатам, пытаясь отловить своих озорных детей, шаловливых мальчуганов-близнецов, которые постоянно норовили сбежать подальше от своих родителей. Верные слуги помогали Дафне с воспитанием сорванцов (ну, или с попытками их воспитать), королевский замок Домино всегда был полон счастливого смеха.  
Но сейчас здесь все было иначе. Блум прогнала всех старых слуг, которые напоминали ей о погибшей семье, об ужасной трагедии. Она пыталась нанять новую прислугу, но после того, как почти каждый второй пытался так или иначе на нее напасть, Блум пришла к выводу, что найти верных людей ей не по силам, что проще быть одной, чем в окружении продажных гадов. Когда собственная стража пытается тебя зарезать во сне, а повар подмешивает в сладкое яд вместо сахара, то вера в людей теряется, а ты в одно мгновение превращаешься в подозрительнего циника.

То и дело спотыкаясь из-за огромного меча, который некогда принадлежал ее отцу Орителу, что волокла Блум за собой, она неслась к месту, о котором ей сказала Текна.

Юной королеве, гонимой страхом, постоянно казалось, что за ней кто-то идет. Она не знала, чего ожидать, поэтому в ней просыпалась паранойя; каждая тень на ее пути преображалась в ужасное чудовище, которое подослали для того, чтобы убить Блум. Она никогда не была трусихой, но все меняется — когда ты теряешь свою силу, ты теряешь и часть своей храбрости.

Блум была уже близко к антимагической клетке, когда услышала волчий вой в том направлении, куда она так стремилась попасть. Дверь одной из комнат отворилась и оттуда показался огромный зверь, отдаленно похожий на волка, чья темно-синяя шерсть сияла в потемках замка.

Она замерла на месте, не смея двинутся — Блум гадала, было ли это настоящее животное, или к ней подослали оборотня. Стоит ли пытаться прогнать его с помощью меча, или же лучше ничего не делать, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать хищника?

Зверь смотрел на нее, словно ожидая, что предпримет Блум. Ей даже показалось, будто волк ухмыляется так, словно его забавляла эта ситуация. Его глаза цвета льда отчего-то казались очень знакомыми.

— Не узнаешь меня? — волк не раскрыл и пасти, но Блум точно знала, что слова принадлежали ему. Голос зверя, низкий и бархатный, так же казался знакомым. Блум была готова поклясться, что уже слышала его ранее. — Жаль, даже обидно.

— Кто ты? Мы раньше были знакомы? — она постаралась казаться бесстрашной. Если под личиной волка скрывается тот, кто ее когда-то знал, то она не хотела, чтобы он сразу увидел разницу между той Блум, которой она была, и которой являлась сейчас.

— Блум, королева Домино... Звучит весьма внушительно, — в голосе волка слышалось явное ехидство. — Правда, не так устрашающе, как фея огня Дракона, но все же... Смотрю, ты все так же величественна. 

Блум не могла понять, были ли последние слова зверя издевкой, или он и вправду так думал. Ей казалось, что сейчас она невероятно жалко выглядит, сжимая в трясущейся руке меч. Он не замечает этого?

— Пожалуй, мне стоит наконец сбросить маску, не совсем вежливо с моей стороны продолжать заставлять тебя гадать о том, кто я... но я правда сильно обижен тем, что ты не узнала меня. Не так уж много лет прошло с нашей последней встречи. Все эти годы, каждый чертов день, я думал о тебе, а ты... даже не в силах меня узнать.

Волка окружило ослепительное алое сияние, Блум зажмурила глаза, не в силах смотреть на столь яркий источник света. Мысленно девушка перебирала все возможные варианты того, кого же она сейчас увидит.

Она услышала равномерные шаги в свою сторону, но глаза открыть не поспешила — ее убийца принял свой истинный облик, но Блум страшно было взглянуть на него. В глубине души она уже знала, кто это, но она боялась посмотреть ему в лицо для того, чтобы убедиться в правоте своей догадки.

— Ты не хочешь взглянуть на меня? В тебе что, нет ни капли любопытства? — Голос старого знакомого стал иным, он звучал теперь без звериных рыков. Сердце Блум дрогнуло, теперь она точно знала, кто пришел по ее душу. Он нашел ее, спустя столько лет они вновь встретились.

Блум поднесла правую ладонь к своим глазам, словно боясь, что они распахнутся без ее разрешения. Она не хотела смотреть в лицо своего противника. Ей казалось, что если она не увидит истинный облик волка, то все это откажется лишь плохим сном. Она верила в эту иллюзию, точнее, хотела верить.

Шаги мага приближались, Блум впилась в кожу своего лица ногтями, чтобы не позволить себе открыть глаза. По щеке королевы Домино скатилась багровая капля, но она не подала и виду, что ей больно. Ей хотелось убежать, но Блум чувствовала, что это бесполезно — этот зверь настигнет ее повсюду, она его добыча, ей не выиграть в этой охоте.

Он подошел к ней вплотную и наклонился, его теплое дыхание коснулось ладони, которой Блум упорно продолжала прикрывать свои глаза. От тела старого знакомого исходил невероятный жар, от которого у Блум закружилась голова и подкосились ноги. Прямо напротив нее стоит настоящее животное, которое, скорее всего, невероятно зло на нее. Она убила его, точнее, пыталась, и теперь он вернулся. Маг всегда славился своей мстительностью, он был невероятно изобретателен в этом; можно сказать, месть была его особым талантом. Изощренные планы, сладость от мук поверженного — он любил это и упивался болью своей жертвы. Сейчас ему невероятно повезло — Блум, одна из тех, кто когда-то ему помешал, была абсолютно беззащитна без своей магии.

— Я слышал, что ты теперь больше не фея, — голос зверя, принявшего человеческий облик, прозвучал рядом с ее ухом, — что тебя лишили магии и крыльев. Скажи, что меня удержит от того, чтобы растерзать тебя прямо сейчас, милая?

Тот же заигрывающий тон, что и всегда — он невероятно обожал флиртовать с Блум, в то время как ее это всегда раздражало и сбивало с толку, заставляя в очередной раз задаться вопросом, что же на самом деле нужно этому злодею?

— Убить меня прямо сейчас, разве это в твоем стиле? — Ее голос прозвучал очень тихо, но Блум знала, что волк все равно ее услышит. Она не собиралась сдаваться несмотря на свой страх. Такой противник, как он, это было нечестно, но она попытается. Блум знала, что ее ждет провал, что в итоге ее все равно разорвут на части, но все же.... она не могла так легко отступить. — Разве это весело, Валтор? Наконец она назвала его по имени, давая понять, что узнала мага. На самом деле, она знала, что за ней пришел именно Валтор еще до того, как он появился перед ней в обличии волка, но не решалась этого признать.

Предчувствие его близости возникло где-то глубоко в сердце, подобно вспышке огня, еще в ее покоях, когда Блум говорила с Текной. Она всегда чувствовала, когда он был рядом, это была их особая связь, но за годы разлуки она подзабыла о том, как завораживает эта игра пламени в их душах. Даже без магии она до сих пор могла точно сказать, когда Валтор оказывался рядом с ней.

— Так ты помнишь меня?

— Ты был самой сложной миссией, за всю мою жизнь, я не могла такое забыть — Блум удалось на время сменить тему. Королеве не хотелось признаваться в том, что магия Дракона покинула ее тело, это было слишком унизительно. — Скажи, как тебе удалось выжить, не смотря на то, что использовала свою пыльцу и всю мощь энчантикса?

— Если говорить кратко, то твоя пыльца не убила меня, она просто погасила мой огонь и я исчез. — Валтор выпрямился, его губы больше не терзали ухо Блум своей близостью. — К счастью, огонь Дракона имеет великолепное свойство восстанавливаться, его невозможно погасить навсегда, даже если это лишь малая его крупица. По сути огонь Дракона вечен, поэтому ты и я, как хранители темного и светлого пламени Дракона, тоже в какой-то степени бессмертны, — каким-то совсем будничным тоном пояснил Валтор, словно это было нечто само собой разумеющееся. — К слову, я уверен в том, что твоя магия со временем полностью восстановится. На это может уйти еще год или два, а может, двадцать или тридцать, но в итоге, рано или поздно, ты вновь станешь самой сильной феей Измерения Магикс... точнее стала бы, но, как ты понимаешь, Блум, тебе не суждено дожить до этого дня. Я не отпущу тебя просто так.

Ладонь Блум задрожала, но девушка не была уверена, от чего именно — от усталости и боли, ведь она продолжала закрывать ею глаза, а по ее лицу струями скатывалась кровь, или от немого ужаса, который приводил в хаос ее душу.

Ее легкая дрожь от внимательного взгляда не укрылась. Блум вскрикнула от боли, когда на ее руку легла огненно-горячая ладонь Валтора:  
— Посмотри, наконец, на меня, мы ведь так давно не виделись.

Несмотря на сопротивление, которое Блум оказала ему, Валтору с легкостью удалось оторвать наконец от ее лица бледную ладонь. С правого виска Блум, которое она расцарапала собственными ногтями, продолжала медленно сочиться кровь; Валтор смахнул ее небрежным движением:  
— Как некрасиво, зачем нужно было себя так калечить? К твоему сведению, я все так же весьма хорош собой, поэтому не бойся и открой уже глаза, ты не увидишь ничего ужасающего. — Блум упрямо мотнула головой, мысленно она все еще хваталась за свою спасительную иллюзию, надеясь на то, что это лишь страшный сон, что не мог злой волк обернутся Валтором, тем, кого она не смогла убить. Валтор ухмыльнулся, это все выглядело очень забавно и интригующе, ему было интересно, сколько сможет девушка продержаться с закрытыми глазами.

— А ты не сильно изменилась, это радует. — Блум пожалела о том, что выбрала сегодня в качестве своего наряда голубое платье с открытыми плечами, когда обжигающая ладонь Валтора опустилась на ее холодное плечо.

— Тебя подослал граф Рес? — Ее голос звучал все так же тихо и Валтору это нравилось. Это предавало их напряженной обстановке какую-то толику интимности, только жаль, что это был не шепот влюбленной феи. — Как он нашел тебя?

— Найти меня было не сложно, нужно было лишь подумать о том, какому человеку я жажду больше всего отомстить. К слову, это почетное место, как ты, наверное, догадалась, в последние годы принадлежит гордой рыжеволосой королеве Домино по имени Блум. Знаешь такую?

— Слышала, что даже без магии она способна за себя постоять, — кивнула она в ответ.

Валтор удивленно опустил голову вниз, почувствовав, как в его бок уперлось что-то холодное. Блум свободной правой рукой приставила острый край отцовского меча и надавила на него, позволяя волшебному металлу прорезать горячую кожу Валтора. Пиджак и рубашки были абсолютно незначительным препятствием для меча, вскоре его острие было испачкано багровой кровью мага.

— Это не очень вежливо с твоей стороны! — деланно возмутился маг. — Я ведь был весьма любезен с тобой, а ты уже рвешься в бой?

— Я проткну тебя насквозь, если дашь повод, — ее шепот стал угрожающим. — Может, тебя это и не убьет, но боль-то ты чувствуешь! — Блум надавила на меч сильнее и тот проник под кожу Валтора, заставив мага на мгновение скорчиться. — Больно, не так ли?

Маг хмыкнул, эта девушка всегда умела удивлять. Он был не прав, сказав, что она не изменилась. Совершенно не прав. За годы их разлуки в Блум явно проснулась стервозная сторона.

— Что с тобой случилось? Когда ты стала такой... ледяной?

— Жизнь меняет всех, особенно когда в нее приходит черная полоса, — Блум подняла голову, словно пытаясь посмотреть на мага. — Ты не заметил того, насколько пуст мой замок? Не задавался вопросом о том, почему я одна?

— И вправду, где твои подруги и Скай? Ах да, после победы надо мной, как мне рассказывали, тебе удалось спасти Оритела и Марион, ты даже вернула тело сестре-призраку. Точно, разве не Дафна, как старшая дочь и крон-принцесса, должна была стать королевой Домино?

Он никогда не следил за ней. Валтор находился где-то рядом, неподалеку от Блум, но он не наблюдал за ее жизнью. Все эти годы он копил силы, мечтая о том дне, когда вернется и отомстит.

— Подруги? Они покинули меня, Винкс до сих пор работают, как команда, но им больше не нужна я. Теперь всем заведует Лейла, а со мной изредка общается только Текна и та, судя по всему, с не очень большой охотой... Скай? После того, как я лишилась своей магии, он меня бросил. Оказалось, что мой прекрасный принц был не совсем честен со мной все эти годы. Его родители позволили остаться рядом со мной не от того, что я неожиданно стала принцессой Домино, а из-за того, что я обладала мощнейшей магией во Вселенной. Поэтому, когда пропала моя магия, Скай сел на своего белого коня и исчез в закате. Да, он до последнего остался романтиком... Моя семья? Они все погибли, даже мои маленькие племянники. Я не смогла их спасти. Сейчас они стройным рядом покоятся в королевском склепе, куда я, если честно признаться, ни разу не спускалась после похорон.

Под конец этой короткой истории голос Блум стал немного сиплым, но она сдержала себя в руках и не заплакала. Она не могла позволить увидеть Валтору ее слезы.  
Когда ее век коснулись губы Валтора, девушка выронила меч из своей руки, лишив себя тем самым последнего оружия и защиты.

Впереди их ждала долгая ночь.

********

Терзавшие ноги до боли синие туфли отлетели прочь, освобождая Блум от своего настойчивого плена. Она бежала по темным коридорам замка, боясь оглянуться — рано или поздно волк ее настигнет.

На Домино опустилась ночь, редкие тусклые факелы были абсолютно бесполезны, они освещали лишь малые кусочки стены, поэтому Блум было сложно понять, где она и куда бежит. Казалось, будто она попала в огромный лабиринт, из любого угла которого на нее может напрыгнуть заигравшийся зверь.

Ступни царапались о холодный мрамор, оставляя за собой кровавые следы, которые подсказывали Валтору путь. Королева была не в силах скрыться от него, он чуял ее повсюду, где бы Блум ни пыталась спрятаться.

Никто из них не знал, сколько часов уже прошло, сколько длится его охота на эту рыжую бестию, да и это было неважно — они оба все еще были полны сил для сражения.

Она падала, но тут же вскакивала обратно, хватая края своего платья и мчась вперед по запутанным закоулкам их лабиринта. Он крался следом за ней, но не нападал — выслеживать добычу было слишком интересно, чем просто взять ее и растерзать в одно мгновение ока.

Блум вздрагивала при каждом подозрительном шуме, она знала, что Валтор преследовал ее по пятам, что он невероятно близко, и это пугало.

Наконец ей надоело играть в кошки-мышки, и девушка развернулась. Если зверь не нападает, то нужно взять себя в руки и сделать это самой. Блум знала, что не в силах его одолеть; силы были слишком неравны даже несмотря на то, что Валтор не пытался ее заколдовать, но она все равно хотела попробовать.

Если уж и умирать, то делать это в схватке, пытаясь отвоевать свою жизнь, чем кидаться перед ним на колени и молить о пощаде. К тому же Блум знала, что он не простит, его жажда мести всегда была слишком огромной, она всегда затуманивала его хладнокровие, временами толкая на безрассудные действия.

Валтор удивился, когда правительница Домино исчезла с поля зрения. Было любопытно, откуда она нашла в себе столько сил, чтобы суметь оторваться от его погони.

Маг огляделся, приняв своей истинное обличие, он был уверен в том, что с ранеными ногами девушка не могла далеко уйти, и оказался совершенно прав.

Блум накинулась на него со спины и повалила наземь, при этом воинственно шипя. 

В ее руках был маленький кинжал, фея занесла его для того, чтобы со всей силы воткнуть в спину ненавистного зверя, но тут же была опрокинута Валтором, который быстро пришел в себя:  
— А ты отчаянная, не любишь так просто сдаваться. Мне это нравится. Жертва, которая не сопротивляется, очень скучна.

Они некоторое время катались по полу, пытаясь взять друг над другом верх, скалясь и ругаясь, пока наконец Валтор не выбил из ее рук кинжал:  
— В начале ты ранила меня мечом, теперь это, никогда не думал, что ты пылаешь такой любовью к холодному оружию.

— Жалею о том, что под рукой нет огнестрельного оружия, я бы с удовольствием выпотрошила тебя пулями! — Ее голубые глаза сузились, она больше не боялась смотреть ему в лицо. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Поверь, дорогая, это абсолютно взаимно, — он перехватил ее ладони, когда девушка попыталась вцепиться в его шею. — Ну вот и все, кажется, мне удалось-таки тебя подавить.

Она пыталась вырваться, изо всех сил ерзала и брыкалась, но все было тщетно — Валтор превосходил ее во всем.

— В былые годы ты бы смогла справиться со мной, но не сейчас! — победоносно улыбнулся Валтор. — Теперь ты полностью в моей власти, я настиг тебя, моя добыча. Знаю, ты надеялась, что сможешь скрыться от меня, но у тебя не было и шанса. Я чую твою кровь даже в обычном человеческом обличии.

Меланхоличный лунный блеск пробился сквозь толщу оконной пыли и осветил их, позволяя наконец врагам увидеть друг друга полностью. Растрепанные рыжие волосы и кошачий   
оскал делали Блум похожей на захваченную в плен тигрицу.

— Ты победил, признаю, но что дальше? — с вызовом спросила Блум, заглянув ему в глаза. — Будешь мучить? О, знаю, разрежешь меня живьем на куски?

— Великий Дракон, о чем ты говоришь, когда это я был поклонником живодерства? Ты знаешь, мне нравятся более утонченные пытки, игры с душой человека, а не его телом. Хотя в твоем случае тело тоже подойдет, — и он как-то пошло улыбнулся. Перехватив левой ладонью руки Блум, правой он медленно прошелся по ее талии и поднялся к груди. — Маленькая девочка стала соблазнительной женщиной. Еще будучи семнадцатилетней ты была вполне в моем вкусе, так что теперь, когда тебе тридцать, ты и вовсе стала пределом моих мечтаний.

Блум с омерзением содрогнулась и попыталась скинуть с себя настойчивую ладонь Валтора:  
— Уж лучше раскрои меня тысячей кинжалов, только избавь от этих странных домогательств!

— Хочу съесть тебя живьем, не могу ничего с этим поделать, ты слишком аппетитно выглядишь, — Валтор демонстративно облизнул свои губы, заставив девушку поежиться.

— Ты всегда был настолько похотливым? Куда девалась твоя интеллигентная сторона джентельмена?

— Одно другому не мешает, я всегда совмещал в себе и то, и другое. Просто раньше ты была слишком молода, чтобы заметить это. Если бы ты была сейчас той же семнадцатилетней Блум, то не поняла бы ни единого моего намека, так что не только я опошлился.

Она фыркнула и отвернулась, ей было больше не по силам смотреть в серые глаза волка.

Валтор наклонился к ее шее и с упоением провел по прохладной коже Блум языком:  
— У моей еды сегодня просто превосходный вкус и аромат, как хорошо, что я вышел на охоту, — перейдя на короткие поцелуи, Валтор опустился к ее ключице.

Блум закусила свои губы, от каждого нового прикосновения этого зверя ее било током удовольствия, от чего ей было стыдно. Бледные щеки налились румянцем, девушке стало нестерпимо жарко.

Она тихо вскрикнула, когда Валтор укусил ее плечо. Ее зрачки расширились до предела, ей не было больно, от укусов стало лишь приятнее.

— Да ты, как я погляжу, та еще извращенка? Тебе укусы нравятся больше поцелуев, не так ли? — он посмотрел на нее, продолжая привычно ухмыляться, еще больше ввергая фею в краску. — Знаешь, у тебя от возбуждения уши краснеют, — прошептал маг и укусил ее за мочку.

Валтор продолжал ее кусать, а Блум все сильнее краснела и краснела. Она даже не пыталась больше сопротивляться, эти муки были слишком сладки для того, чтобы решиться их прервать. Блум уже мечтала о том, чтобы волк съел ее полностью, не оставив и косточки. Рыжая тигрица полностью оттаяла от своей холодности, жар Валтора передался и ей.

— Мне прекратить? — этот бархатный голос с заигрывающим тоном просто сводил с ума, у Блум не было и шанса устоять перед магией Валтора.

— Нет, — коротко отозвалась Блум, не было сил сказать что-то большее. Ей нравились эти укусы, она не хотела, чтобы Валтор перешел на поцелуи. — Мои губы, не забывай о них.

Он послушно выполнил ее просьбу — когда жертва сама просит о том, чтобы над ней издевались, этому просто невозможно отказать.

********

В окружении армии роботов, которые были с бластерами на готове, Текна чуть ли не бежала по коридорам дворца Домино, освещая себе путь с помощью магии, пытаясь отыскать Блум.  
Добравшись, наконец, до антимагической клетки, Текна облегченно вздохнула: королева Домино с невозмутимом видом сидела в уголке этого металлического сооружения, перебирая кипу бумаг.

— Хвала технологиям, Блум, с тобой все в порядке! — воскликнула Текна, приближаясь к клетке. Она бы тут же кинулась на шею подруги, но не могла пройти внутрь, все же клетка не зря звалась антимагической. — Обыщите замок, уничтожьте все, что вам покажется подозрительным, — кинула она через плечо роботам, и те уже было послушным маршем направились на поиски, когда Блум их остановила.

— Это ни к чему, я уже справилась с угрозой самостоятельно, — она посмотрела на Текну с самодовольной улыбкой.

— Как ты это сделала и кто на тебя напал?

— Это был один из моих старых знакомых. Поначалу мы чуть не поубивали друг друга, а потом пришли к компромиссу, — невозмутимо проговорила Блум. — Как оказалось, вести переговоры я все же умею. Ну еще бы, от этого зависела моя жизнь, в такие моменты и не такие таланты можно в себе обнаружить.

Текна растерянно провела ладонью по своим коротким волосам:  
— Так ты теперь в безопасности?

— В полнейшей. Более того, тебе больше не придется мчаться ко мне при каждом подозрительном шуме, — Блум поднялась на ноги, отложив в сторону бумаги. — Я нашла себе надежного охранника.

— Правда, и кто это? — с сомнением спросила Текна. — Ему точно можно доверять?

— Поверь мне, все отлично. Ну, а насчет того, кто это... Не обессудь, но я предпочитаю это оставить в тайне, чтобы он стал моим козырем против графа Реса и остальных негодяев, которые пытаются заняться мой престол. Могу лишь сказать одно: с его помощью трон Домино навсегда останется в моих руках. Ну а он, в какой-то степени, наконец завоюет мир, точнее, планету, но и это уже немало для того, кто многие годы провел в попытках хоть что-то себе отвоевать.

Блум выглядела совершенно уверенно, Текна давно ее такой не видела. Девушка полностью выпрямилась, к ней вернулась ее королевская осанка. Перед Текной стояла истинная правительница Домино, полная решимости и силы.

Пока Текна недоумевала, что же изменилось за то время, пока она добиралась с Зенита на планету подруги, Блум вышла из клетки и незаметно кивнула головой кому-то, кто стоял за спиной феи технологий.

Валтор, показательно поклонившись, слился со стеной и исчез. Это всегда было его любимым заклинанием, поэтому Блум стоило начать привыкать к тому, что маг будет внезапно появляться в самых неожиданных местах.

Тигрица и волк пришли к перемирию после длительного поединка, в котором ни один из них не сумел полностью одолеть другого.

Блум и Валтор полюбили свои истинные сущности, они приняли зверя внутри самих себя.


	2. I wanna be your mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: 16+  
> Жанры: AU, UST, Повседневность, Романтика  
> Предупреждения: ООС  
> Размер: Мини  
> Статус: Закончен  
> Песня: Hurts – Devotion 
> 
> *I wanna be your mistake = Я хочу стать твоей ошибкой

_Inside the heart of every man_   
_There is a lust you understand_   
_В сердце каждого человека_   
_Порой закрадывается вожделение…_

Засиживаться допоздна в офисе — в последнее время это стало чем-то привычным, без чего просто невозможно было бы прожить еще один рутинный день. Она была последней, если не считать главного редактора, кто сидел и ждал, пока не придет охранник и не выпроводит ее. Дома было невыносимо скучно — Скай, ее муж, постоянно отсутствовал. Он работал пожарным, прямо как ее отец в свои молодые годы, поэтому его могли вызвать в любое время. Несмотря на то, что Гардения была весьма небольшим городком, пожары здесь, как оказалось, были частым явлением.

Они со Скаем были вместе вот уже четырнадцать лет, они начали встречаться еще со школьной скамьи. Свадьба для них была естественным течением событий — все ожидали того дня, когда они наконец решатся стать единой семьей. На самом деле Скай делал ей предложение дважды: в день окончания школы, прямо на выпускном, ее элегантный добрый принц подарил ей первое обручальное кольцо. Но тогда Блум еще не была готова к тому, чтобы выйти за него замуж — ей хотелось еще немного побыть вольной птицей. Сославшись на то, что вначале стоит закончить обучение в высших заведениях, Блум удалось отложить свадьбу еще на пять лет. Но когда стало ясно, что откладывать и дальше уже просто неприлично, она сдалась — собрав свои семьи и скромно посидев в кафе, они расписались в ЗАГСе и приняли на себе вечное клеймо мужа и жены.

Блум, на самом деле, не совсем была уверена в том, что ей хотелось выходить замуж. Нет, дело было не в том, что она не любила Ская, ведь на самом деле она в нем просто души не чаяла, просто ей хватало обычных редких свиданий под романтичной луной. Жить вместе и каждый божий день просыпаться рядом с ним — Блум все это казалось перебором. Если бы не родители, то она, пожалуй, даже попыталась бы настоять на гражданском браке, чтобы каждый все же иногда мог отдохнуть от этих постоянных отношений. Но, увы, мнение общества и приемных родителей, которые вырастили ее как родную дочь, было превыше всех ее желаний. Блум пришлось склонить свои колени перед большинством и позволить заковать себя нерушимыми узами брака.

Их семейная жизнь, как и ожидалось, началась очень легко и непринужденно — Скай устроился работать в пожарную часть, а Блум стала художником-оформителем в популярном местном журнале под названием "Магикс". Каждый из них хорошо выполнял свою работу, их уважали и любили коллеги, да и в семейной жизни, казалось бы, шло все идеально. Они почти не ссорились, Блум спокойно мирилась с тем, что иногда Скай сутками напролет пропадал на пожарах, а он терпеливо ждал ее поздними вечерами в конце месяца, когда поджимали сроки дедлайна и весь офис стоял на ушах. У них было все — романтика, любовь, постоянные поцелуи и, несмотря на плотный график работы, не менее постоянный секс, который помогал расслабиться и восполнить энергию, но... Она и сама не могла понять, в чем же заключается это "но", чего же ей не хватает при столь идеальной жизни, о которой многие могут только мечтать. Блум с каждым прошедшим днем все сильнее осознавала тот факт, что все это ей осточертело — монотонный голос Ская преследовал ее в кошмарных снах, а его образцовое поведение временами вызывало рвотные позывы. Абсолютно все в Скае, начиная от характера и заканчивая мельчайшими чертами лица, Блум так сильно приелось и надоело, что иногда ей хотелось взвыть от безысходности.

Тихий вежливый кашель заставил Блум отвлечься от альбома, в котором она пыталась набросать варианты оформления обложки будущего номера, и поднять голову.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Эраклион. Смотрю, Вы, впрочем, как и всегда, задержались на работе, — поинтересовался у нее главный редактор и насмешливо улыбнулся. — Никогда бы не подумал, что у наших художников так много задач. 

Если бы Блум могла становиться невидимой, то прямо сейчас она бы использовала эту чудесную способность, лишь бы избежать взгляда внимательных серо-голубых глаз. Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю каждый раз, когда он обращал на нее внимание. Блум искренне не понимала, почему каждый раз так бурно реагирует на появление этого мужчины, почему он так волнует ее.

— Я как раз собиралась уходить, — быстро проговорила Блум и вскочила со своего кресла, прихватив сумку. — До свидания, главный редактор. 

Мужчина даже оторопел от такой спешки на мгновение, но тут же взял себя в руки и преградил дорогу Блум, не давая ей пройти:  
— Знаете, миссис Эраклион, иногда мне кажется, что Вы избегаете меня. Быть может, я Вас чем-то обидел? 

Как же ее бесило, когда он обращался к ней "миссис Эраклион" — из его уст это звучало так, словно ее навеки заклеймили неприятным прозвищем.

— Нет, что Вы, просто я вправду спешу… Скоро мой муж придет с работы, мне стоило бы приготовить ужин к его приходу, — не совсем уверенно проговорила Блум, постепенно понижая голос, словно ей было стыдно за такую отговорку.

Он недовольно поджал губы, кажется, ответ Блум даже немного огорчил его:  
— Что ж, не смею Вас более задерживать, ведь Вас дома ожидает благоверный… Только один вопрос напоследок, — и, наклонив голову набок, Валтор заглянул в ее глаза. — Как думаете, в чем различие между страстью и любовью?

Бледные щеки Блум постепенно розовели от смущения. В этом вопросе было скрыто столько провокации, а голос, которым он был задан, звучал так интимно, словно Валтор готов был прямо сейчас накинуться на нее с непристойными предложениями.

— Между этими двумя понятиями разве должна быть разница? — поинтересовалась она, уходя от ответа.

— В идеале, конечно же, любовь и страсть всегда должны идти вместе под руку. Но, к сожалению, в большинстве случаев людям не хватает одного из этого… Вот Вы, к примеру, любите своего мужа, верно? — Блум заторможенно кивнула, словно сомневаясь в своих чувствах к Скаю. — А страсть в Ваших отношениях присутствует или же давно погасла?

— У каждого понятие страсти, как мне кажется, свое. Поэтому я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, ведь я не знаю, каким образом выражается страсть для Вас, редактор.

С самого детства, пожалуй, Блум имела одно замечательное умение — ей почти всегда удавалось уйти от ответа на неприятные вопросы. Она постоянно юлила, что-то недоговаривала, переадресовывала вопросы, временами откровенно врала или просто убегала в спешке, прилагая все силы к тому, чтобы скрыться от компрометирующих разговоров.

Но сейчас перед ней стоял образцовый хитрец и первоклассный лжец, который, к тому же, был невероятно целеустремленным. Попытки Блум поскорее отделаться от расспросов вызывали у Валтора лишь снисходительную улыбку — с ним подобные приемы не сработают.

— Хорошо, в таком случае я с удовольствием поведаю Вам о том, что такое _"страсть"_ лично для меня. — Сказав это, Валтор отстранился и демонстративно поправил давящий шею галстук. — Страсть — это то, что можно выразить одним взглядом. Слышали, быть может, фразу _"раздевать глазами"_? Эти слова относятся далеко не к любви, а к страсти. И если чувства взаимны, то, встретившись глазами с мужчиной, который мысленно расстегивает хрупкий замок на Вашем платье, Вы почти на физическом уровне почувствуете его горячее дыхание на своей шее.

Приятная волна мелкой дрожи медленно прокатилась по всему телу Блум, заставляя ее отступить назад. Валтор смотрел прямо в ее глаза, не отпуская, ей даже казалось, что он с помощью каких-то необъяснимых колдовских сил удерживает ее взгляд силой. Как бы она ни пыталась, ей никак не удавалось посмотреть куда-то в сторону. Почему-то в этот момент ей начало казаться, словно ее рабочее голубенькое платье неотвратимо соскальзывает с тела, оставляя ее совершенно обнаженной перед Валтором. Блум даже схватилась за плечи, чтобы убедиться в том, что на самом деле платье никуда не делось и никто ее не раздевал.

— Каждый Ваш разговор с объектом страсти превращается в эротический обмен пожеланиями о том, как сильно Вы бы хотели переспать друг с другом. Он всего лишь говорит, а Вы, под действием тембра его голоса, чувствуете, как его холодная ладонь скользит вверх… куда-то вверх, — продолжил Валтор с таинственным ехидством.

Блум рухнула обратно в кресло после того, как колени сами предательски подогнулись. Она ощущала невероятный стыд, потому что каждое сказанное Валтором слово с помощью ее воображения превращалось в настоящее порно. Его изысканный голос и грациозные движения сводили с ума, лишая здравого смысла. Он еще ни разу не прикоснулся к Блум, но она уже чувствовала себя так, словно они находились на стадии горячей прелюдии.

Валтор осторожно приблизился к Блум, наклоняясь к ней. Девушка, сама не понимая для чего, откинула назад надоедливые рыжие волосы, обнажая свою прекрасную тонкую шею. От Валтора, конечно же, не ускользнула эта неуклюжая подсознательная попытка призвать его к действиям. Он с нескрываемым удовольствием провел дразнящим движением ладони от щеки Блум до шеи, не касаясь кожи, лишь обдавая ее своим теплом. Она смотрела на него сквозь полуопущенные веки, изредка приоткрывая губы в безмолвном стоне.

Когда где-то рядом хлопнула дверь и послышался звук шаркающих ног ночного сторожа, Блум, наконец, смогла выйти из блаженного чувства забытья, резко ныряя в ледяную гладь реальности. Она растерянно смотрела то на Валтора, то на дверь, через которую, в глубине коридора, виднелся грузный силуэт идущего в их сторону охранника.

— Простите меня, миссис Эраклион, я немного увлекся, — и Валтор виновато улыбнулся, делая шаг назад. — Надеюсь, я смог Вам объяснить и, может быть, даже наглядно показать, что именно я понимаю под словом _"страсть"_. Спасибо, что уделили мне время, не смею Вас более задерживать, — сказав это, он шутливо поклонился и, прищелкнув каблуками, направился к выходу. 

Уже около дверей Валтор, вспомнив о главной цели заведенного разговора, обернулся к растерянной девушке:

  
— Чуть было не забыл о том, для чего распинался, объясняя Вам смысл слова _"страсть"_. Миссис Эраклион, вызывает ли в Вас чувство страсти Скай, Ваш муж?

********

Невероятно злая Блум изо всех сил кинула в вошедшего на кухню Ская полотенцем, жалея о том, что поблизости нет ничего более увесистого.

— Да что с тобой происходит в последнее время?! — возмутился супруг после того, как стянул с себя махровый кусок кухонного полотенца. — Может быть, наконец объяснишь, в чем именно я провинился?!

— Хочешь сказать, что не понимаешь, в чем дело?! — почти вскричала она, вся побагровев от раздражения. — Серьезно? Тогда я поясню! Когда ты начнешь ставить меня на первое место? Почему мне иногда кажется, что ты женат на своей пожарной части, а не на мне?

Никогда раньше им не приходилось ругаться из-за работы, поэтому Скай был искренне удивлен, узнав причину обиды жены. Блум всегда относилась с пониманием к тому, что его постоянно вызывают, ведь она знала, что пожарам, к сожалению, абсолютно наплевать на график работы Ская, они всегда возникают в самый неподходящий момент.

— Я хочу, чтобы мой любимый всегда находился со мной рядом, чтобы он уделял мне время хотя бы в выходные…

— Блум, я ведь помогаю людям, занимаясь важным и благородным делом.

— Я все это понимаю, Скай, но… — Она больше не злилась, в ее голосе сквозила грусть, да и сама Блум поникла.

Последние недели две Блум чувствовала себя заблудшим ребенком, который не знал, куда направиться, чтобы выйти из глухого леса. После того волнующего разговора с Валтором она не могла найти покоя, весь мир вокруг нее перевернулся с ног на голову. Ей и до этого было сложно находиться рядом с ним, Валтор всегда оказывал на нее какое-то странное давление, так теперь еще он вызывал у запутавшейся Блум непреодолимое желание вкусить запретного плода.

Она все так же засиживалась до последнего в офисе, с трепетом ожидая, когда главный редактор покажется из своего кабинета, но стоило только Валтору направиться в ее сторону, как Блум тут же вскакивала и чуть ли не вприпрыжку мчалась прочь.  
В его присутствии она и раньше вела себя не совсем адекватно из-за его вечных провокационных расспросов, так теперь и вовсе теряла дар речи, вдобавок краснея с головы до ног подобно провинившейся школьнице.

Каждую ночь, перед сном, Блум снова и снова прокручивала в своей голове тот злополучный вечер, раздумывая над тем, чем бы все закончилось, если бы сторож не появился так не вовремя. И чем дольше она гадала на эту тему, тем более стыдливой становилась. Она все яснее и яснее понимала, что готова была изменить Скаю со своим боссом, что она по-настоящему хотела бы этого.

День ото дня ее сны становились все более непристойными, приводя Блум в бешенство своей откровенностью. Каждый вечер, засыпая в объятиях Ская, она просыпалась в постели Валтора и ничего не могла с этим поделать. Сны были настолько реальны, что по утрам ей приходилось бить себя по щекам для того, чтобы понять, почему рядом лежит надоевший до чертиков муж, а не сексуальный редактор журнала.

— Пожалуйста, хотя бы один раз, давай по-настоящему проведем день вместе? Не иди сегодня на работу, умоляю тебя, помоги…

 _"Помоги мне забыть о Валторе, помоги избежать мыслей об измене. Не позволяй мне хотеть другого мужчину!"_ — пронеслось в ее голове, но вслух она сказать этого так и не решилась.

— Помоги мне по дому, в конце-то концов!

Но в ответ Скай лишь с сожалением качнул головой:  
— Надеюсь, ты успокоишься к моему приходу. Давно ты не закатывала таких истерик, — немного мрачно проговорил он, обойдя жену стороной. — Я не виноват в том, что у тебя плохое настроение. Поработай над своими эмоциями, в последнее время они у тебя зашкаливают.

Скай и Валтор были во всем противоположны друг другу. Вокруг Ская всегда царила безмятежная аура вечного мира и покоя, он словно был осенней легкой порой с мелкими дождиками и увядающей листвой. Валтор же, напротив, заставлял всех вокруг двигаться, заряжая их своей бесконечной энергией, подобно яркой и цветущей весне: каждый день рядом с ним был подобен открытию нового неизведанного мира. Скай олицетворял собой умиротворенное постоянство, а Валтор — чарующие перемены.

 _"Но…"_ с каждым днем в ее голове звучало все громче и громче.

_Скай такой внимательный, но… Он такой романтичный, но… У нас всегда все хорошо, но… Мы редко ссоримся, но… Мы регулярно занимаемся любовью, но… Нас считают гармоничной парой, но… Мы вот уже более десяти лет вместе, но… Я по-настоящему люблю его, но… но…_

Блум не желала больше засыпать рядом со Скаем. Она перестала дожидаться его с работы поздними вечерами. Она больше не вставала рано утром для того, чтобы проводить его. Она теперь ненавидела заниматься домашними делами. Ей, на самом деле, совершенно не хотелось проводить свое время со Скаем, тратить на него свою жизнь.

_Но чего же мне не хватает, раз все настолько идеально?_

Когда Скай ушел, даже не поцеловав ее в щеку на прощание, как он это делал обычно, Блум, с вновь нарастающим раздражением бросив дела на кухне, по-быстрому оделась и направилась в офис.

Занятие творчеством, особенно когда в жизни начиналась черная полоса, всегда помогало Блум остыть и прийти в себя. В такие дни она любила просто посидеть за своим рабочим столом, смотреть в окно и рисовать то, что придет на ум. И сейчас, решив не изменять себе и заняться чем-то привычным, она решила отправиться в то самое единственное место, где временами находила покой.

Офис, если не считать лениво обмахивающуюся газетой вахтершу у входа, был совершенно пуст, впрочем, как и ожидалось. Начало месяца — все работы были сделаны, новые планы еще не предоставлены, поэтому сидеть в выходные в душных кабинетах не было смысла. Даже трудолюбивый редактор в лице Валтора отсутствовал, что радовало и одновременно огорчало Блум. Сделав пару незначительных набросков, Блум откинулась на спинку своего кресла, задумчиво разглядывая то, что получилось… На каждом новом рисунке так или иначе фигурировало яблоко. Начиная с Белоснежки с отравленным яблоком, Елены с яблоком раздора в руках и заканчивая Евой, которой дал яблоко змей, все вертелось вокруг этого плода.

Блум расстроенно усмехнулась, подумав о том, что она совершенно неисправима. Для нее яблоко всегда было символом искушения, и вот сейчас, когда ее постоянно преследовали мысли о чем-то аморальном, как она это называла, вместо того, чтобы нарисовать что-то приподнимающее дух, она выводила на листе яблоко. Чтобы она ни начинала рисовать, все заканчивалось яблоком… Что же с ней происходит?

Разглядывая получившиеся картины, Блум не сразу заметила наклонившегося над ней редактора, который с интересом изучал содержимое ее работ:

— Думаю, мне стоит угостить Вас ужином, ведь Вы так голодны, что нарисовали целую кучу яблок, — проговорил он с озорным смешком.

Когда она перевела взгляд на редактора, первое, что Блум увидела, были его ухмыляющиеся губы. Она бы вздрогнула от неожиданности или даже подпрыгнула, если бы тут же не почувствовала то самое гипнотизирующее очарование главного редактора, которое всегда сковывало ее, мешая трезво мыслить и, самое главное, не позволяя сбежать.

Он рассматривал Блум с нескрываемым интересом, совершенно не думая о том, что стоило бы отстраниться, что он вторгается в ее личное пространство, нарушая ее и без того хрупкий покой.

— Как насчет того, чтобы поужинать со мной сегодня? — поинтересовался Валтор, бесстыдно продолжая разглядывать ее. — Составите компанию одинокому холостяку, миссис Эраклион?

Его предложение подействовало на Блум неожиданно отрезвляюще. Она с трудом заставила себя отвести взгляд от тонких бесцветных губ Валтора и выпрямилась, заставляя его таким образом немного подвинуться в сторону.

— Нет, не думаю, что это хорошая…

— Обещаю, я найду ресторан, в котором подаются блюда только из яблок, — нагло перебил Валтор и протянул ей раскрытую ладонь, чтобы помочь Блум подняться. — Прошу, не обижайте меня своим отказом, миссис Эраклион… Или, быть может, Вам будет слишком сложно и некомфортно находиться со мной рядом?

— Конечно же, нет! Почему я должна волноваться в Вашем присутствии?! — мгновенно возразила Блум, но тут же одернула себя, осознав, что отреагировала слишком бурно.

Любой идиот догадался бы, что Валтору удалось попасть в самую точку. Он задел ее за живое, за то, что так упорно мучило ее в последние дни. С учетом того, что Валтор не являлся идиотом, мимо него это не ускользнуло, более того, мужчина тут же смекнул, как может использовать это для своей пользы ради того, чтобы заставить Блум согласиться.

— В таком случае, если я верно Вас понимаю, нет никаких проблем, и Вы готовы уделить мне время для совместного ужина?

Он всегда так изысканно выражался и вел себя, словно явился из прошлого, из времен галантных джентльменов, когда подобные манеры еще были в моде. Если задуматься, то и одевался он весьма специфично, в духе викторианских времен. Особенно подчеркивал это его любимый бордовый пиджак, который всегда напоминал Блум плащ графа Дракулы. Бледная кожа и веки, окрасившиеся в фиолетовый оттенок из-за постоянного недосыпа — он определенно был похож на вампира, который так и манил к себе своей таинственной аурой. Граф Валтор — такое звание определенно подошло бы ему и Блум, подумав об этом, не удержавшись, рассмеялась:  
— Хорошо, но помните, что Вы обещали мне блюда из яблок, — кивнула девушка, продолжая смеяться.

Кажется, ей в кои-то веки удалось удивить редактора, ведь он смотрел на нее с недоумением и, вероятно, пытался понять, что именно в его словах так рассмешило Блум. 

_Это всего лишь один ужин с коллегой, ничего особенного, верно? Нет ничего, что могло бы пойти не так, я собираюсь держать все под контролем,_ — решительно подумала Блум и сжала кулачки, словно пытаясь придать себе боевой настрой. — _Я не поддамся чарам этого "Графа". По крайней мере, не сегодня._

********

Тихая медленная мелодия скрипок и чарующий запах роскоши витал по ресторану, производя на Блум дурманящий эффект. Вся эта атмосфера и то, как ресторан был обставлен, казалось, что каждая мелочь в этом месте подбиралась специально под Валтора, ведь среди всех этих чудес он смотрелся так естественно и непринужденно, словно он был идейным вдохновителем, благодаря которому появилось это заведение. Словно он стал чей-то личной Музой.

Валтор явно чувствовал себя здесь как рыба в воде — он приветливо здоровался с каждым встречным посетителем и с каждым сотрудником, а те, в свою очередь, охотно отвечали и спрашивали о том, как он поживает, обращаясь к нему по имени так, словно знали его сотню лет.

В офисе, на работе, никто не решался обращаться к Валтору непосредственно по имени, для всех он был "господин главный редактор" и никак иначе, поэтому Блум удивляло поведение всех обитателей этого ресторана. Они были с ним так близки? Почему он позволял им столь неформальное обращение к себе? Создавалось ощущение, что он привел Блум в самую сердцевину всей его жизни, словно он показывал ей сейчас то, что было скрыто от обычных смертных. Блум казалось, что она касается какой-то завораживающей тайны и это смущало ее.

Сейчас она сидела напротив Валтора и упорно пыталась сосредоточить свое внимание на меню, которое ей подал официант. Но почему-то взгляд постоянно соскальзывал с описания блюд и Блум тут же ловила себя на том, что в открытую пялится на Валтора, который, в свою очередь, постоянно смотрел на нее.

— Спрашивайте, миссис Эраклион, — наконец снисходительно проговорил он, привычно растягивая губы в дразнящей ухмылке. — Я уверен, в Вашей миленькой рыжей головке сейчас роется огромная туча вопросов. 

Он читал ее подобно открытой книге — эта фраза всегда Блум казалась верхом банальности, но сейчас, черт подери, она так подходила к ее ситуации.

— Эм… Вы владелец этого ресторана? Просто создается ощущение, что Вы все тут знаете и все здесь знают Вас, — поспешно добавила она доводы, чтобы не казаться глупой.

— Нет, если честно, то я даже не знаю, кто является создателем этого прекрасного места, но с удовольствием познакомился бы с ним в будущем, так как по-настоящему люблю этот уютный уголок великолепия и хотел бы высказать свою благодарность тому, кто смог все это реализовать. 

И впервые Блум увидела, как он искренне улыбнулся, без всех своих задористых кривляний, как он это делал обычно. Видимо, Валтору и вправду нравился этот ресторанчик, раз он выглядел таким счастливым, когда говорил о нем. 

— Это все, чего Вам хотелось бы у меня спросить или есть еще что-то? 

Очарованная тем, как за доли секунды Валтор преобразовался в милого простодушного парня, Блум позволила себе немного расслабиться. Если он мог изредка быть таким простосердечным, то, может быть, ей не стоит так сильно обороняться? Может быть, стоит открыться ему навстречу, позволить себе маленькие вольности, ведь в этом нет ничего предосудительного?

— Почему Вы всегда… дразните меня? Это так весело, наблюдать за тем, как я пытаюсь убежать от Ваших неловких расспросов?

Как же давно ей хотелось узнать на это ответы и именно сейчас, когда она увидела, что Валтор и вправду может быть искренним, она готова была рискнуть. Она жаждала услышать причины, которые побуждали редактора к таким действиям, ей нужно было знать, что именно она делает не так. Ей не нравилась эта борьба, что происходила в глубине ее души в последнее время — она постоянно слышала сладостный шепот искушения, который пытался толкнуть ее на что-то отвратительное и непоправимое. Маленький дьявол сидел на ее левом плече и говорил, что она должна вкусить запретный плод, что она должна прочувствовать весь вкус отравленных яблок.

— Нет, не весело, скорее, даже грустно видеть то, как Вы меня опасаетесь. Но я не могу ничего с собой поделать, я так сильно хочу узнать Вас поближе, что не могу остановиться. Мне и вправду интересно все то, о чем я спрашиваю. И мне по-настоящему жаль, что я до сих пор не получил ни единого ответа. 

Когтистые цепкие руки личного дьявола Блум остервенело вцепились в нее, а настойчивые уговоры стали еще громче, в ее ушах так и звенело: _"Перестань сопротивляться, глупая женщина. Ты ведь знаешь, что не сможешь устоять. Ты чувствуешь, что готова сдаться."_

— Если Вы получите ответы, то оставите меня в покое? Перестанете преследовать меня? 

Она спросила это несмотря на то, что прекрасно знала, что Валтор не отступит даже после того, как узнает все, что его так интересует. О нет, он явно из тех, кто идет до победного конца, его не удовлетворят пустые разговоры. Но Блум все равно хотела попытаться, даже если это был мельчайший самообман, ей все равно нужно было верить, что есть возможность прекратить это.

Что есть возможность избавиться от искушения.

— Да, безусловно, я оставлю Вас в покое.

Весь его вид кричал о том, что Валтор лжет — каждый жест и каждая черточка ясно говорила о том, что не бывать этому. Что он не сойдет с дистанции на половине пути до финиша.

— Хорошо, будем считать, что у нас уговор. — И Блум попыталась сделать деловитый вид, чтобы придать себе уверенности. — Начинайте свой допрос, я готова ответить как можно более честно.

Она почувствовала это — его самодовольство. Валтор добивался от нее именно этого, она позволила ему манипулировать собой. Ему удалось обвести Блум вокруг пальца.

— Что же, раз Вы позволяете, то я с удовольствием воспользуюсь этой возможностью. — И Валтор подался вперед, готовый ловить каждое сказанное ею слово. — Помните, о чем я спрашивал о Вас в последний раз? Есть ли в Ваших отношениях с мужем хотя бы капелька страсти?

И зачем только она поддалась, для чего нужно было позволять этому хитрецу спрашивать обо всем, что ему заблагорассудится? Блум ведь прекрасно знала, что Валтор не обойдет эту тему стороной. Хотя она и не ожидала, что редактор начнет сразу же с этого, девушка все равно чувствовала, что так просто не отделается.

А чертенок внутри нее был невероятно доволен, ведь Блум все же рискнула встать на шаткую дорогу, ведущую к искушению.

— Не понимаю, зачем Вам нужно знать об этом, но раз уж я обещала, то отвечу. Нет, у нас со Скаем самые скучные рутинные взаимоотношения во всем мире. У нас даже романтика хиленькая, словно мы делаем друг другу одолжение, когда целуемся и… всем остальным занимаемся. 

В этот момент Блум почувствовала огромную ненависть к себе — почему она сказала последние слова так тихо и неуверенно, словно ей было стыдно, что они даже любовью на автомате занимаются? В конце концов, многие так живут, по крайней мере, хотелось так думать, чтобы не чувствовать себя опостылевшей женой, неспособной зажечь в муже хотя бы маленькую искорку страсти.

— Всем остальным? То есть, секс для Вас стал обыденностью? Черт, я и не думал, что все может быть настолько плохо, — наигранно удивился Валтор и попытался изобразить сочувствие. — Не понимаю, как Вы так живете? Страсть является одним из ключевых факторов счастья, как Вы обходитесь без нее?

— В свое время я изо всех сил пыталась привнести в наши отношения со Скаем хотя бы немного остроты, но у меня ничего не вышло. Вероятно, я просто отношусь к тому виду женщин, которым не дано вызывать страсть в мужчинах и мой муж тому ярчайшее доказательство. Можете смеяться надо мной, если захотите, ведь мои старания так и не увенчались успехом. 

Она и сама не знала, зачем нужно было говорить об этом Валтору, и ведь все это так задевало ее и без того раненую гордыню. Валтор сжал губы в тонкую полоску и неодобрительно покачал головой:

— Милая, уверен, далеко не в тебе дело. Скорее всего, твой _"небесный"_ принц сам по себе кусок бесчувственного дерева… Ты очень даже способна разжечь страсть в мужских сердцах, уж можешь мне поверить, ведь я ощутил это на собственном опыте. Ты невероятно горяча и привлекательна, можешь в этом не сомневаться, Блум.

И вот снова удушающая волна смущения покрыла ее своей назойливой пеленой с ног до головы, заставляя краснеть и нервно хихикать, как умалишенную. Валтор впервые обращался к ней без вежливых, но никому не нужных _"Вы"_ , и, более того, он впервые назвал ее по имени.

В юности она всегда смеялась над подругами, которые с восторгом рассказывали Блум о том, каким был волшебным тот момент, когда их парень наконец решался обратиться к ним по имени. Ей всегда казалось, что девчонки преувеличивают, ведь в этом не было ничего особенного. Скай всегда обращался к ней по имени, но это никогда не вызывало в Блум каких-либо хотя бы малейших особенных чувств. Но сейчас она явственно поняла, что это было для неё чем-то обыденным лишь потому, что ее имя произносили не те люди, ведь все они не были Валтором. Блум и не подозревала о том, что ее имя может звучать так красиво и ярко, что оно может быть таким запоминающимся.

— Даже не знаю, что мне следует на это ответить, — честно ответила она, облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы. — Думаю, могу счесть это за комплимент и сказать… тебе спасибо, Валтор.

Черта, которая все это время маячила где-то впереди, внезапно растворилась во мраке. Она перешла границы, ее нога вступила в неизведанные земли, которые так давно манили Блум в свои края. Озорной чертик, хитро оскалившись, призывно махнул девушке рукой, призывая следовать за собой. Блум в последний раз обернулась, чтобы увидеть жизнь, что была у нее до черты: весьма крепкая семья, верный муж, весьма терпимая свекровь, которая не так уж и часто лезла в их личную жизнь, милый опрятный домик… все то, что с невероятной силой успело надоесть Блум за прошедшие годы.

— Позволь мне быть откровенным, Блум. Все вышесказанное было не комплиментом, а предложением. — Валтор приподнялся со своего места и вплотную приблизился к ней. 

— Позволь мне донести до тебя то, как сильно я хочу быть запретным плодом, который ты вкусишь… Я хочу быть твоей ошибкой.

Осколки от разлетевшейся на куски преданности больно резанули по совести Блум, но она не стала придавать этому значения. Сейчас ее перестала волновать вся аморальность того, что происходило, она устала упрекать себя за то, что хотела откусить хотя бы маленький кусочек от этого алого наливного яблочка.

Она хотела, чтобы Валтор стал ее ошибкой.

********

Девушка изо всех сил закусила свою ладонь, чтобы не закричать от того чувства омерзения, что так и подкатывало к горлу. Все ее тело дрожало от ужаса, когда он прикасался к ней. Как же она ненавидела все эти привычные ритуалы, почему этот идиот постоянно делает все одинаково, никакого разнообразия?

Блум с трудом сдерживала себя от того, чтобы не отпихнуть его в сторону, чтобы не пытаться вырваться из этих цепких металлических объятий, которые обжигали кожу своим безразличным холодом. Ее бесила эта механичность его движений, словно он повторял заученное в детстве стихотворение. Никакой импровизации, все строго по инструкции.

Когда Скай наконец откинулся на спину, позволяя Блум спокойно вдохнуть и почувствовать себя свободной, она тут же принялась перебирать ладонью по телу, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя произошедшее.

— Спокойной ночи, милая, — вяло проговорил блондин и, чмокнув ее в щеку, повернулся на другой бок и тут же умиротворенно засопел с чувством выполненного долга.

 _"Милая!"_ — трепетный голос Валтора тут же пронесся в ее воспоминаниях, заставив подскочить с кровати. Он всегда обращался к ней так своим бархатным волшебным голосом, из его уст это не звучало настолько дежурно, как это получалось у Ская. Проигнорировав ворчание Ская, который был недоволен ее резкими движениями, что мешали ему заснуть, Блум поспешно выбежала из спальни, прихватив с собой телефон, и направилась в ванную.

На часах был третий час ночи, но девушку это совершенно не волновало — она просто обязана была услышать голос того, кто относится к ней с неподдельным трепетом и не важно было, что невежливо будить главного редактора в столь поздний час. В конце-то концов именно он виноват в том, что Блум перестала получать даже мало-мальское удовольствие от секса со Скаем, именно он разрушил их маленькую семейную идиллию. Вот уже три месяца, как Блум встречалась с Валтором, отбросив всякий стыд в сторону. Хотя, если подумать, они до сих пор не делали ничего _"особенного"_ ; если не считать долгие страстные поцелуи, то больше ничего между ними, по сути, и не было. Блум не могла понять, почему ее тайный ухажер медлит, ведь он всегда казался таким решительным в подобных делах. Почему он так и не пытался зайти хотя бы на капельку дальше французских поцелуев, что останавливало его? Неужели ему было достаточно объятий и незначительных касаний губами, в то время как Блум жаждала чего-то более откровенного?

— Доброй ночи, миссис Эраклион, чем могу служить в столь пикантный час? — поинтересовался сонный голос Валтора после того, как Блум дрожащими руками набрала его номер. Она и сама не знала, для чего кинулась звонить этому чертовому обольстителю, ведь Блум просто поддалась своим инстинктам искушения, которые шептали ей на ухо непристойные предложения. Может, пришло время поменяться ролями и перейти в наступление?

— Просто мне захотелось немного расслабиться и я подумала, что ты точно сможешь мне в этом помочь, — весьма игриво проговорила Блум, медленно приблизившись к ванне и открыв кран на полную, позволяя шуму льющейся воды перекрыть ее голос. Ей хотелось подстраховаться, не хватало еще, чтобы Скай услышал этот странный звонок. — Понимаю, что скорее всего мешаю тебе спать, но, может быть, ты все-таки уделишь мне пару минут? Ведь сейчас на мне нет абсолютно никакой одежды и я вынуждена мерзнуть в полном одиночестве. — На другом конце трубки раздался какой-то нечленораздельный звук, следом за которым тут же послышался грохот, кажется, Валтор умудрился упасть с кровати, — и тихая интеллигентная ругань обескураженного мужчины. Блум с трудом сдерживала радостные выкрики ликования, ведь ей наконец-то удалось застать своего соблазнителя врасплох.

— Сейчас я осторожно сяду на край ванны, чтобы поудобнее устроиться, — продолжила Блум, приводя при этом свои слова в действия, — и представлю, будто ты здесь, рядом со мной. Знаешь, я всегда засматривалась на твои аккуратные белоснежные руки и представляла себе, какими могли бы быть ощущения, когда ты аккуратно начал бы ласкать мою грудь. Черт возьми, уверена, это было бы невероятно волнующе и просто превосходно, у меня уже сейчас подкашиваются ноги от желания накинуться на тебя, когда вижу в своем воображении такую картину.

Никому до этого еще не удавалось вогнать Валтора в краску, не удавалось смутить его хотя бы самую малость. Но сейчас, когда мозг, предательски подхватив слова Блум, вырисовывал в голове эротичные сюжеты, он готов был просто умереть на месте от передозировки смущения.

— Потом твои руки непременно опускались бы все ниже и ниже, а губы… Ох уж эти твои бесстыдные губы, которые так и насилуют мои шею своими настойчивыми засосами! И почему тебе так нравится оставлять на них столько отметин, пытаешься доказать всем, что я принадлежу только тебе? 

Голос Блум иногда срывался, прекрасно давая понять Валтору, чем именно сейчас была занята девушка. От мыслей о том, что Блум делает это, воображая при этом его присутствие, мужчине стало нестерпимо горячо. Он всегда знал, что Блум может быть невероятно страстной, но несмотря на это никогда бы не смог себе представить, что однажды эта рыжая бестия позвонит ему посреди ночи и устоит настоящий секс по телефону. Блум умела "расслабляться", когда хотела и это возбуждало его с огромной силой.

— Дьявол, я бы сейчас все отдала за то, чтобы ты вошел в меня, чтобы ощутил весь этот жар, который поглощает меня по твоей вине… Валтор, ты ведь можешь двигаться еще быстрее?! — Последние слова превратились в откровенный стон, Блум совершенно перестала себя сдерживать. — Ох, Валтор, как же я хочу тебя.

Это была самая страстная ночь в ее жизни, Блум никогда не ощущала всего с такой явственностью и отчетливостью. Ей полностью срывало крышу, стоило только задуматься о том, что ее просто разорвет на части от переизбытка чувств, если они сделают это по-настоящему, не по телефону.

Неожиданно она поняла, что, наверное, именно при таких эмоциях люди называют секс _"заниматься любовью"_ , ведь все это было выше обыденного выполнения супружеского долга. Во всем этом было больше смысла, чем обычно.

— Мне невероятно повезло, что именно ты стал моей ошибкой… Позволь нам как-нибудь пойти до самого конца, Валтор, сделать это по-настоящему.

Неопытный, заикающийся от страха старшеклассник, который впервые увидел перед собой обнаженную девушку — именно таким себя сейчас чувствовал Валтор, прикрывая припухшие губы рукой, постоянно краснея и нервно подергивая пальцами на руках. Ему раньше доводилось встречаться с девушками, которые постоянно придумывали новые подходы и пытались _"заинтриговать"_ Валтора по телефону. Но Блум была единственной, кому удалось привлечь его. Эта женщина словно была создана из самой страсти для того, чтобы стать его личным искушением.

********

Ей с трудом удалось добраться до кровати, ноги отказывались держать, все тело ныло и умоляло о продолжении, но Блум не пошла больше у него на поводу. Утреннее призрачное солнце неуверенно касалось лица Ская, так и порываясь его разбудить, чтобы показать, какой покрасневшей и довольной вернулась из ванной его жена. Шел уже шестой час утра, многие уже собирались на работу, а Блум еще даже не ложилась спать. Она знала, что будет чувствовать себя совершенно разбитой на работе, что будет невероятно стыдиться своего поведения этой ночью, но все это уходило на второй план — Блум была совершенно довольна тем, что решилась на это, ведь потом Валтор весьма охотно перенял инициативу на себя. 

Упорно прогоняя мысли надоедливой совести, которая пыталась донести ей о том, как низко Блум пала, девушка зарылась в самую глубину одеяла и, свернувшись калачиком, уснула с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Не важно, что принесет грядущий день, главное, что эта ночь получилась невероятно волнующей и определенно запомнится Блум на долгие годы. Она словно пережила путешествие в волшебную страну, где все было таким диковинным и манящим. Где она с удовольствием прожила бы вечность, если бы это было возможно.

********

Душераздирающие крики и дотошная ругань — все это стало гимном офиса журнала _"Магикс"_ в последние три дня до дедлайна.

Двенадцатый номер уходящего года должен был стать чем-то особенным, зацепить читателей и приманить к прилавкам киосков за покупкой, поэтому все стояли на ушах, пытаясь уложиться в сроки.

Блум рисовала со скоростью четыре полноценных арта в пять минут, заставляя всех задуматься о том, что она явно нарушает правила и использует магию за пределами Хогвартса. Ответственная за раздел о моде Стелла со слезами на глазах строчила гневную критику о последнем показе _"Дольче и Габлины"_ , несмотря даже на то, что это были ее любимые модельеры — работа, как говорится, требует жертв и все нужно писать именно так, как того хочет главный редактор, поэтому, глотая обиду и изредка размазывая по щекам слезы, перемешавшиеся с тушью, Стелла продолжала выполнять свой долг. Лейла швыряла пятикилограммовыми гантелями во всех бедолаг, которые рискнули пробежать мимо ее кабинета, что находился как раз рядом с уборной. Главная спортсменка журнала должна была писать о спортивном мужском белье, что на редкость больно ранило её феминистскую гордость. Флора сидела в противогазе в своем кабинете, где разводила редкие виды самых вонючих цветов планеты, ведь ее статья о флористике на сей раз называлась _"Красота в безобразии"_ , в которой ее долгом было рассказать о том, какими бывают прекрасные цветы, которые источают ужасные запахи, чтобы тем самым провести параллель с тем, как бывают красивы люди, которые прогнили изнутри.

Сегодня вечером был крайний срок сдачи материала, поэтому команда неустанно трудилась, чтобы сделать номер как можно более интересным и привлекательным.

Иногда, отрываясь от очередной зарисовки, Блум бросала взгляд в сторону стеклянных дверей кабинета главного редактора, который с усердием обсуждал возможность рекламы журнала с представителями каких-то агентств. Валтор изящно маршировал из стороны в сторону, деловито размахивая руками, словно рисуя свой план в воздухе, изредка останавливаясь для того, чтобы посмотреть на тот кипиш, что творился за его дверью. И почему-то это всегда происходило именно в тот момент, когда Блум решалась посмотреть в его сторону.

Поймав на себе ее взгляд, Валтор тут же подмигивал с хитрой улыбкой и затем беззвучно говорил одними губами о том, что с нетерпением ждет вечера, когда весь этот бардак закончится и они смогут уединиться. Блум, как ни странно, понимала эти короткие сообщения — за семь последних месяцев, которые она втайне встречалась с Валтором, она научилась понимать его даже без слов. Казалось, будто между ними образовалась телепатическая связь, позволяющая читать мысли друг друга.

Прошедшие месяцы жизни Блум впервые за долгие годы были наполнены захватывающей любовью и, самое главное, заставляющую замирать кровь от страсти, которая охватывала ее, стоило только Валтору показаться на горизонте. Правда, всю красоту их отношений ломало замужество Блум и то, что она никак не могла подать на развод.

Блум несколько раз пыталась коснуться этой темы в разговоре со Скаем, намекая, а иногда даже прямым текстом прося мужа о том, чтобы он наконец подарил ей долгожданную свободу. Но блондин отчего-то упорно делал вид, что он совершенно не понимает, к чему ведет Блум, а иной раз, когда это не срабатывало и гневная жена пыталась его придушить за столь наглое притворство, Скай заводил тему о том, как будут сильно расстроены ее приемные родители таким исходом дела. Он говорил о том, что Майк и Ванесса ожидают от них скорых внуков, а не известия о разводе. Эти слова действовали на Блум отрезвляюще, у нее тут же угасал весь пыл и опускались руки, она чувствовала себя загнанным в угол зверем, которому не позволяют сбежать из осточертевшей клетки на волю.

После таких разговоров Блум впадала в уныние и принималась избегать встреч с любовником. Как бы ей не было хорошо с Валтором, совесть все же не давала наслаждаться этим в полную силу. Она сдавливала шею Блум своим огромным шипастым кнутом и нашептывала женщине о том, какая же она ужасная и неблагодарная. Скай всегда был для нее хорошим мужем, он терпеливо выносил все ее маленькие и большие заскоки, ожидал ее поздней ночью с работы (которая в последнее время служила Блум лишь прикрытием. На самом деле она теперь проводила все свободное время с Валтором и возвращалась так поздно вовсе не с работы, а из какого-нибудь дорогого отеля, либо же прямиком из дома главного редактора), а затем сочувственно гладил ее по голове и говорил о том, какая жена у него трудяга.

Временами Блум казалось, что ее совесть и Скай сговорились специально для того, чтобы всеми возможным способами отравить жизнь запутавшейся женщины и лишить ее свободы выбора. Ей так хотелось бросить все это и, собрав вещи, просто сбежать на край света вместе с Валтором, но она не могла — долг перед приемными родителями ограничивал ее. Гардения была маленьким городком. Пожалуй, все жители были между собой знакомы, поэтому сплетни тут разлетались со скоростью света. Если бы Блум решилась на столь опрометчивый шаг, как побег с любовником, на Майка и Ванессу в итоге многие бы косо смотрели и судачили о том, что не стоило ожидать ничего хорошего от приемной дочери. Ей не хотелось отплачивать за доброту родителей такой монетой, поэтому она, сквозь боль в сердце, терпела присутствие Ская в своей жизни, надеясь на то, что в один чудесный день все само собой разрешится.

В двенадцать часов ночи, с грехом пополам вся работа была доделана, а журнал был почти готов к выпуску. После утверждения главным редактором подобранного материала, макет отправился в печать и все смогли облегченно вздохнуть — теперь можно было наконец вернуться домой, где многие за последнюю неделю еще ни разу не показывались. Собрав спальные мешки, термосы и всю ту одежду, что накопилась в офисе, галдящая группа дружным бегом устремилась к дверям, оставляя за собой в опустевшем здании лишь Блум и Валтора.

Наконец-то им удалось остаться наедине, им выдался отличный шанс провести всю ночь вместе.

— Твой суженый не забеспокоится, если ты не явишься домой и сегодня? — поинтересовался Валтор, обнимая женщину со спины и прижимаясь к ней всем телом как можно более тесно. — Я на его место давным-давно забил бы тревогу.

— Скажу потом, что отправилась отпраздновать вместе с подругами успешную сдачу дедлайна, — ответила она, целуя шею наклонившегося к ней редактора. — Как же я скучала по тебе все эти дни, пока мы были заняты работой. Ненавижу конец месяца, ведь в это время максимум, что я могу, это наблюдать за тобой сквозь стеклянные двери. — На это Валтор ответил ей долгим поцелуем и, развернув женщину к себе, усадил ее на стол.

— Знаешь, Блум, я хотел приберечь это для особого момента, думал устроить какой-нибудь забавный сюрприз, но… я просто не в силах и дальше держать этот маленький подарок при себе, — с загадочной улыбкой на губах Валтор трясущейся ладонью выудил из кармана своего пиджака алую коробочку, украшенную винтажными розочками. Когда Валтор утонченным движением, которое было присуще только ему, раскрыл этот миленький футляр, сердце Блум так и замерло при виде замысловатого обручального кольца, которое в нем таилось.

— Я понимаю, что ты, вероятно, никогда не станешь моей женой, и что не сможешь носить это кольцо… но мне все равно хотелось бы, чтобы ты приняла его, чтобы оно просто лежало где-нибудь рядом с тобой. Так я буду утешаться иллюзией, словно когда-нибудь я смогу жениться на тебе и мы станем единой семьей. 

Глаза Блум мгновенно наполнились непрошенными слезами отчаяния и безысходности, которые терзали ее в последнее время. Трясущейся рукой женщина коснулась своего золотого кольца, которым когда-то заковал ее Скай, предложив стать его женой. Никогда раньше Блум еще так сильно не желала вернуться в прошлое для того, чтобы сорвать ту злополучную свадьбу, чтобы попросить молодую версию себя бежать как можно дальше от этого назойливого принца. В этот момент Блум хотелось отрезать свою левую руку вместе со злополучным кольцом, поэтому она, долго не раздумывая, сорвала его с пальца и со всей злостью швырнула куда-то в угол.

Звон катящегося кольца заставил вздрогнуть полусонное офисное здание, как после раската грома, что предвещал неминуемую бурю. Но Блум уже было совершенно плевать на это — она приняла для себя стойкое решение, что сделает все для того, чтобы получить столь желанный развод от Ская, даже если для этого придется признаться ему в измене.

********

Побледневшими руками схватившись за голову, Скай медленно осел на пол, прикрыв глаза, пытаясь таким образом отстраниться от происходящего. Ему не верилось в то, что весь творившийся бред вокруг и вправду происходил с ним. Самый худший его кошмар, то, чего он всегда боялся, претворился в явь — измена была раскрыта.

Он нервно кусал губы, избегая взгляда побагровевшей от злости Блум, которая кричала о том, какая же он сволочь. Изредка оборачиваясь к совершенно голой девушке-блондинке, которая с безразличным выражением лица выкуривала очередную сигарету, Блум вскидывала руками и спрашивала мужа о том, как он мог опуститься до встреч с этой дешевой проституткой:

— Попрошу повежливее, милочка, ведь я отношусь к элитному эскорту, — кривя губы, отвечала Диаспро, продолжая курить. — Кстати, Скай, с тебя сегодня будет двойная оплата, я на скандалы не подписывалась, — с деловитом видом добавила она, обернувшись к поседевшему _"принцу"_.

Блум, нервно хихикнув, заметалась по комнате с новой силой в поисках тяжелых предметов, которыми можно было бы кинуть и в без того нокаутированного Ская.

Прийти домой на обед специально для того, чтобы рассказать мужу о своей измене и в итоге застать его в постели с самой известной шлюхой Гардении, с которой, как выяснилось, Скай развлекается таким образом последние два с половиной года? Такой обиды Блум давно не испытывала — мало того, что этот засранец не давал ей развода, прикрываясь родителями, так он еще, оказывается, сам изменял ей долгое время. А ведь Блум по-настоящему мучила совесть, она изнывала от того, что наставляла рога такому чуткому мужу, как Скай.

С другой стороны, злость постепенно отпускала женщину, ведь она все яснее осознавала тот факт, что теперь и вправду сможет освободиться от уз столь опротивевшего ей брака. Никто не посмотрит косо в сторону родителей, не ткнет в них пальцем и не скажет, что их безумная дочь бросила благородного Ская, ведь теперь она сможет с легкостью получить развод, благодаря пойманному на измене мужу.

— Скай, знаешь, на самом деле я не осуждаю тебя. — И она присела рядом с обескураженным мужем. — Прости за эту маленькую сцену, на долю секунды меня охватила злость… Ну, ты же знаешь, что я бываю вспыльчивой, ох уж этот мой огненный характер… Я обещаю тебе, Скай, что никому не скажу о случившемся, о том, что ты изменял мне, если ты позволишь мне уйти. Давай просто разведемся и больше никогда не будем видеться? Придумаем для родителей что-нибудь нелепое, чтобы их не травмировать, и мирно разойдемся по разным углам, хорошо?

Иногда в жизни бывает такое, что даже самая сложная проблема разрешается внезапно в одно мгновение ока самым непредсказуемым и нелепейшим образом. Такой подарок судьба подкидывает не так уж часто, но рано или поздно этот озорной джокер выскакивает и разряжает всю обстановку, позволяя каждому пойти дальше тем путем, на который он так давно заглядывался. Измена — не самое лучшее явление в этом мире и оно же, к сожалению, не самое редкое. Часто бывает такое, что в устоявшейся семейной паре как минимум один из супругов _"ходит на сторону"_. Происходит ли это от того, что любовь остыла или же от того, что ее не было изначально? Что толкает людей на этот шаткий путь? Измена — это просто манящий запретный плод или же минутное освобождение от приевшихся отношений? Стоит ли опасаться и избегать измены, или же лучше поддаться и окунуться в эти темные моря, подобно Блум?

********

Свадебный букет взлетел над волнующейся толпой незамужних дам, готовых сделать сальто для того, чтобы ухватить этот цветочный талисман, суливший и на их долю скорую свадьбу.

Крик ликования наконец раздался и чья-то рука победно вскинула в воздухе добытый трофей — Диаспро обернулась к своему тихому спутнику и подмигнула ему, на что Скай, а это был именно он, ответил ей легким пожатием плеч. Вероятно, жениться на представительнице элитного эскорта не входило в его планы.

Счастливая новообразованная семейная пара в лице Блум и Валтора кружилась вокруг гостей в танце, поражая всех своей красотой и гармоничностью.

Майк, отец невесты, изредка подозрительно всхлипывал и зарывался в платочек — отдавать дочку замуж, даже если это было далеко не в первый раз, было невероятно волнительно.

Все в этом торжестве было идеально, начиная от друзей и родственников, что посетили ее, заканчивая осуществлением заветной мечты суженых — не было больше нужды прятаться в укромных уголках, скрывая свои отношения. Теперь Блум и Валтор могли во всеуслышание заявить о том, что они стали мужем и женой, что больше нет никого, кто стоял бы на их пути к счастью.

— Валтор, спасибо тебе за то, что стал моим личным сортом отравленных яблок, — с этими словами Блум поцеловала сияющего мужа.

Махнув на прощание гостям рукой, Валтор вскочил в карету вслед за женщиной своей мечты, что отныне была его законной женой.


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: 16+  
> Жанры: AU, Гет, Детектив, Магический реализм  
> Предупреждения: ООС, Смерть основного персонажа  
> Размер: Мини  
> Статус: Закончен  
> Песня: Meg Myers – Desire
> 
> *Desire - Вожделение

_Boy, Iʼm gonna love you_   
_Iʼm gonna tear into your soul_   
_Парень, я буду любить тебя,_   
_Я ворвусь в твою душу_

Медленно плывущие облака прохладным утром кружили над городом. Несмотря на ранний час, Магикс, столица всего Волшебного Измерения, был невероятно оживлен — новость, облетевшая планету, заставила всех позабыть о сне и отдыхе. Таинственный шепот наполнил каждый, даже самый забытый, подобно Диким Землям, уголок и трудно было отыскать кого-то, кто бы молчал о произошедшем. Мирная волшебная обитель сотрясалась в ужасе — в Магиксе объявился серийный убийца.

Команда Света, главный правоохранительный орган Измерения, служивший обителью для борцов с преступниками, стояла на ушах с самой зари. Телефоны дрожали под напором журналистов и обезумевших от страха людей, все хотели знать, кто же на такое способен и как скоро поймают затаившегося в тени убийцу.

Разгневанный глава Команды Света ворвался в зал совещаний с застывшим диким взглядом на лице. Увидев настрой своего лидера, остальные члены Команды испуганно сжались на своих местах, втянув головы — сейчас их не страшил буйствующий на улицах города маньяк, их глава выглядел куда более устрашающим.

— Флора и Лейла, насколько я помню, этой ночью вы патрулировали город, верно? — грозный глас своим резким звучанием заставил упомянутых девушек подскочить на месте.

— Да, была наша смена, — кивнула Лейла, набравшись храбрости. — Но… — она быстро замолкла, когда в неё метнулся яростный взгляд, не терпящий оправданий.

— Чем вы, в таком случае смотрели, чтоб вас спалил дотла Великий Дракон?! — И лидер, с громким хлопком опустив ладони на стол, тут же затрещавший под его натиском, подался вперед, оглядывая фей. — Как вы могли упустить из виду то, что погибшего протащили почти по всему Магиксу до озера Роколуччи?

— Господин… Валтор, мы правда… — попыталась снова заговорить Лейла, но тут же закашлялась, когда мужчина снова перевел свой взгляд на неё. Стоявшая рядом Флора робко похлопала её по спине, за что была тут же награждена испепеляющей дозой презрения со стороны лидера.

— Прошу прощения, — тихо выдавила из себя Флора и, словно пытаясь сбежать от гнева Валтора, отступила назад, из-за чего, зацепившись краешком платья за стул, повалилась на пол, заставляя присутствующих вздрогнуть.

Разочарованно закатив глаза, Валтор устало рухнул в своё кресло. Застывшие в напряжении члены Команды Света, наконец смогли перевести дух — гнев, кажется, отпустил их лидера из своих тесных оков, уступая место свойственной ему сдержанности.

Их отдел, поддерживавший порядок в Измерении, был создан около тридцати лет назад и вобрал в себя лучших фей и специалистов со всех близлежащих планет. Под руководством Валтора, который когда-то, согласно ходившим вокруг его персоны слухам, был одним из главных врагов первой Команды Света, боровшихся с Ведьмами-Прародительницами. Однажды, предав свою соратницу, злую ведьму Гриффин, не пожелавшую отрекаться от тьмы, Валтор пришел к воротам Алфеи и попросил директрису Фарагонду помочь ему встать на верный путь. Сразив вместе с Командой Света злодеек и отправив Гриффин в заключение в Измерение Омега, он в итоге стал признанным героем. Сейчас же Валтор являлся верным хранителем света и мира, руководя командой, что служила опорой защиты для всех планет.

Склонив голову набок и, размышляя о том, как же быть с появившимся убийцей, маг устало потер лоб. За годы, проведенные им в качестве защитника Измерения, ему доводилось видеть многое — ужасающую войну, умирающих детей от этой бойни, мстящих злодеев с их бесконечными амбициями и попытками склонить мир к своим ногам, друзей, которые на самом деле оказывались предателями, присланными с темной стороны. Казалось, не было ничего способного удивить его, члена Команды Света, преодолевшего тьму в собственном сердце и повидавшего мир со всех его самых мерзких сторон… но серийный убийца, с небывалой жестокостью сжигающий своих жертв — это было что-то гораздо более устрашающе всех армад тьмы вместе взятых, приходившихся видеть Валтору. Это был иной уровень: кто-то сотканный на все сто процентов своей сущности из тьмы, в ком не осталось сострадания. Хладнокровный убийца.

Дверь в зал собраний открылась перед подбежавшей девушкой.

— Анализ жидкости, найденной в большом количестве на теле погибшего, готов, — проговорила запыхавшаяся Текна, видимо, она бежала от самой лаборатории, чтобы сообщить новость. — Это горючее вещество, под названием бензин, производится лишь на одной планете… Есть восьмидесяти семи процентная вероятность, что наш убийца с Земли!

********

Тяжелое освещение, исходившее от почти полностью растаявшей свечи, придавало пустынному помещению мрачности.

Стол, кресло и потрепанный диванчик — единственная мебель на всей территории комнаты, которой служило заброшенное складское здание. По углам ютились колоннами коробки — остатки каких-то забытых товаров, ставшие со временем бесполезными. Иногда в глубине этих коробок просыпалась жизнь — крысы до сих пор надеялись отыскать среди прогнившего мусора хоть какие-то намеки на что-либо съедобное. Эти пронырливые существа были королями забытой обители, по крайней мере до её прихода — их загадочной постоялицы.

Пнув пробегающего мимо крысенка, она резко остановилась и, наклонившись к пострадавшему грызуну, погладила его по жёсткой шкурке с виноватым видом:

— Прости, нет твоей вины в том, что я не в духе.

В ответ создание издало испуганный писк и поспешило скрыться от хозяйки импровизированной спальни.

Почувствовав угрызения совести, девушка раскрыла пакет, прижимаемый до этого к груди, и кинула половину буханки в крысиный угол. Её соседи тут же с жадностью накинулись на предложенное угощение, давая понять, что все обиды на неё будут забыты.

Пройдя через всю комнату к кровати, девушка устало рухнула на постель в долгожданные объятия одеяла и подушки. Сегодня выдался напряженный день: один из постоянных клиентов "Белой Лошади", кафе, в котором она работала официанткой, рискнул распустить руки. Вероятно, поджигать костюм этого толстопуза было не лучшей идей, но ей не удалось сдержать себя. Гнев часто брал над ней верх, уж так она была устроена.

Девушка смотрела на игривые лучи утреннего солнца, пытавшиеся пробраться в её темницу, но толстые, покрашенные в синий, окна, покрытые к тому же вековой пылью, настойчиво отвергали все попытки солнца оживить обстановку.

— Какая же ты, Блум, неудачница, — с долей самоедства проговорила она, обращаясь к самой себе. — Работаешь за гроши официанткой, живешь в забытом всеми месте, якшаясь по темным углам, подобно заблудшему таракану… Ради чего стоило приезжать в столицу Волшебного Измерения, раз я до сих пор остаюсь жалкой и невезучей?

Загнанный в угол гнев принялся с новой силой клокотать, проникая в самое сердце — как же Блум ненавидела себя за такую непримечательную жизнь. Нищенка, окруженная богатствами, до которых не дотянуться из клетки неудач, вынужденная созерцать всё великолепие и чудеса волшебного мира из своей захолустной конуры — вот кем она являлась.

Однажды, когда магия вернулась на Землю, ещё маленькая Блум решилась сбежать на яркую звезду в поисках своего счастья. Она надеялась, что в Магиксе, в сердце всего чудотворного, ей удастся засиять и найти свое место, что появятся возможности, позволяющие раскрыть свои крылья и взлететь к вышине. Но в итоге, как и на Земле, её ожидал полный провал во всех начинаниях.

Блум с ненавистью смотрела на лучи солнца за окном, которым всё не удавалось пробиться к ней. Гнев и ненависть в душе достигли своего апогея и Блум, соскочив с кровати, метнула в бездушные стекла огненный шар, наполненный самым сильным волшебством, на который она была только способна.

Складские помещения Магикса, во избежание потерь хранящихся товаров, всегда строились из самых крепких материалов, поэтому им не были страшны ураганы, потопы и, самое главное, пожары. Именно поэтому атака Блум была просто проигнорирована мрачными окнами, её огненный шар разлетелся на тысячи искр и осыпал пол потухшими угольками.

Слёзы сами собой хлынули откуда-то из глубин израненной и разочарованной в жизни души. Никогда ещё мир вокруг не казался Блум настолько бессердечным и глухим к её страданиям. Всё вокруг отвергало само её существование.

********

Пытаясь ухватиться за асфальт, перебирая руками, покрытыми синяками, и не обращая внимания на то, как ногти ломались или вовсе, не выдержав напора, вырывались с корнем, обильно орошая всё по пути кровью, она истошно вопила.

Случайные ночные прохожие, которых было ничтожно мало, совершенно не обращали на них внимания. Связки в горле саднили от прилагаемых усилий, но все было напрасно — никто не слышал и, более того, не видел того, что происходило.

Когда асфальт постепенно перешел в песок, она поняла — вот он, конец. Отчаянные мольбы и слёзы — всё это заставляло её мучителя лишь радостно улыбаться.

— Успокойся, скоро всё закончится, я верну тебя на истинный путь. Тьма с удовольствием поглотит тебя.

Голубые глаза смотрели на неё с безумным ликованием.

— Не плачь, Селина, тебе это не к лицу, — присев рядом, убийца с нежностью провёл ладонью по опухшему лицу. Каждое касание обжигало, заставляя Селину испуганно вертеться из стороны в сторону. — Сегодня ты вновь засияешь, покоришь вершину с моей помощью. Сегодня самый счастливый день в твоей ничтожной судьбе.

Холодный поцелуй в лоб на прощание заставил Селину обмякнуть — надежда покинула её.  
Даже отвратительному жгущему запаху бензина не удалось привести Селину в чувство, словно душа уже покинула её тело. Яркие языки пламени закружились вокруг девушки в безумном танце, пожирая её безвольное тело. Она не чувствовала боли, красочный водоворот огня поглотил ведьму без лишних сожалений.

Смерть, приветливо улыбнувшись, замахнулась своей косой.

********

Просматривая в блокноте начерканные сведения о серийном убийце, Валтор нахмурил лоб — все это казалось бесполезным, они ни на шаг не приблизились к тому, чтобы понять, кто же скрывается под маской монстра.

Открыв дверь его машины, Мирта наконец взобралась вовнутрь, стараясь при этом не пролить купленный кофе:  
— Держи, Вал, как и заказывал, двойной американо, — сама пригубив слабенький зеленый чай, фея с любопытством взглянула на записи мага.

В отличие от остальных членов Команды Света, Мирта обращалась к Валтору без лишних церемоний, относилась к нему как к равному. Может, виной этому было её ведьминское прошлое, ведь в Облачной Башне не преподавали азы вежливого общения, или же дело всё обстояло в том, что Валтор позволял ей не фамильярничать, за счёт долгой дружбы.

— Работаешь над делом Огненного Демона? — поняла она, рассмотрев записи.

Маг недовольно сузил глаза — это глупое прозвище убийце даровала назойливая журналистка c Солярии, осевшая в их городе, Стелла. Эта «солнечная» девушка постоянно путалась под ногами, мешая расследованию и суя свой нос абсолютно во всё интересное, что находила.

— Не называй это чудовище так, он не достоин подобных почестей, — процедил мужчина сквозь зубы. — Уверен, он наслаждается именем, которое дала ему пресса. Огненный Демон — звучит невероятно лестно.

— Хорошо, Вал, расслабься, больше ни слова о демоне, — примирительно согласилась Мирта. — Давай пройдемся по мелким делам, раз особых продвижений с серийным убийцей у нас нет.

— И куда отправимся в первую очередь? — спросил Валтор, вырулив со стоянки на дорогу.  
— Есть что-нибудь интересное?

— В моё любимое кафе «Белая лошадь» в последнее время зачастили ведьмы. Конечно, возможно, они просто собираются, чтобы поесть чизкейк и мило поболтать за чашкой чая, но…

— Скорее всего продумывают очередные козни с целью захватить Магикс, — скучающим голосом протянул он, с ходу уловив все тонкости. — Это же верх обыденности, а я просил о чём-нибудь интересном!

— Чем богаты, тем и рады, — хмыкнула Мирта. — Что поделать с тем, что мы живем в Волшебном Измерении, где каждый второй мнит себя злодеем мирового масштаба? Им всем рабов подавай и власти, — и, откинувшись на сидение, она расслабленно зевнула.  
Прошло две недели с момента последнего убийства, поэтому сейчас Огненный Демон скорее всего подыскивал новую жертву для своих кровавых забав. Этот маньяк был достаточно умен для того, чтобы не оставлять после себя следов.

Самым любопытным в этих преступлениях было отсутствие свидетелей — несмотря на то, что убийца волочил своих жертв по всему городу, его никто не видел, что означало, что они столкнулись с тем, кто умело пользуется магией.

Сосредоточенно насупив брови, Валтор размышлял над тем, что было в этих убийствах нечто завораживающее. Каждый раз, когда он прибывал к берегу озера, он ощущал явственное присутствие кого-то невероятно важного и это не давало магу покоя. Он чувствовал, что ответ где-то рядом, но никак не мог ухватиться за него; казалось, что Огненный Демон играл с ним, заманивая в ловушку и оставляя каждый раз Валтора в недоумении.

— Вал, ты угробить нас решил?! — вскрикнула Мирта, инстинктивно схватившись за руль и дергая его в свою сторону, позволяя избежать столкновения с огромным грузовиком.

Машина заскользила по дороге и врезалась в ближайший бордюр, заставив Мирту и Валтора больно приложиться лбами о потолок. На их счастье, дорога не была сильно загружена, поэтому никто не пострадал от их резкого маневра.

Рядом сидевшая Мирта обескураженно выругалась словами, не подобающими фее, и бросила на мужчину недовольный взгляд. Поняв по реакции девушки, что с ней все в порядке, Валтор выскочил из автомобиля, сильно хлопнув дверью. День явно начинался неудачно.

Обойдя кругом пострадавший автомобиль и убедившись в том, что они отделались вмятиной на капоте, Валтор успокоился — маленького заклинания было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы исправить досадный дефект.

Довольно быстро справившись с поставленной задачей, маг собрался было уже сесть обратно на свое место, когда какая-то невидимая сила, исходившая из глубины его собственного сердца, заставила его обернуться.

Огонь Дракона — волшебство, из которого когда-то был создан Валтор злыми Ведьмами-Прародительницами, вспыхнул в его груди так, как если бы в гаснущее пламя подкинули наконец дров. Сердце трепетало от ожидания встречи с кем-то важным и тянулось в определенном направлении.

Широко распахнутые глаза цвета ясного неба изучали мужчину с замешательством — незнакомка явно испытывала тот же манящий призыв, разбушевавшийся в их душах.  
Никогда ранее Валтор не испытывал подобного — пламя в нем ликовало и, извиваясь, тянулось к девушке, что замерла напротив мага. Повинуясь нахлынувшим порывам, мужчина протянул руки ей навстречу, словно пытаясь заключить её в свои объятия.  
Рыжие волосы вихрем вскружились в воздухе, когда девушка, отшатнувшись в сторону, побежала прочь от Валтора.

Нить волшебной связи, созданной между ними неизвестной сверхъестественной силой, тут же растаяла, подобно хрупкому снежку под напором палящего солнца, развивая наваждение.

От незнакомки, взволновавшей его внутренний огонь, не осталось и следа, словно она была лишь миражом, минутным чудом, растворившимся в окружающей серости бытия.

********

Осколки разбитой посуды разлетелись по полу, некоторые при этом больно оцарапали кожу на ногах — Блум, прижимая ладонь к горящей щеке, с ненавистью смотрела на наглых ведьм.

Недовольная вкусом заказанного коктейля, глава ведьминского шабаша решила выместить свою злобу на ни в чем не повинной официантке, наградив Блум пощечиной. С десяток других ведьм тут же одобряюще захлопали в ладоши и расхохотались — произошедшая сцена, без сомнений, радовала их чёрные сердца.

Терпеливо сжав челюсть как можно крепче, Блум просто решила мирно уйти, но, кажется, задиристая особа была настроена на продолжение веселья:  
— Постой-ка, ты ведь та самая рыжеволосая девица, которую не взяли на обучение в Алфею? — с наигранным удивлением спросила ведьма, встряхнув своей белоснежно-льдистой прической. — О тебе ходят легенды, как о самой великой неудачнице во всем Измерении!

С каждым сказанным ведьмой словом всепоглощающий гнев внутри Блум возрастал, мечтая вырваться наружу. Ей хотелось выжечь лицо высокомерной злыдне, спалить дотла её красивые волосы.

— Айси, не стоит измываться над убогими, прояви сочувствие, — со смехом вторила ей ещё одна ведьма.

Весь шабаш недобро оскалил зубы — они обожали издеваться над слабаками, поэтому Блум, как им казалось, появилась весьма кстати.

К своему сожалению, девушка осознавала, что ведьмы были в какой-то степени правы, но это не облегчало боли в груди от досады и обиды. Блум не выбирала себе такой путь.  
Двадцать восемь лет назад в заброшенном доме, по неизвестным причинам загоревшемся посреди ночи, пожарные нашли младенца в самом центре бушующей стихии.  
Найдёныша, конечно же, сразу же отправили в местную больницу, откуда впоследствии её переправили на воспитание в детский дом. Поношенные вещи и сломанные игрушки — примерно так прошло детство и школьные годы Блум в приюте. Из-за отсутствия особых талантов и знаний, по достижении совершеннолетия Блум вышвырнули и из этого пристанища без возможностей попытаться встать на ноги.

Когда волшебство вернулось обратно на Землю и все узнали о том, что где-то там существует реальный мир, сотканный из чародейства, Блум подумала о том, что именно там ей может открыться новая дорога. В то же время она обнаружила, что способна колдовать — по её венам тёк жидкий огонь, а это давало надежду на то, что Блум могла бы стать феей.  
Проработав лет пять в самых ужасных местах, взяв на себя самые сложные задачи, истерзав своё тело, через пять лет девушке удалось наконец накопить достаточно средств для поездки в Магикс.

Прибыв в столицу, к которой так долго стремилась, Блум, в первую очередь, отправилась в Алфею — ей казалось, что уж сейчас-то в её жизни все наконец наладится.  
Но в поступлении девушке было отказано; как оказалось, юных фей начинали учить строго с шестнадцати лет, потом было уже поздно, определенные навыки становились для них недоступными, то есть невозможно было закончить обучение.

Снова все обернулось против Блум, словно над ней висел злой рок.

— Эй, неудачница, может, наконец, принесешь мне годный напиток? — потребовала Айси, зачем-то больно схватив девушку за локоть. — Или хочешь, чтобы я оцарапала твоё хорошенькое личико?

Остальные посетители кафе и даже персонал молча продолжали заниматься своими делами — мешать ведьмам, нашедшим себе развлечение, было чревато неприятными последствиями. Поэтому они лишь тихо радовались про себя тому, что злодейки выбрали своей жертвой Блум, а не кого-либо из них.

Ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки — Блум чувствовала, как огненная магия начинает искриться на кончиках пальцев, призывая её к действиям. Ей было под силу дать отпор забиякам, но девушка продолжала сдерживать драконью ярость, что текла по её венам.  
Постепенно гнев сменился трепетом ожидания — пламя, рвавшееся в бой минуту назад, заволновалось в её крови с иной силой, привлекая внимание к кому-то особенному. Это чувство притяжения… Блум уже испытывала подобное сегодня утром, когда торопилась на работу.

Вскинув голову и перестав с ненавистью рассматривать костяшки пальцев удерживавшей её Айси, Блум столкнулась взглядами с мерцающими, подобно блеску звезд, серыми глазами. Это был тот же мужчина, пробудивший бурю в её душе утром.

Он схватил ведьму за плечо, заставляя Айси отойти от неё, словно пытаясь защитить Блум от враждебно настроенной ведьмы.

— Отпусти девушку, иначе мне придется отправить тебя на недельный отдых в "Светлый Камень".

Голос его звучал завораживающе красиво, подобно колдовским песнопениям сирены.   
Сейчас он, конечно, внушал силу и страх, но Блум была уверена, что он мог быть нежным, любящим и успокаивающим.

— Да что ты о себе возомнил, раз рискнул указывать мне? — с угрозой воскликнула Айси и, выпустив руку Блум, сверкнула глазами. — Да я тебя на мелкие льдистые кубики раскрошу!  
Остальные ведьмы с шумом поднялись, готовые к бою, все они были настроены враждебно по отношению невесть откуда взявшемуся мужчине.

— Прошу прощения, дамы, пожалуй, стоило вначале представиться, — губы его растянулись в ухмылке. — Я — Валтор, лидер Команды Света. — Айси моментально переменилась в лице — все злодеи знали о том, насколько был опасен для них Валтор. Он мог пометить Вас своим знаком и тогда жди беды — скоро ты точно окажешься замурован в самой ужасной тюрьме Измерения.

— У нас тут налицо проявление агрессии и, более того, угрозы представителю Команды Света, — пришедшая с ним девушка, его напарница, неодобрительно мотнула головой. — Придется вас задержать за нарушение тишины и порядка в этом мирном заведении.

Ошеломленная Блум переводила взгляды с одного лица на другое — впервые кто-то пришел ей на выручку, кто-то за неё заступился. Валтор, поймав её взгляд на себе, доброжелательно улыбнулся, заставив сердце в груди девушки сделать тройное сальто.

********

Когда-то давно, ещё во времена обучения в Облачной Башне, как и все юные ведьмы, Мирта мечтала о том, что когда-нибудь весь мир окажется у её ног. Поддавшись амбициозным порывам юности, она решила изучить магию огня — Мирта всегда думала, что раз Вселенная была создана с помощью Драконьего пламени, то только огонь сумеет себе всех подчинить.

Коротко отрезав великолепные черные косы и выкрасив их в красный оттенок, ведьма поняла, что это не тот цвет. Истинный огонь должен был быть рыжим по представлению Мирты, но сколько бы она ни перебрала красок и способов, добиться нужного эффекта не удавалось, её волосы были похожи скорее на кровь, чем на языки пламени.

Когда на Землю вернулось волшебство, родители Мирты переехали на новую планету для расширения своих горизонтов. Приехав их навестить, девушка некоторое время вместе с родными изучала новые земли, познавая неизведанный мир, и так узнала о разных горючих веществах. Особенно сильно её заинтересовал бензин — противный запах, исходивший от него, нравился Мирте, ей казалось, что именно так должен пахнуть огонь, который желает власти.

Но юность прошла, девушка отреклась от тёмной магии и стала феей. Теперь всё свободное время она проводила не за изучением огня, а за вкусной едой в кафе «Белая лошадь» — каждый здесь знал Мирту в лицо, она стала завсегдатаем этого уютного местечка. Правда, отчасти ей было ревностно, что не она одна знала об этом пристанище, её злили люди, недостойные быть посетителями этого доброго кафе.

Рыжеволосые официантки, а таких в кафе было аж двое, вызывали в Мирте затаенную зависть — они обладали тем, чего так хотелось фее, но не удавалось получить. К тому же, и Блум и Нова, как назло, владели врожденной магией огня, казалось, им все давалось с легкостью, в то время как Мирта в своё время часами сидела над учебниками, изучая призыв пламени.

И жила так Мирта изо дня в день, изредка захватываемая завистью и ревностью, балансируя между добром и злом, борясь со своими искушениями, как и все обычные люди…

********

Крепко зажмурив глаза, Блум затаила дыхание — горячая нежная ладонь коснулась её холодной кожи. Вся кровь, находившаяся в теле, тут же прильнула к этому месту, а Огонь Дракона при этом всё упорнее продолжал толкать её в спину, призывая к опрометчивым действиям.

Закончив залечивать с помощью магии раны на ногах Блум, оставленные осколками разбитой посуды, мужчина выпрямился с чувством выполненного долга — выстоять перед таким искушением Валтору удалось с большим трудом, ему постоянно хотелось опрокинуть девушку с весьма непристойными мыслями и действиями.

— Спасибо за содействие в поимке разбушевавшихся ведьм, — сказал он просто для того, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Они с Блум были наедине в маленькой комнатке для оказания медицинской помощи и мужчине просто хотелось завыть от этого, ему необходимо было как можно скорее оказаться как можно подальше от этой соблазнительной девушки. Пламя продолжало его настойчиво манить к беззащитной Блум.

— Я не сделала ничего особенного, — ответила ему Блум по той же причине. Молчание было бы невыносимо для обоих. — Пожалуй, Вы стали моим спасителем, детектив…

— Не стоит благодарностей, это мой долг — защищать всех граждан Измерения, — слишком официально выдал маг и нетерпеливо сглотнул, моля о том, чтобы Флора наконец вернулась в кабинет и самостоятельно продолжила осмотр девушки.

Как вообще Флоре пришла в голову идея оставить его вместо медсестры? Ах да, помимо Флоры, только он мог исцелять с помощью волшебства.

Воздух между ними накалился до предела, усидеть на месте без действий становилось все тяжелее, они мечтали коснуться друг друга и это ощущение сводило с ума. Руки каждого призывно дрожали, казалось, еще секунда, и они просто накинутся друг на друга, разнося все вокруг вдребезги, позволяя освободиться томившемуся в их телах Огню.

Стоило ручке двери повернуться, оповещая о том, что кто-то пришел, как Валтор тут же, нечленораздельно кинув слова прощания девушке, выбежал из комнаты, позволяя Блум свободно вздохнуть. Огонь внутри поумерил свой пыл, позволяя перевести дух.

Ни один из них не испытывал еще такой сильной волны искушения. Словно они находились посреди распростершегося до горизонта моря и хотели пить, но не могли коснуться воды, ведь она была соленой.

********

Закрыв портал за последней ведьмой, вошедшей в него, Мирта злорадно хмыкнула — когда-то Айси и ее сестра, лидеры безумного шабаша, издевались над ней во времена обучения в Облачной Башне, а теперь она сослала их на перевоспитание в "Светлый Камень".  
Фея возвела руки к потолку, словно благодаря небеса за предоставленную возможность отмщения старым обидчицам, и взволнованно посмотрела на Валтора. Тот, в свою очередь, внимательно вглядывался в огненный шар, в котором было четкое изображение Лейлы, ведшей беседу с Блум.

— Ты уже целый час смотришь этот маленький допрос, что тебя так зацепило в этой официантке? — ехидно спросила Мирта, присев на кресле напротив. — Если бы я не знала тебя, то сказала бы, что ты… впрочем, неважно, все равно это глупая мысль, — тут же остановила она себя и выжидающе посмотрела на мага.

Мужчина медленно провел пальцами по своим губам, словно пытаясь понять, стоит ли делиться с напарницей, что произошло, точнее, могло произойти, когда он остался наедине с Блум.

— Тебя когда-нибудь тянуло к человеку без видимых на то причин? — осторожно спросил он, аккуратно подбирая слова. — Словно вы были созданы для того, чтобы однажды встретиться и объединиться… и ты чувствуешь, что именно этот человек — недостающая половина твоего существа…

Реакция Мирты была весьма забавной — глаза округлились, а рот неопределенно дернулся, ей хотелось рассмеяться и в то же время, пораженно ахнуть от услышанного.

— Вал… ты что, влюбился? — с легким заиканием спросила Мирта. — Просто эти сказки про две половинки, притяжение двух душ похожи на неловкое признание в любви к этой рыжеволосой официантке.

— Думаешь, это любовь? — протянул маг с серьезным выражением лица, словно и вправду раздумывал над таким вариантом. — Хочешь сказать, что весь этот танец восторга пламени Дракона в моем сердце… всего лишь выражение любви к Блум?

Мирта, поверженная в окончательный шок, нервно хихикнула:  
— Всего лишь?! — переспросила она заплетающимся языком, слова мужчины казались ей абсурдными.

За все время их дружбы Валтор еще ни разу не интересовался девушками в романтического плане, из-за чего вокруг него расползлись слухи о том, что, вероятно, лидер Команды Света предпочитает мужчин.

— Просто это влечение… Такому великому чувству должно быть еще какое-то определение, любовь — слишком слабое выражение для того, что я испытываю к Блум. Всё во мне хотело, чтобы она стала частью меня, растворилась во мне, как кубик льда в бурлящей воде.

Он посмотрел на огненный шар, продолжавший показывать то, как Блум отвечала на вопросы о ведьмах, и закусил губы.

В кафе он ощутил тот же накал эмоций, что и утром, во время аварии, а когда Валтор оказался заперт в тесной комнате с Блум, эти желания достигли своего апофеоза. Она притягивала его к себе подобно магниту, жадно цепляющемуся за кусок металла.

Сейчас эта связь ослабла, Блум находилась где-то за несколько стен от него, Флора помогала ей с оставшимися ранками, но даже так призывы не давали забыть о себе — Валтору пришлось вцепиться в кресло для того, чтобы не сорваться с места и не понестись, сломя голову, к рыжеволосой девушке.

— Прости за нескромный вопрос, — очнувшись от удивлённого транса, Мирта смотрела на него с искорками озорства. — Когда ты в последней раз… занимался любовью? Я хочу сказать, что у нас напряженная работа, особенно в последнее время из-за треклятого убийцы, и нам всем не достает времени на… личные потребности. Если у тебя давно не было секса, то эти чувства к Блум неудивительны, твой организм намекает тебе на то, что неплохо было бы сбросить накопившийся стресс путем… активной половой жизни. Проще говоря, она хорошенькая, да и ты весьма собой недурственен, поэтому природа зовет вас, прости за грубость, трахаться. Вот и весь секрет!

Мирта испуганно икнула, когда ручка в руках Валтора задымилась и расплавилась за несколько секунд, давая понять, что мужчина разозлился:  
— Чёрт, дело не в похоти, почему ты так узко мыслишь?! Да, я хочу её, но дело не только в этом, есть ещё что-то помимо обыкновенного секса!

— Тогда, мой друг, это любовь с первого взгляда, — сделала окончательный вывод Мирта с видом, с которым врачи обычно ставят диагноз о неизлечимых болезнях. — Сочувствую, Вал, но теперь твое сердце принадлежит другому человеку и ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать.

Валтор на это лишь раздраженно махнул рукой в сторону двери, давая понять, что фее лучше поскорее покинуть его кабинет. Не став дожидаться устного приказа, она поспешила ретироваться — лучше не будить в Валторе зверя в прямом смысле слова, ведь маг, когда выходил из себя, превращался в неуправляемого крылатого монстра, который крушил все вокруг.

— Поговори с ней, скажи о том, что чувствуешь, глядишь что-то и прояснится с твоими желаниями, — посоветовала она напоследок и закрыла за собой дверь до того, как Валтор успел отреагировать на её слова.

Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, Валтор провел ладонью над огненным шаром, заставляя исчезнуть изображение Блум. Ему не хотелось поддаваться искушению, с которым Огонь Дракона манил его к этой девушке.

********

Ночная сырость, витавшая в воздухе, заставила Мирту поежиться — возвращаться домой в такое время было довольно зябко. Сейчас она могла бы нежиться в постели рядом с любимым, если бы не разругалась с ним же в пух и прах.

Скай, молодой человек Мирты, с которым она начала встречаться где-то год назад, ревностно относился к тому, что его девушка выходила на ночные дежурства — он требовал, чтобы Мирта уволилась со столь опасной и трудной работы, так как не понимал, что фее нравилось быть частью Команды Света, быть защитницей Измерения.

Некоторое время девушка шла спокойно — прохожих на улице почти не было, единственный пьяный парниша, которого она случайно толкнула, не обратил на неё внимания, лишь задумчиво почесал затылок. В какой-то момент вязкое ощущение тревоги заставило Мирту поспешить.

Её внимание привлекла витрина одного из магазинчиков с колдовскими зельями — на сверкающей поверхности стекла отражалась вся красота ночного города. В них были видны многоквартирные дома, часть скоростной магистрали для роботов, а в углу мелькал тот самый паренек, которого толкнула Мирта. Отчетливо был виден фонарь, возле которого фея остановилась, но… её отражения среди ночной идиллии не было!

Резко сорвавшись с места, Мирта побежала вперед, пытаясь сколдовать перемещение либо защитное заклятие, но у неё ничего не выходило. Она бежала вглядываясь при этом в каждую встречную витрину — Мирта ни в одной из них не отражалась.

Дрожащей рукой она потянулась к телефону, чтобы набрать номер Валтора, который оставался её единственной надеждой на спасение.

За доли секунды Мирте стало ясно, почему не было свидетелей того, как Огненный Демон тащит своих жертв по улицам, почему ни одна камера города не зафиксировала его действий.

Телефон растворился в ее руках, стоило только нажать кнопку вызова. Громкие гудки послышались за ее спиной, заставив фею похолодеть от ужаса. В отчаянной попытке Мирта кинулась к пьяному парню с криками, но тот продолжал игнорировать её существование, он не видел и не слышал её, она была лишь напуганным призраком, которому никто не придет на помощь.

Сонный голос Валтора прозвучал грубовато — коллега гневным голосом поинтересовался, какого черта Мирта решила разбудить его посреди ночи.

— Господин детектив, — томный женский голос, совершенно отличающийся от голоса Мирты, ответил магу с нескрываемой насмешкой. — Как жаль, но, кажется, маленькая фея, которая позвонила тебе, сейчас немного занята. Что она делает, спросите Вы? Конечно же, пытается убежать от смерти, от меня, Огненного Демона… Ах да, пока не забыла, должна сказать, что Вы следующий в моем списке. С нетерпением буду ждать нашей встречи!

Мирта замерла перед убийцей — она прекрасно понимала, что не выживет, поэтому решила, что должна встретить смерть с честью.

Она не отведёт взгляда от Огненного Демона, она запомнит своего палача.

********

Поджав ноги под стулом и неуютно поёрзав на своем месте, мечтая поскорее покинуть мрачную комнату для допросов, Блум натянуто улыбнулась Лейле, которая закончила свою часть вопросов и явно спешила её покинуть.

Впервые Блум попала в участок полторы недели назад, после стычки с ведьмами в кафе. В тот раз всё было мирно и мило, ей даже залечили раны, но сегодня девушку ожидал иной прием.

Во время обеденного перерыва в кафе буквально-таки ворвались патрулирующие специалисты и вывели Блум из здания чуть ли не под конвоем, объясняя своё поведением тем, что они получили ордер на её арест по подозрению в каких-то незаконных деяниях.

Уже знакомое чувство трепетного ожидания разлилось по всему телу, стоило Валтору прикоснуться к ручки двери с обратной стороны. Блум уже знала о том, что он здесь. Стало быть, лидер Команды Света решил лично провести допрос. Колдовская песнь Огня просила приблизиться девушку к магу, уверяя её в том, что они должны стать единым целым.

— Добрый день, мисс Гардения.

Сердце в груди сжалось — голос Валтора звучал невероятно красиво, все в этом таинственном детективе притягивало внимание Блум, ей хотелось раствориться в его идеальности.

Но на этот раз оба были готовы к тому, чтобы противостоять притяжению, играющему между ними. Они не готовы были сдаваться пред лицом этих манящих призывов, на этот раз Блум и Валтор столкнутся как враги.

— Был бы добрым, если бы меня не увезли с работы в наручниках, как преступницу.

Она пыталась казаться рассерженной, Блум хотелось скрыть от мага то, насколько он очаровывает её на самом деле.

Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, стараясь быть сдержаннее, он прошел в кабинет для того, чтобы занять свое место напротив обвиняемой. В воздухе между ними тут же, практически осязаемо, завихрилось напряжение — пламя в душе каждого буйствовало все сильнее и сильнее.

Блум вопросительно изогнула бровь, в то время как её руки, прикованные к столу наручниками, подрагивали от смутного желания дотянуться до мага. С силой зажмурив глаза, пытаясь отогнать назойливые мысли о том, как она целует тонкие губы Валтора, девушка издала сокрушенный стон — продолжительное молчание угнетало её, мешая сосредоточиться.

— Если я здесь просто для того, чтобы помолчать с Вами за компанию, то, должна заметить, у меня найдутся дела и поважнее, — процедила она сквозь зубы, упорно продолжая мысленный бой с самой собой.

Влечение к магу было настолько сильным, что девушка начинала бояться того, что не сможет устоять и просто потеряет над собой контроль. Тогда на неё не только обвинения в убийствах, но и сексуальные домогательства к детективу повесят.

Валтор же, в свою очередь, казался абсолютно спокойным и собранным. Сложив руки в замок перед собой, он подался вперед, заставляя Блум нервно сглотнуть и отвести взгляд в сторону. Стены вокруг внезапно показались удивительно интересными.

— Скажите, мисс Гардения, откуда Вы родом? — наконец спросил он, перестав терзать бедняжку тишиной.

— С планеты Земля, слышали о такой? — с легким вызовом спросила Блум. — Многие века магия обходила мою родину стороной до тех пор, пока не произошло чудо и феи не вернулись домой.

— Знаете ли Вы о горючем веществе под названием "бензин"?

— Само собой, как и любой другой нормальный человек. Ах да, в Магиксе автомобиле движутся с помощью волшебства, а не благодаря бензину, поэтому Вы, вероятно, понятия не имеете, что это такое.

— Вы, отчасти, правы, раньше я ничего не знал о том, что представляет собой бензин. Но наш аналитик просветил меня, когда выяснилось, что именно это вещество использовал серийный убийца, известный Вам, вероятно, как Огненный Демон.

Девушка наморщилась, пытаясь вспомнить все новости, крутившиеся вокруг личности первого убийцы, появившегося в Магиксе, о жестокости которого, пожалуй, были наслышаны абсолютно все. Правда, в газетах ничего не говорилось о том, что он поджигал своих жертв с помощью бензина, видимо, Команде Света удалось скрыть эту деталь от армады журналистов.

— Если Вы хотите узнать подробности о том, что из себя представляет бензин, то должна Вас разочаровать: я не сумею расписать Вам его химическую формулу или какие там ещё данные требуются обычно для расследования.

Неопределенно ухмыльнувшись, маг развел руками в стороны, в которых тут же появилась какая-то папка, набитая до предела бумагами. Раскрыв на определенной странице и выудив из недр фотографию с изображением толстого мужчины, который был похож на ожиревшего пса, Валтор положил её так, чтобы девушка смогла разглядеть всё.

— Вам знакомо лицо этого человека?

После внимательного разглядывания фотографии лицо Блум озарило недоброе выражение — ей казалось, что теперь она поняла, в чем дело.

— Так я здесь из-за этого извращенца? Дайте угадаю, он написал на меня жалобу и потребовал отправить меня в "Светлый Камень"?

— Это мистер Брафилиус, известный анимаг, — пояснил он и затем подтвердил опасения Блум. — Он и вправду не оказался в восторге оттого, что Вы подпалили его хвост.

— На самом деле это был пиджак, к тому же, если бы он не убежал с дикими воплями, я собиралась в итоге потушить этот маленький пожар… Знаете, я совершенно не жалею о содеянном, Вы должны понимать, что ни одной девушке не понравится, если её начнут лапать. А как бы Вы отнеслись к тому, если бы эти когтистые лапы ущипнули Вашу задницу?! — вспыхнув от злости, Блум заглянула в серый омут сосредоточенных глаз мага.   
— Да, я не сдержалась и подпалила его чертов костюм, пусть скажет спасибо за то, что я избавила его от этого клоунского наряда!

Щелкнув пальцами над фотографией, заставляя разгневанную девушку резко замолкнуть, Валтор тут же заменил её другим изображением и насторожился, наблюдая за реакцией допрашиваемой.

Увидев обугленные останки посреди потухшего костра, в которых с трудом, но всё же узнавался Брафилиус, Блум вскрикнула в ужасе и вскочила на ноги, не обратив внимания на то, как наручники больно прорезали кожу на руках, не давая ей отойти от стола.

— Господи, что это?! Почему Вы мне показываете что-то настолько… — но она просто не была способна подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы описать кошмар, творившийся на фотографии.

— Именно в таком состоянии нашли мистера Брафилиуса на следующее утро после Вашей с ним потасовки, — холодно отозвался Валтор. — Посмотрите внимательнее на то, что сделали с ним бензин и огненное колдовство.

Но Блум тут же протестующее замотала головой, чем вызвала гнев в мужчине. Рывком поднявшись на ноги и перекинувшись через стол, свободной рукой он вцепился в Блум, привлекая её к себе:  
— Несколько дней назад мы нашли связь между жертвами, павшими от рук Огненного Демона. Все они, как минимум один раз, побывали в кафе «Белая лошадь», где Вы, вот так совпадение, уже несколько лет работаете официанткой. Также Вы родом с планеты Земля, где производится бензин, и, помимо всего прочего, владеете магией огня. Но самое главное не в этом… Пять дней назад Мирта, член Команды Света, стала ещё одной из жертв убийцы. А Вы являетесь бывшей девушкой её парня, Ская, с которым ранее несколько лет состояли в серьезных отношениях и были даже помолвлены… Знаете, все это наталкивает меня на мысль о том, что Вы и Огненный Демон можете быть одной личностью!

Блум и сама не заметила того, как по щекам заструились слезы:  
— Вы правда думаете… что я убила этих людей? Думаете, что я способна на подобное?

Ее сердце разрывалось от боли, она чувствовала себя преданной и униженной. Человек, к которому так упорно её манило, обвинял её в жестоких серийных убийствах. Это было так же неожиданно и больно, как если бы лучший друг напал на Блум со спины.

Девушке не удалось сдержать истерического рыдания, казалось, что своими жестокими словами и подозрениями Валтор выдрал сердце из её хрупкой грудной клетки и, сжав в своих тонких пальцах, безжалостно раздавил.

********

Липкие капли дождя нещадно барабанили по деревянной крышке гроба — наступил день прощания.

Слезы и уныние — именно это вторилось вслед Мирте, покинувшей мир живых уже навсегда. Похороны в её честь стали самым большим трауром для Команды Света.  
Валтор произнес длинную пылкую речь о том, какой верной подругой для всех была эта веселая, неординарная фея. Маг с чувством говорил о том, какой была непостоянной эта девушка — она могла быть назойливой и шумной, тихой и вдумчивой, могла довести до белого каления любого и в то же время была надёжным другом, который всегда поймёт и утешит, придёт на помощь. Мирта была достойным представителем Команды Света.

И, в то же время, пока Валтор делился со всеми тем, как была дорога для всех эта девушка, на его сердце тяжелой тенью легло чувство вины. В ночь убийства фея позвонила ему в надежде, что он придет к ней, сумеет спасти, но Огненный Демон оказался слишком изворотливым, магу не удалось подоспеть вовремя. Но после разговора с этим маньяком, он точно знал, что убийца был представителем женского пола. Пусть этого и было мало, но всё же картинка о том, что представляет собой этот демон, начинала постепенно складываться.  
Смерть Мирты послужила толчком для всех — если раньше и были те, кто игнорировал факт существования серийного убийцы в Магиксе, то теперь каждый загорелся желанием его поймать. Особенно сильно о возмездии мечтал Валтор, он посвятил всего себя этому запутанному делу.

Полторы недели упорных поисков и размышлений наконец дали свои плоды и ниточки начали сплетаться вокруг первого подозреваемого. Но, если верить всем мало-мальским уликам, кровавым убийцей была робкая официантка по имени Блум, с которой Валтору уже приходилось сталкиваться.

После беседы с девушкой расследование зашло в очередной тупик — либо Блум была просто великолепной актрисой, достойной высших кинонаград, либо у Огненного Демона был зуб на эту милую девушку и он пытался её подставить, ведь все дороги в итоге приводили Валтора к этой невинной, с виду, официантке.

За ходом допроса наблюдала Команда Света в полном составе и каждый из них почувствовал себя виноватым, когда девушка заплакала, не выдержав сильного давления — Валтор был довольно жесток с ней, но реакция Блум на обвинения наводила на мысль о том, что не так-то все просто в этом деле, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Убийца продолжал скрываться где-то в тени, с судорожным хохотом наблюдая за тем, как изнуряет себя Команда Света поставленной перед ними загадкой.

Похороны подошли к концу, присутствующие постепенно разбредались, оставляя Валтора наедине со свежей могилой и мыслями о том, как же сильно он провинился перед покойной напарницей.

Сейчас маг выглядел уставшим и ослабшим — бессонные ночи, проведенные в безрезультатных поисках убийцы, отразились на его самочувствии и здоровье не лучшим образом. С другой стороны, временами казалось, что детектив нагружает себя работой для того, чтобы притупить чувство боли, ставшей постоянной гостьей в его израненном поражениями сердце.

Тихая мелодия зазвонившего телефона пробудила Валтора из состояния задумчивой скорби — незнакомый номер зловеще моргнул ему с экрана, предвещая беду:  
— Добрый день, детектив, не правда ли? — поинтересовался игривый голос звонившей девушки. — Надеюсь, земля будет пухом для Вашей подруги.

Все тело мага мгновенно покрылось холодным потом — это был голос Огненного демона, именно она говорила с Валтором в ночь убийства Мирты.

— Покажись, если хватит смелости, и перестань со мной играть! — рыкнул он в трубку, яростно сжав телефон. — Я доберусь до тебя, демонесса, и, клянусь Великим Драконом, ты пожалеешь о том, что подняла руку на мою напарницу.

Веселое хихиканье убийцы грубо оборвало его речь:  
— Оставьте эти глупые угрозы при себе, милый мой друг. Мы оба знаем, что Вам меня не догнать. Я умнее и быстрее, у Вас нет и шанса против меня!

Ему хотелось швырнуть телефон и растоптать его ногами, разнося вдребезги, как если бы на самом деле это была смеющаяся тварь по другую сторону трубки. А убийца продолжала веселиться, наслаждаясь их беседой:  
— «Любимой подруге и верной соратнице», — неожиданно процитировала она надпись на надгробии Мирты. — Именно это Вы ценили в этой фее при жизни, да?

Телефон выпал из замерших рук, когда Валтор осознал, что Огненный Демон, которого он так долго ищет, где-то рядом, что она всё это время наблюдала за ним.

Неистово завертев головой, пытаясь отыскать её взглядом, он взглянул на вершину холма, где среди крон деревьев виднелась темная фигура, что махнула приветливо мужчине рукой, поймав на себе взгляд Валтора. Сердце в груди мага замерло — это несомненно был убийца, Огненный Демон был прямо перед ним.

Незнакомка в черном растаяла в воздухе, стоило ему сделать рывок в сторону демонессы. 

Единственным, что он смог разглядеть в такой дали, был блеск ярко-рыжих локонов.

********

Испуганно вздрогнув, когда её окликнули, Блум вопросительно взглянула на протянутые ладони:  
— Что, уже поговорила со своим парнем? — спросила она скорее из вежливости, чем из интереса. — Мне показалось, или ты просила его оставить нелепые угрозы?

— Да, Энди просто заявил, что расстанется со мной, если я снова останусь на ночную смену, — ответила Нова, надув губы. — Спасибо, Блум, что одолжила свой телефон позвонить, иначе бы он совсем извелся!.. Как я могла забыть свою трубку дома? Порой диву даюсь собственной рассеянности!

Хлопнув девушку по плечу, Нова поспешила к очередному столику собирать заказы. Блум удивленно взглянула на оставшийся мокрый отпечаток ладони на своей рубашке, раздумывая о том, где её коллега успела промокнуть. Неужели она выходила на улицу в такой дождливый день?

Когда-то Нова была хорошей подругой, поддерживавшей её во времена попыток поступить в Алфею. Фея сама предложила ей поддержку, обосновав это тем, что рыжие должны держаться вместе. Хотя, если задуматься, помимо более или менее схожего оттенка волос, девушек больше ничего не объединяло.

Нова была родом с Солярии, поэтому в её волшебстве содержались частички солнечного пламени, но она уступала Блум по силе. Почувствовав уколы зависти, связанной такой неравностью магических способностей, Нова постепенно охладела к подруге и отдалилась от неё. Правда, из-за работы в одном кафе они постоянно виделись, что не позволяло полностью прекратить общение.

Прихватив коробки с мусором, Блум неохотно выглянула на улицу — дождь продолжал колоть прохожих своими холодным иголочками, заставляя всех спешить укрыться в ближайших кофейнях.

Побоявшись простыть, она бегом домчалась до мусорных баков и мгновенно, скинув свою ношу, повернула обратно к двери служебного входа, и в этот момент её уже привычно пробило предчувствие близости кого-то, полюбившегося её внутреннему Огню.

В следующую секунду её с силой развернули и, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в тонкую шею, ударили головой о кирпичную поверхность стены.

Серые глаза с безумным проблеском оглядывали её лицо:  
— Что, рыжая стерва, удивлена? — обратился к ней Валтор, сжимая её шею еще сильнее, совершенно не боясь придушить девушку. — Не стоило звонить мне с собственного телефона, если не хотела так легко попасться. Текна за доли секунды вычислила, кто оказался тем, кто звонил мне на похоронах моего друга и представь моё удивление, когда выяснилось, что это была ты.

Обессиленная Блум с трудом подняла руки, цепляясь за рубашку мага, и попыталась его оттолкнуть. Её зрачки метались из стороны в сторону, пока девушка пыталась понять, что происходит и о каком звонке идет речь.

— Почему молчишь, Огненный Демон? Часом ранее ты была удивительно болтливой, пока расхваливала свой безупречный ум, — вены на лице мужчины вздулись от ярости, поглотившей весь его разум. Рука, душившая Блум, постепенно превратилась в когтистую длань дракона, готового разорвать ее в клочья.

— Не понимаю… о чем Вы? — прохрипела она с огромным усилием. В глазах начинало темнеть, легкие же горели от нехватки воздуха. — Чем я на этот раз провинилась?

— Посмотрите-ка, ты и вправду великолепная актриса! — воскликнул он и почти рассмеялся. — Ты выглядишь такой невинной и перепуганной, готов рукоплескать твоей идеальной игре. Вот только на этот раз не получится, ведь я видел тебя и слышал твой голос… Твой голос…

Смятение, тут же разлившееся в его груди, заставило Валтора разжать руку. Девушка тут же упала на колени с шумными вдохами — голова в ту же секунду закружилась, позволяя миру вокруг пуститься в сумасшедший пляс.

Ладонь мужчины дрожала, а злость, застилавшая разум, отступила — он понял, что совершил ужасную ошибку, он вновь попался в хитросплетенную ловушку Огненного Демона. Убийца сбивал его всё это время с толку, убеждая Валтора в том, что маньяком была именно Блум, но голос — девушка, которую он только что чуть было не задушил, не говорила с ним так же игриво, её голос не был пропитан тем соблазнительным ядом, с которым говорила демонесса. Это были два разных голоса и два совершенно разных человека.

Он опустил взгляд на девушку, сидевшей в луже и пытавшейся прийти в себя после внезапного нападения. Белоснежная кожа на шее Блум покрылась сочными свежими синяками, глаза покраснели от застывших слез, а лицо побледнело после испытанного страха.

— Мисс Гардения… Блум, прости меня, — проговорил он, отбросив фамильярности. — Я не хотел… я всего лишь запутался… я ничего не могу понять, я заблудился в потемках этой загадки…

Испуганно отстранившись, когда Валтор потянулся к ней, девушка опустила и без того замерзшие руки в глубины холодной лужи.

— Не бойся меня, клянусь, я не совершу более таких ошибок… Позже, когда тебе станет лучше, я все объясню, но сейчас… ты должна сказать, брал ли кто-нибудь твой мобильный?

Она едва заметно отодвинулась, боясь очередной вспышки агрессии, и слабо кивнула:  
— М… моя подруга, Нова, звонила своему парню, — отозвалась Блум, с трудом шевеля посиневшими губами. — Где-то час назад, если я правильно помню.

— Скажи, а у этой Новы… её волосы, случайно, не такие же рыжие, как твои?

Стоило девушке кивнуть, как все встало на свои места — чёткая картинка того, что же собой представлял Огненный Демон, наконец, собралась воедино.

Коснувшись мокрых локонов Блум, мужчина впервые искренне улыбнулся:  
— Всё будет теперь иначе, обещаю тебе.

********

Прислонившись к двери своего автомобиля он с нетерпением поглядывал на дверь кафе. Прижимая к груди букет ромашек, цветы, которые росли исключительно на Земле, что сделало их труднодобываемыми и дорогими в Магиксе, Валтор размышлял о том, как девушка отреагирует на его появление.

В последний раз он виделся с Блум три месяца назад, когда пытался задушить её, решив, что именно она скрывалась под маской Огненного демона. Сейчас сама мысль о том, что у него возникли такие предположения, казалась мужчине абсурдной. К счастью, в итоге, все встало на свои места и истинный убийца был схвачен.

Фея с Солярии, Нова, оказалась таинственным серийным убийцей, державшей город в страхе долгие месяцы. Она пыталась подставить Блум, наталкивая Команду Света на ложный след, но это ей не помогло — в итоге в ее квартире была найдена уйма улик, доказывавших тот факт, что именно Нова была Огненным Демоном. Она собирала себе трофеи, прикарманивая украшения, которые носили ее жертвы. Родной же брат Новы жил на Земле, что наводило на мысль о том, что именно от него девушка узнала, что такое бензин и решила использовать его в своих злодеяниях. И самое главное было в том, что Валтор узнал голос феи, стоило ей только раскрыть рот — именно с ней он говорил по телефону, маг был уверен в этом на все сто процентов.

Несмотря на то, что сама Нова отрицала свою причастность к убийствам, для остальных это стало неопровержимым фактом, ни у кого не возникало сомнений в том, что именно она была Огненным Демоном.

Спустя почти три месяца разбирательств и судебных процессов, Нова была единогласно признана виновной и отправлена на заключение в Измерение Омега.

Теперь Валтор мог спокойно вздохнуть и почувствовать толику облегчения — он сумел поймать убийцу Мирты.

А сейчас же дело оставалось за малым — необходимо было загладить свою вину перед Блум, притяжение к которой так и не ослабло даже несмотря на все эти события.

Когда, наконец, Огонь внутри радостно запел, Валтор взглянул на вышедшую девушку, которая неуверенно остановилась, заметив мага.

— Добрый вечер, Блум, — решительно проговорил он, взяв инициативу в свои руки. Уверенным шагом преодолев расстояние, разделявшее их, мужчина вежливо поклонился и протянул цветы. — Знаю, в прошлую нашу встречу все пошло не очень… вежливо с моей стороны, поэтому я молю Вас о том, чтобы Вы дали мне шанс загладить вину.

Окинув его оценивающим взглядом, Блум с трудом сдержала улыбку:  
— Вам придется очень хорошо постараться, чтобы заработать моё прощение, господин детектив.

Напряженность, когда-то образовавшаяся между ними, наконец спала, уступая место единогласному зову двух Огоньков друг к другу.

********

Озорное алое пламя разгорелось на кончиках её пальцев, стоило ей поднять взгляд к окну.   
В одной из квартир, весело разводя руками в стороны, Валтор что-то рассказывал невидимому для неё собеседнику, то и дело заходясь приступом смеха.

Нестерпимое чувство голода прожгло её изнутри, призывая к активным действиям — она давненько никого не убивала, поэтому сдерживаться становилось все сложнее.

Огненный Демон — это имя, конечно, было лестным, но она бы предпочла имя менее дикое, ведь на самом деле она являлась посланником Священного Дракона, очищающего мир от скверны. Но никто этого не замечал, всем была интересна лишь одна сторона медали.

Правда, когда дело касалось Валтора, она не думала о благородности своей миссии, ей просто хотелось загнать этого миловидного ягненка в угол и поглотить его целиком. Ей необходимо было вкусить вкус сладостной крови и похрустеть мощными костями, сливаясь с ним воедино.

Но вначале они сойдутся в обжигающей игре, в которой Валтору не суждено одержать победу.

Сегодня, как и было обещано, Огненный Демон вернется за своей последней жертвой.

********

Бледные локоны Новы казались издали растекающейся по ее плечам лавой, безжалостно въедающейся в кожу. Кислорода с каждой секундой становилось все меньше, что заставляло Валтора согнуться, в попытках вырваться из удушливой атмосферы. Костер, что разожгла вокруг него фея, не обжигал, он лишал мужчину вожделенного воздуха. Валтор просто задыхался в окружении стихии, из которой когда-то был рожден — у Огненного Демона определенно было чувство юмора. Черного юмора.

Он смотрел на Нову, улыбавшуюся в ответ, пока пред глазами на поплыли волны, изменяя все вокруг. Внезапно Валтор осознал, что перед костром стоит уже другая девушка. Волосы ее были длиннее и ярче лавы Новы, теперь его с насмешкой созерцала Блум.

— Красивая ночь, господин детектив, не находите? — спросила она голосом Новы, расплываясь в милой улыбке.

Мужчина резко сел на кровати, игнорируя закружившуюся от такой внезапности голову. 

Мысли путались, мешая отойти от плохого сна и осознать, что Огненный Демон теперь был лишь досадным ночным кошмаром.

Похлопав по второй половине кровати, пытаясь отыскать возлюбленную, чтобы найти утешение в её теплых объятиях, Валтор с досадой обнаружил, что Блум нет на месте.  
Решив, что девушка, скорее всего, по обыкновению своему, заперлась в ванне, смывая с себя напоминая об их бурной личной жизни, маг поднялся с кровати — присоединиться к Блум в душе было невероятно соблазнительной идеей.

Запевший мобильный заставил его вздрогнуть, плохое предчувствие тут же сжало его сердце в паническом страхе.

— Не спится, милый? — поинтересовался тот самый голос, преследовавший его во сне. — Надеюсь, Вы не успели обо мне позабыть?

Он не мог в это поверить, но чертов Огненный Демон снова атаковал его телефон своими разговорами.

— Удивлены? — догадалась убийца и, кажется, улыбнулась. — Что поделать, я полна сюрпризов, к этому стоит привыкнуть… И, должна заметить, я предупреждала о том, что Вам меня не поймать.

Все слова куда-то исчезли, выставляя Валтора идиотом, который был просто не в состоянии найти достойного ответа. Он лишь продолжал стоять в оцепенении, прислушиваясь к до боли знакомому голосу.

— Бедняжка Нова, как ей, любопытно, сейчас живется среди льдов? — томно хихикнув, спросила она. — Думаю, Вам стоит поблагодарить меня за то, что я не воспользовалась голосом Блум. — Звук щелчка оповестил Валтора о том, что его собеседница воспользовалась магией. Когда демонесса заговорила снова, Валтору стало, мягко говоря, не по себе. Ее голос полностью изменился. — Если бы я говорила с Вами так, то сейчас в Омеге мерзла бы Ваша ненаглядная девушка.

Теперь она говорила так же мило и вкрадчиво, как Блум, используя ее голос, что заставило Валтора, сильного и уверенного в себе мужчину, съежиться в беспомощный комок — все это время он охотился за иллюзией, постоянно меняющей свой облик.

До Валтора постепенно доходила мысль, что все, что он сумел разузнать об Огненном Демоне, могло оказаться вымыслом или же, наоборот, чистейшей правдой, но он не мог понять, какой же из двух вариантов верный, существует ли разгадка к тайне сущности этого хитроумного убийцы.

— Господи, Валтор, Вы представить не можете себе, насколько я дорожу Вами, — продолжила она терзать его воображение голосом Блум. — Я так хочу Вас заполучить! Мечтаю миловаться-целоваться с Вами и в то же время хочу жестко трахнуть. А я еще я сплю и вижу, как разрезаю Вашу кожу, наблюдая за тем, как тонкая бледная ткань, окутавшая Ваш скелет, краснеет от боли и удовольствия. Я испепелю Вас своим жаром, пламя мое обглодает Ваши кости, а останки я буду беречь до скончания веков.

Это было жутко — голос его милой Блум говорил несвойственные ей извращенные бредни. Валтору хотелось заткнуть Огненного Демона или же молить о том, что бы он снова вернулся к голосу Новы.

— Я так сильно голодна, что желаю поглотить Вас целиком! — И, издав протяжный стон, демонесса в очередной раз сменила голос, словно прислушавшись к немой просьбе мага. Теперь девушка умело притворялась Миртой, — Может, нам стоит, наконец, встретиться лицом к лицу? — Кратко объяснив то, где же именно будет ждать его, убийца поспешно попрощалась. Их встреча состоится завтра и совершенно не ясно, чем в итоге всё закончится.

Закутанная в полотенце Блум включила свет, когда вошла в комнату — с её промокших волос скатывались капли воды, а сама она улыбалась, ведь после принятого душа она чувствовала себя посвежевшей и отдохнувшей.

— В чем дело, любимый, ты почему на ногах? — с беспокойством спросила она, заметив застывшего у кровати Валтора. — Меня потерял?

********

Неровные деревянные доски, повидавшие многое на своем веку, судя по их потрепанному состоянию, предательски поскрипывали под ногами, привлекая к себе внимание всех крыс в округе. В этом забытом складском помещении, которое Валтор отыскал на самой окраине Магикса, было бы совсем темно, если бы маг не освещал себе путь огненными шарами.  
Прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, который издавал не сам, он медленно продвигался по старой комнате, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту, готовый в любой момент защититься с помощью магии.

Сегодня состоится его свидание с Огненным Демоном, эта ночь прояснит все в затуманенном разуме мага.

И вот, настал этот момент — потрепанный диванчик, кресло и стол, на которой сидела она, величественно выпрямив спину. Сейчас демонесса выглядела как Нова:  
— Я так рада тому, что ты все же решил прийти, и мне не терпится поскорее вкусить тебя, провести языком по всему твоему торсу — внешность Новы, но голос Мирты — она продолжала путать мужчину, все более умело пользуясь волшебством. Через несколько минут её волосы стали короче и краснее, превращая убийцу в погибшую фею. — Скажи, в какой позе ты хочешь меня?

Ему же хотелось накинуться на неё с кулаками, сломить чертового убийцу и изранить её своими боевыми заклинаниями.

Мирта ехидно улыбнулась, проговорив голосом Блум:  
— Ты выглядишь как заблудший щеночек, это так мило! Мне не терпится коснуться тебя… но спешить все же не стоит. Начнем с охоты. Поймай меня, если сможешь.

Длинные рыжие локоны Блум заструились рядом с ним, но только он протянул к ней руки в попытках схватить наглое создание, возомнившее себя хищником, как Огненный Демон исчез и возник в другом месте, сменив в очередной раз свой облик. Валтор суетливо заметался по комнате, пытаясь коснуться этой ускользающей тени. Эта игра сводила его с ума — три лица слились воедино, Блум, Мирта и Нова дружно смеялись над его бессилием, запрокинув голову. Их голоса кружили вокруг, сбивая с толку и подливая масла в огонь. То шепот соблазна Новы, то крики радости Блум, то отчаянная мольба о помощи Мирты — Валтору казалось, что все вокруг нереально, что все это лишь галлюцинации.

В какой-то момент в его ладони оказались горячие пальцы Новы, а она сама впилась в его губы жадным поцелуем, постепенно превращаясь в Блум. Стоило попытаться обвить талию демонессы руками, как она тут же исчезла.

Ногти больно оцарапали кожу на плечах, когда Мирта с томным придыханием лизнула его шею. Не переставая менять облики, убийца кружил вокруг него, измываясь над его воображением и психикой.

— Кто же я? Мирта, что просто подстроила свою смерть, или Нова, которой удалось сбежать из Измерения Омега? А может быть, Блум, которая осталась мирно спать в твоем доме? — спросила она, кусая его ухо.

Валтор больше не мог себя сдерживать, он взревел, подобно раненному зверю, готовому сражаться до последнего вздоха, и, схватив демонессу за шею, протащил её к стене, врезав тело убийцы в окно. Удар оказался настолько сильным, что по лицу убийцы, миновав глаза, опускаясь к губам и шее, заструилась кровь. Но, казалось, она не испытывала боли и, вероятно, даже радовалась такой активности со стороны мага.

— Возьми меня, — призывно прошептала Мирта голосом Новы. — Может, когда войдешь в меня, сможешь понять, кто же на самом деле перед тобой. Познай меня изнутри.

Его ладонь крепко сжимала правое бедро сумасшедшей, пока короткие волосы вновь не обернулись рыжими локонами, а глаза не стали небесно-голубыми. Блум медленным ласкающим движением опустила ладонь на его грудь, с удовольствием отметив про себя, как быстро бьется сердце мужчины. Он был в полной её власти.

Воздух заметался искрами, когда они сошлись в яростном поцелуе. Огонь в душе Валтора ликовал, пока он пытался одолеть в схватке острый язык демонессы.

Лавина ни с чем непередаваемого удовольствия прожгла каждый уголок тела, когда маг, резко раздвинув ноги девушки и приподняв её в воздухе, вторгся в её тело. Сладострастные звуки сорвались с губ Блум — убийца перестал менять обличия и голоса, полностью сосредоточившись на их диком сексе.

Стекло каждый раз жалобно хрустело, когда Валтор вдавливал в него хрупкое нежное тело демонессы.

Их стоны разливались по всему складскому помещению, отзываясь по углам эхом и возвращаясь обратно к ним безудержными вскриками, кружа голову всё сильнее. Их тела были объяты огнем как изнутри, так и снаружи — неконтролируемой мощи колдовство охватило всё пространство вокруг них.

Валтор неистово двигался в ней, пока Блум с трудом удерживала себя в сознании, цепляясь за осколки разбитого реального мира. Казалось, это звериное буйство длилось вечность, ни один из них не испытывал подобного ранее — весь мир померк, растворяя все вопросы в ночи, заставляя ответы ярко засиять.

Валтор точно знал, кто был рядом с ним, чьё тело извивалось под его напором.

Ответы, наконец, были расставлены по своим местам — хотя, пожалуй, маг с самого начала знал о том, кем же был Огненный Демон на самом деле.

Эти странные всплески магии в его душе, когда он приходил на места преступления, он с самого начала улавливал эту связь, но не мог до конца осознать, в чем же дело. Он всегда чувствовал это присутствие, он знал, что в тени скрывается кто-то близкий его Огню Дракона, его вторая половина.

Все это время Огненным Демоном была именно Блум и никто, кроме неё.

********

Любопытствующие представители прессы столпились вокруг ограждения, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь за крепкими спинами специалистов, загораживающих всё самое интересное своими фигурами. Каждый журналист знал, что сегодня произошло убийство, что Огненный Демон вернулся.

Лейла бегала из стороны в сторону, расталкивая собравшихся зевак, пока Флора изучала потухшие останки. Отдав Текне на анализ собранные материалы, она подняла взгляд на напарницу:  
— Ты тоже заметила? — без слов поняла Текна, продолжая вводить что-то в свой планшет. — На этот раз у нас две жертвы… чертов демон распоясался.

Планшет в её руках завибрировал, привлекая к себе внимание. Взглянув на подозрительно быстро появившиеся результаты, Текна помрачнела:  
— Есть совпадения по нашей базе… останки мужчины… они принадлежат Валтору.

Услышав это, Флора разрыдалась в голос — они снова потеряли одного из своих соратников, в этот раз они лишились лидера, сплотившего их когда-то в единую команду.

— Вторая жертва… это его девушка, Блум, которая когда-то была подозреваемой в этом деле… Какого дьявола здесь произошло?!

Но им не дано было понять того, что Валтор и Блум не смогли устоять пред лицом соблазна, призывавшего их слиться воедино, а в этом им мог помочь только огонь.

Они взошли в центр разведенного костра, держась за руки, они целовались до самого последнего вздоха. Блум наконец обрела свой дом, а Валтор — счастье. Навсегда связанные смертью, отныне они переродятся как одно целое полноценное пламя. Темная частичка огня обрела свой свет и не намерена была его отпускать. Некогда разрушенные звенья единой цепи восстановились.

Дело о серийном убийце, объявившегося в самом центре Волшебного Измерения, навсегда останется для остальных неразгаданной тайной. 


	4. As the world falls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: 13+  
> Жанры: Постканон (не учитывает события 8го сезона), Кроссовер, Songfic, Романтика, Фэнтези  
> Предупреждения: ООС  
> Размер: Мини  
> Статус: Закончен  
> Песня: David Bowie – As The World Falls Down
> 
> *As the world falls down = Когда рухнет мир

_But I’ll be there for you_   
_As the world falls down_   
_Falling in love_   
_Но я буду здесь ради тебя,_   
_Даже когда мир рухнет_   
_и утонет в любви._

Всё валилось из рук — книги разбрасывались по полу, стоило их еле коснуться, вазы разлетались вдребезги, когда они находились рядом и просто всё шло кувырком с самого утра. Невезение достигло полного апогея, когда предназначенное для бала платье превратилось в угольки под напором утюга, что заставило Блум взреветь от бессилия — мысль о том, что какие-нибудь вредные ведьмы наложили на неё заклятье хронической неудачи казалась всё более правдоподобной. Решив, что терпеть это и далее невозможно, девушка быстро собралась и поспешила прочь из Алфеи, надеясь на то, что смена обстановки хоть как-то поможет.

Обыкновенный полдень в дождливую осеннюю среду пришёлся как нельзя кстати — липкая сырость и бодрящий холод произвели неожиданно успокаивающее действие. Пока вокруг хмуро брели прохожие, поглубже ныряя вглубь своих дождевиков, Блум лёгкой походкой вышагивала по разноцветным улицам Магикса, не обращая внимания даже на то, что её несколько раз окатили из лужи — она просто была уверена в том, что хуже быть уже не может.

Витрины магазинов пестрили обилием, зазывая к себе наличием сезонных скидок, там и тут выпрыгивали на дорогу рекламщики, пытаясь навязать свои листовки, но все их по обыкновению сторонились. Пожалуй, Блум обошла бы всё это стороной, если бы неожиданно не усилившийся дождь, заставивший заметаться в поисках укрытия. Даже не подумав взглянуть на вывеску, фея распахнула ближайшую дверь и поспешила скрыться в недрах небольшой лавки.

Встряхнувшись на пороге и вежливо поздоровавшись с продавцом — а это был угрюмый орк, подобный Кнуту, что-то с деланно умным видом, искавший в газете, — Блум с любопытством огляделась, решив для себя, что здесь можно будет присмотреть какие-нибудь сувениры для близких. Привлекательно оформленные деревянные резные полки были битком набиты самым разнообразным товаром, здесь были как высокотехнологичные приборы с Зенита, так и редкие травы с самой Линфеи, пожалуй, каждый смог бы найти себе вещичку по вкусу в этом обилии.

В воздухе витал приятный запах лаванды, а мелодичная песня, доносившаяся из старинного золотистого патефона, повествовавшая о грустной любви, окутывала сердце неожиданным предчувствием чуда. С удивлением Блум отметила про себя, что песня была на английском и она даже понимала часть слов.

_Я останусь рядом с тобой,_   
_когда мир рухнет и утонет в любви._

Сама того не заметив, она застыла посреди лавки, прислушиваясь к словам песни, затаив дыхание — что-то знакомое слышалось в этих строках и, почему-то веяло воспоминаниями о давно забытом враге. Возможно, то была вина дождя, беспощадно набивавшего ритм по окнам, напоминая своим шумом бушующие волны, но фея в одно мгновение вспомнила далёкий пасмурный день, проведённый на Андросе, когда Валтор впервые предложил ей присоединиться к нему. Тогда он сел подле неё, преклонив колени, и протянул руку, заглядывая в глаза и уверяя девушку в том, что не причинит вреда и, стоит признать, Блум поверила его словам, пусть и не подала тогда виду. Странно, но спустя три года это воспоминание больше не веяло ненавистью, а даже наоборот, вызывало приятное чувство ностальгии.

— Скажите, мисс, может быть у Вас есть старшая сестра?

Хриплый голос орка неприятно пронзил слух, отвлекая от чарующей песни, что заставило Блум вздрогнуть и испуганно оглянуться.  
С натянутой улыбкой продавец протягивал ей какую-то книгу, подзывая при этом правой ладонью к себе.

— Думаю, эта история может понравиться Вашей сестре. Пусть она прочтёт её для Вас, мисс.

Медленно приблизившись к прилавку, с опаской поглядывая на большущие мозолистые ладони орка, Блум осторожно приняла книгу из его рук. Серебристая обложка была украшена красивыми камнями, вышитое чёрными буквами название гласило «Лабиринт». Задумчиво повертев предложенный подарок, Блум наконец сдалась — книга была красиво оформлена, к тому же Дафна обожала сказки, сестре и вправду приглянулся бы такой дар.

Расплатившись с орком, она направилась к выходу, когда продавец окликнул её:

— _У тебя нет власти надо мной_ , — произнёс он и, заметив недоумение в глазах феи, добавил, — именно эту фразу стоит сказать принцессе, когда она пожелает покинуть Короля Гоблинов.

_Когда болью омрачится всё,_   
_что было так важно для тебя_   
_и остальные чувства угаснут, не оставив_   
_и шанса на счастье,_   
_я всё равно останусь с тобой._

Неизвестный певец продолжал уверять в своей преданности и любви, даже когда дверь магазинчика осталась далеко позади, а в памяти причудливо вырисовывались серые глаза побеждённого врага и руки, тянувшиеся к Блум с мольбой о дружбе.

Вывеска ларька напоследок моргнула радужной гирляндой, позволяя прочесть название _«Лабиринт»_.

********

Тихий полушёпот витал в воздухе, а плясавшие на стенах огоньки от факелов, придавали комнате таинственности. Дафна и Блум переговаривались вполголоса, боясь спугнуть чарующую волшебную атмосферу — сегодня в этой спальне прозвучали самые захватывающие истории и наиболее романтические сказки.

Уютно свернувшийся в ногах Кико, сквозь сон что-то бормотал одними губами, чем умилил огненную фею. Питомец за день так измотался, что не нашёл в себе сил даже для того, чтобы добрести до своей кроватки — рухнул около Блум и был таков.  
Заправив мешающиеся золотистые локоны за ухо, Дафна уверенно принялась читать книгу, что принесла ей младшая сестра:

— Однажды в далёком царстве жила-была прекрасная принцесса, которую злая мачеха не выпускала из дома и заставляла сидеть со своим сыном. А сын тот был избалован, ему всегда чего-то не хватало и принцесса была для него как рабыня. Но никто не знал о том, что величественный Король Гоблинов влюбился в принцессу и наделил её волшебной силой. И одной ночью, когда сын мачехи был особенно жесток с ней, а злобные шутки окончательно вымотали её, принцесса позвала гоблинов на помощь.

 _Скажи правильные слова_ попросили её гоблины _и мы заберём ребёнка в Город Гоблинов, только так ты обретёшь свободу_.

Но принцесса знала, что Король Гоблинов оставит сына злобной мачехи в своём замке на веки вечные и превратит его в гоблина. И потому девушка страдала молча, как бы ни было велико искушение, но однажды ночью, измученная работой по замку и обиженная грубыми словами мачехи, она не смогла этого стерпеть.

_Я хочу, чтобы гоблины пришли и забрали этого ребёнка прямо сейчас!_

С неподдельным интересом, затаив дыхание, Блум внимательно вслушивалась в каждое прочитанное сестрой слово, сказка по-настоящему увлекла её. Казалось бы детская, на первый взгляд, незатейливая история, но в ней было столько волшебства и веры, сколько не было во всех приключениях огненной феи в Измерении Магикс. А воображение во всех красках рисовало ей великолепной красоты город, заполненный тайнами, в переулках которого блуждал тот самый Король Гоблинов, влюблённый в принцессу.

Окончание истории было странным — принцесса отказалась ответить на любовь Короля и, забрав с собой ребёнка, вернулась в свой прежний мир, где её всё так же ждала груда немытой посуды, злая мачеха и её непослушный сын.

— Не понимаю, он ведь всё для неё сделал, исполнил заветную мечту, избавил от оков, а принцесса вместо благодарности отвернулась от Короля Гоблинов?! — Искренне возмутилась Блум, чуть повысив голос, пытаясь выразить своё негодование. Она яростно размахивала руками, пытаясь показать, как сильно недовольна выбором принцессы, что крайне забавляло Дафну. Казалось вот-вот и вокруг полетят искры, настолько силён был гнев феи огня Дракона.

— На месте принцессы ты бы пожелала остаться с Королём Гоблинов? — С лёгким смешком спросила её сестра, внимательно вглядевшись в лицо девушки. — Бедный ребёнок стал бы в итоге гоблином, разве можно было со спокойной душой смириться с этим и жить в своё удовольствие?

— Хорошо, ребёнка можно было спасти, но почему принцесса не осталась с тем, кто так сильно любил её?

— Я поняла твою точку зрения, Блум, ты бы предпочла Короля, — со смехом заключила Дафна и откинулась назад на подушку. И, немного поразмыслив, резво вскочила с кровати, напугав дремавшего кролика, выпрямившись напротив удивлённой Блум.

Насупив брови, она ткнула в рыжеволосую девушку указательным пальцем и решительно произнесла громогласным голосом:

— _Я хочу, чтобы гоблины пришли и забрали этого ребёнка прямо сейчас!_

Широко раскрыв глаза, фея недоуменно смотрела на сестру, что с серьёзным видом произнесла фразу принцессы из рассказанной истории. И в этот момент произошло нечто совершенно волшебное — воздух вокруг Блум заиграл всеми цветами радуги, завихряясь в бушующий водоворот, выдуманное сказочное заклинание имело настоящий эффект и в реальном мире.

Испуганная Дафна потянулась к ней, пытаясь поймать исчезающую тонкую фигурку младшей принцессы Домино, но было уже поздно. Ещё мгновение и облик Блум окончательно растаял, не оставив после себя и следа.

Нимфа Сиреникса безуспешно огляделась, надеясь на то, что это была лишь неудачная шутка непутёвой сестренки и где-нибудь вот-вот покажется рыжая головушка Блум. Но даже спустя пять минут ничего не изменилось — комната была всё так же пустынна.

********

Блум очнулась от собственного громкого чиха, вызванного облаком пыли, повисшего в воздухе. Действие тут же отозвалось в голове неприятной болью — следствие резкой непреднамеренной телепортации, такое случалось с неподготовленными организмами. С трудом поднявшись на локтях, она огляделась, пытаясь понять, где находится.

Половину комнаты не было видно, подтаявшие на люстре свечи с трудом освещали кровать, на которой лежала Блум, что уж говорить об остальном, поэтому оставалось лишь догадываться, что там прячется в этих многочисленных тёмных уголках. Огромная кровать с балдахином, цвет которого было сложно определить под тусклым светом, с которой свисали целые куски противной паутины, заставили девушку вжаться обратно в подушку — ей приходилось сталкиваться в монстрами, сражаться с сильнейшими колдунами и самыми противными ведьмами, но даже пройдя все эти невзгоды не было ничего для Блум страшнее пауков. Одна мысль о том, сколько этих тварей может ютиться в столь огромной паутине, пробивала тело мелкой дрожью.

Шум чьих-то шагов привлёк её внимание не скоро, поэтому чужое присутствие девушка заметила лишь когда незнакомец оказался у самой кровати. Испуганно повернув голову и непроизвольно выставив ладони вверх, заставляя огненную магию пробежаться искорками по пальцам, освещая лицо наклонившегося мужчины, Блум вскрикнула то ли от страха, то ли от неожиданности.

— И я рад встречи, милая.

В одной мгновенье фея скатилась с другой стороны, до сих пор опасаясь пауков и не рискуя вскочить с места, и выпрямилась напротив мужчины, отделяемая от него кроватью. В её руках продолжал плясать огонь, что одновременно служило освещением и позволяло получше разглядеть собеседника.

— Валтор?! Как ты… почему ты… что с тобой… чёрт, ничего не понимаю! — Обескураженно воскликнула она, не сумев подобрать нужных слов. Голубые глаза изумлённо осматривали мага, стоявшего напротив, который, в свою очередь, привычно улыбался, ехидно скривив губы. Словно и не было тех долгих трёх лет со дня его… смерти.

Растрёпанная рыжая макушка, удивлённо распахнутые глаза и тонкая фигура, облачённая в милую голубенькую пижаму с сердечками — не такой он запомнил грозную огненную фею Энчантикса, боевая девушка из его воспоминаний никак не сочеталась со столь неряшливым видом.

Заметив неторопливый изучающий взгляд на себе, Блум невольно одёрнула задравшуюся футболку пижамы и лёгким движением провела по волосам, пытаясь пригладить беспорядок. Затем, словно поймав себя на том, что пытается прихорошиться, она мгновенно переменилась в лице, гневно сдвинув брови в домик, разозлившись на собственную реакцию.

— Сколько лет тебе сейчас? Двадцать? Позволь осмотреть тебя, вероятно, ты стала красивее? — Поинтересовался маг и, не дожидаясь ответа, щёлкнул пальцами, с помощью магии заставляя всё вокруг засиять.

Тысячи свечей вспыхнули одновременно, залив всё вокруг ярким светом, заставляя жмуриться от резких перемен. Блум почти сразу же распахнула глаза обратно, но способность видеть вернулась лишь через пару секунд, которых как раз хватило мужчине для того, чтобы обогнуть кровать и наклониться к фее в интимной близости.  
Испуганно икнув девушка поспешно попятилась, что не помешало Валтору продолжить свои изучения. Внимательно оглядев юное веснушчатое личико, вздёрнутый кверху нос и поджатые розовые губы, он наконец сделал шаг назад, словно сделав для себя определённые выводы.

— Ты всегда была моей любимицей, поэтому мне сложно судить беспристрастно, но всё же признаю тот факт, что ты прелестна. — Озвучив свой вердикт маг развернулся к высокой дубовой двери и направился к ней, собираясь покинуть пыльную комнату. Бросив взгляд через плечо, Валтор устало добавил, закатив глаза. — Так и собираешься стоять истуканом? Следуй за мной, проведу небольшую экскурсию. Уверен, тебе понравится мой замок.

Попав под влияние магнетической уверенности Валтора, она даже сделала несколько шагов вперед, но, резко осознав, что находится неизвестно где и собирается последовать за давно погибшим злодеем, фея наконец окончательно пришла в себя.  
Уверенно скрестив руки на груди, временно погасив пылавший в ладонях огонь, Блум качнула головой.

— Что здесь происходит, Валтор? Я требую чёткого честного ответа! И даже не пытайся хитрить, как ты это обычно любишь, говори прямо.

Увидев такую реакцию, он довольно усмехнулся и с каким-то облегчением подумал, что боевая фея со стойким внутренним стержнем никуда не пропала. Вот Блум стоит напротив, полностью уверенная в себе и в своих силах, и требует заслуженного ответа всем своим видом давая понять, что не успокоиться, пока не получит желаемого.

— Что же, ты права, с этого и стоило начать, пожалуй. — Признался маг, обернувшись к девушке. — Это будет долгая история, присаживайся.

********

Небольшой столик, как раз рассчитанный на двоих, в одно мгновение был накрыт странными уродливыми низкорослыми созданиями, с которыми Валтор был довольно груб и властен. Такое поведение Блум не удивило — маг совершенно не мог существовать, если у него не было каких-нибудь прислужников, он и раньше любил разбрасываться своей меткой, подчиняя людей своей воле.

Веточки лаванды с сочным сиреневым отливом украсили стол своим видом, со смешком наблюдая за парой из вазы, в которую их поместили. Услужливые существа, как пояснил Валтор, назывались гоблинами, приволокли вкусности и чай, тут же поспешно разлив горячий напиток по красивым лиловым чашкам. Несмотря на предложенные яства, фея скромно отказалась от угощений, подумав про себя о том, что злобный колдун мог их и отравить.

— После того, как ты потушила мой огонь, я был забыт и стал легендой, которой пугают детишек по ночам, поэтому я оказался заперт в Легендариуме. Пока вокруг меня зрели самые различные сказки, я скитался по мирам, пытаясь найти своё место, пока не отыскал заброшенный замок, в котором обитали только гоблины. Эти существа поведали о том, что когда-то у них был Король по имени Джарет, но тот покинул их и теперь бедняги доживали свой век в одиночестве. Недолго думая, я вызвался добровольцем и довольно быстро стал новым Королем Гоблинов. Как оказалось, согласно этой сказке, иногда в наш лабиринт попадают ищущие свободу принцессы и надоедливые детишки, поэтому жизнь здесь оказалась неожиданно интересной. Кто-то говорил _«Я хочу, чтобы гоблины пришли и забрали этого ребёнка прямо сейчас!»_ чисто из забавы, а кто-то с искренней надеждой на то, что мы избавим от горестей, поэтому посетителей в нашем скромном мире становились с каждым разом всё больше и больше… но, признаться честно, я и не смел мечтать о том, что однажды в эти сети попадётся сильнейшая фея Волшебного Измерения.

Пытливый взгляд с любопытством изучал Блум, пытаясь понять мысли девушки. Фея с досадой сжала зубы покрепче, подумав о том, как же нелепо обернулось всё в её случае. Кто же мог подумать, что невинная шутка Дафны обернётся такими последствиями.

— Знаешь, не могу понять одного, ты оказалась здесь в качестве ребёнка, от которого пожелали избавиться… как такое возможно? — Ехидно поинтересовался мужчина с озорными искорками в глазах. Его смешила мысль о том, что кто-то мог ткнуть в эту грозную фею пальцем и попросить гоблинов забрать Блум.

Издав обречённый вздох, с силой втянув в себя побольше воздуха, словно набираясь храбрости, девушка всё же ответила:

— Очень многое изменилось с тех времен… когда мы с тобой враждовали, — аккуратно начала Блум, стараясь не напоминать Королю Гоблинов о том, что когда-то убила его. — Я одолела трёх Первых Ведьм…

— Похвально! — Воскликнул Валтор, обрадованный такой новостью, когда эти ведьмы стали одной из причин его заточения, так что он их не очень то и жаловал. — Наконец-то старушки получили по заслугам!

— Спасла своих родителей и вернула Дафне тело, — продолжила Блум, пропустив мимо ушей слова мага. — На днях я купила книгу под названием _«Лабиринт»_ и подарила её сестре. Кто же мог подумать, что она решит подшутить и смеха ради скажет ту самую фразу…

Валтор разразился громким заливистым смехом, откинув голову назад — таким забавным способом ещё никто не попадал в этот мир, и мага особенно радовало то, что всё это приключилось именно с Блум.

Фея недовольно поджала губы, обиженно надув щеки, её гордость была уязвлена, было стыдно сознаваться в подобной оплошности пред лицом заклятого врага. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от неприятного скрежета смущенности, нашёптывающей о том, как забавно выглядит её история в глазах Валтора, она потянулась к предоставленным угощениям, совершенно позабыв об осторожности. С силой впихнув пышный кексик в рот целиком, она с остервенением принялась жевать сладость, словно от этого зависела вся её жизнь.

Маг всё же перестал смеяться и попытался скрыть улыбку, что так и рвалась наружу, чтобы не задевать и без того надутую от досады девушку. Стараясь быть максимально учтивым и аккуратным в подборе слов, Валтор поспешил перевести тему в иное русло.

— Как-бы там ни было, я очень рад, что мы в итоге встретились. — Поймав недоверчивый взгляд жующей феи, он добавил со снисхождением. — Понимаю, ты ожидала другой реакции, ведь я был знаменит своей мстительностью. Знаешь, я во многом изменился и, пожалуй, даже чуть-чуть исправил свой непростой характер. Признаю, раньше я был слишком взрывным и совершенно не умел идти на компромиссы, но теперь всё иначе. Корона повлияла на меня отрезвляюще, я осознал, что власть приносит с собой ответственность и это полностью изменило мой взгляд на мир.

Уголки губ Блум подозрительно дёрнулись, ей с трудом удалось удержаться от того, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха, — слова мага казались неудачной шуткой, воспринимать их серьёзно было сложно.

Несколькими годами ранее, она могла бы поверить в слова Валтора — она любила давать людям вторые шансы и всем сердцем верила в то, что любой может измениться. Однако, наученная горьким опытом, со временем Блум для себя решила, что ошибалась — злодеи никогда не меняются по-настоящему. Они могут притвориться и довольно хорошо, любой поведётся на их игру, но рано или поздно тебе прилетит в спину нож от такого «перевоспитанного» колдуна и ты будешь жалеть о том, что посмела довериться.

Однажды она посмела довериться клявшемуся в верности колдуну и в итоге это привело к смерти одного из членов команды, траур по которому до сих пор царит в сердце феи. Девушка чувствовала всю вину произошедшего на себе, ведь как лидер именно она приняла решение простить тех злодеев, в то время как остальные выказывали протест и вот во что всё это вылилось. После такого жестокого урока она зареклась никогда не верить в то, что люди способны меняться. Если кто-то годами служил тьме, то он уже никогда не сможет вернуться к свету.

— Теперь, когда мы всё прояснили, предлагаю отправиться в мини путешествие по замку. Мне не терпится ознакомить тебя со своими владениями, здесь довольно красиво.

Смахнув с лица крошки белоснежной салфеткой и полностью отбросив в сторону смущение, Блум нахмурилась:

— Даже не мечтай, я больше и минуты не проведу в твоей компании. Думаешь, я готова так легко простить тебя? Парочки конфет и высокопарных слов об ответственности Короля недостаточно для того, чтобы я забыла всю боль, которую я когда-то испытала по твоей вине! Это совершенно невозможно!

В глазах Валтора блеснул знакомый нетерпеливый огонёк, он мгновенно скривился, явно не согласный с такой точкой зрения.

— Дорогая, мне кажется из нас двоих это ты должна принести извинения, — процедил он сквозь зубы, стараясь контролировать свои эмоции. Эта фея всегда умела вывести его из себя, попадая в самую цель.

Услышав такое заявление, Блум даже закашлялась, практически захлебнувшись рвавшимся наружу возмущением — этот наглый маг и вправду мнит себя невинным?

— Можно подумать это я превратила Стеллу в монстра и наслала тучи на Солярию? Или может быть это я была той, кто наложил метку на русалок Андроса, превратив их в монстров? Или же напала на Облачную Башню и обосновалась там с тремя злобными сестричками, заперев директрису Гриффин в подвале? И конечно же меня боялось всё Измерение, ведь я была той, кто собирал артефакты со всех планет, что поработить этот мир?!

Выслушивая всё это, мужчина нетерпеливо закатывал глаза, мотая головой и отмечая тот факт, насколько злопамятной оказалась огненная фея. Прошло столько лет, она помнила каждый его проступок и злодеяние до мельчайших подробностей — раздражающе хорошая память.

— На тот момент у меня были другие цели и, стоит заметить, я просто мстил тем, кто предал меня. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько задолжал мне этот грёбанный мир! Я имел полное право на все те действия, что совершал. — Его указательный палец взметнулся вверх, подчёркивая каждое слово импульсивными взмахами. — Если ты думаешь, что я напрочь прогнил, то сильно ошибаешься. Ты совершенно не знаешь меня!

— Да Бога ради, что тут знать?! Ты просто очередной злодей с непомерными амбициями, ничего больше. Таких как ты, полный Светлый Камень преступников, ничего особенного!

Мощный удар по столу заставил подлететь в воздух чашки, а Блум резко замолкнуть под напором разгневанного взгляда Валтора. Фея чувствовала всю ненависть, направленную на неё и даже съежилась под таким натиском негативных волн.

— Я был создан из Огня Дракона, смешанного с тьмой и меня с самого детства воспитывали самые злобные существа во Вселенной. Посмотрел бы я на то, какой стала бы ты, если бы выросла в окружении устрашающих чудовищ, если бы тебя пытали ведьмы и экспериментировали над твоей сутью. Думаешь, ты бы смогла вытерпеть всё то унижение, те истязания, выпавшие на мою долю? Ты слишком слаба и сошла бы с ума под натиском таких испытаний, так что не тебе судить. У тебя нет права говорить обо мне в таком тоне.

Стоило магу договорить, как его фигура покрылась пеленой, полностью исчезая. Свечи тут же потухли, ведь поддерживающее их пламя волшебство, покинуло комнату, и Блум осталась в кромешной темноте наедине с звенящей тишиной.

********

Игривый ветер кружил над башнями замка, изредка спускаясь на город и задорно пробираясь под одёжку жителей, заставляя тех ругаться. Алый горизонт заката печально горел вдали, окрашивая разложившийся пред замком лабиринт в зловещие тёмные оттенки. Нерешительная бледноликая луна постепенно вырисовывала на небе свои очертания, готовя всех к приходу тоскливой ночи. Блум отрешённо наблюдала за этой картиной с подоконника, устроившись на нём с удобствами — при желании она давно могла бы улететь в даль за манящим огнём заката, но что-то останавливало её. Слова вырвавшиеся с уст распалённого Валтора не давали ей покоя, раньше девушка никогда не размышляла о том, каким могло быть его прошлое.

Она никогда не видела в нём такого гнева, хотя, казалось бы, они сходились в самых жестоких схватках. Раньше Валтор не терял подобного контроля над собой, невозможно было догадаться, о чём он думает и уж точно расчётливый маг не выдавал своих мыслей, поэтому поведение его настораживало и заставляло задуматься. До сих пор в воспоминаниях ярким отрывком вспыхивали затуманенные алой пеленой серебряные глаза мужчины, а его голос горьким эхом страданий отзывался в каждом уголке сердобольного сердца — в этот раз не было никакой фальши, лишь пугающая искренность. То был праведный гнев.

Злодеи рождаются с чёрствыми от пагубных амбиций сердцами или ими всё же становятся? И если это второе, то какие события могут обыкновенного человека подтолкнуть к тому, чтобы возненавидеть весь мир, возжелав кровопролитных войн за власть? Как может измениться суть и судьба человека в зависимости от того, в какой среде он был воспитан, влияет ли на становление характера и образование видения мира те, кто нас окружают? И если да, то насколько может быть искажён мир в глазах наивного ребёнка, который знает о жизни и людях лишь со слов древних жестоких ведьм?

Вопросы один за другим кружились в голове, не давая покоя, лишая сна, взамен даруя нагромождённые размышлениями ночи — впервые Блум по-настоящему желала понять злодеев.

Издав решительный вздох, фея с лёгкостью спрыгнула с подоконника и маленькими, но быстрыми шажками направилась к выходу. Сегодня она была настроена найти интересующие ответы и видит Великий Дракон ничто не в силах было остановить это упрямство.

Она обыскала большую часть замка, с громкими криками врываясь в каждую комнату и требуя Валтора показаться, со стороны казалось, что фея была полноправной хозяйкой этих владений и искала с видом разъярённого быка непослушного гостя. В какой-то момент ей нестерпимо захотелось на воздух и девушка выбежала в сад, продолжая всё так же громко зазывать своего похитителя.

_Как такая печальная любовь_   
_может отражаться бледным камнем в твоих глазах?_   
_Ты не заметишь меня,_   
_даже если я подарю тебе небеса._

На холодной мраморной ступеньке, вскользь напевая знакомый мотив и придавая особую значимость каждому слову, устремив взгляд на бледноликую луну, спиной к фее устроился Валтор. Каждой клеточкой тела он чувствовал появившуюся позади девушку, поэтому сейчас с особым усердием пытался казаться непринуждённым случайным певцом. В течение двух недель маг избегал столкновения с огненной леди, корил себя за то, что сорвался, показав свою самую большую слабость перед этой непреклонной феей, не знающей пощады. Он просто хотел поиграть, как в старые добрые времена, поставив перед Блум непосильную задачу, подразнить её манящим зовом огня Дракона, но все планы мгновенно были сокрушены, когда ей удалось задеть расстроенные струны покрытого мхом забвения прошлого.

Блум с совершенной серьёзность прислушивалась к пению мага, отметив про себя, что слышала уже эту песню в том самом злополучном ларьке с огром и ещё тогда почувствовала в этих словах что-то родное и близкое. Как удачно песня напомнила ей тогда о встрече с Валтором, было ли то совпадением или очередной уловкой хитроумного мага?

Вспомнив о своём решительном настрое, девушка лёгкой походкой прошла вперёд и опустилась рядом с Королём плечом к плечу, стараясь быть такой же отрешённой. Что удивительного в том, чтобы вот так просто посидеть со старым врагом? С кем не бывает.

— Эту песню написал Король Джарет перед тем, как покинуть лабиринт навсегда.

Песня закончилась удивительно быстро и, чтобы не слушать угнетающий звон молчания, Валтор завёл беседу о её создании с надеждой заинтересовать фею.

— Раньше он был известен своей жестокостью и несгибаемостью, все в мире Легендариума боялись Джарета и его гоблинов, поэтому лабиринт был довольно пустынным местом. Однажды, скучающий от тоски Король, решился выбраться в мир людей и посмотреть, каково же там. Он долго странствовал по планетам, изучал природу и местные населения, открыв для себя новую удивительную Вселенную. Одним тёплым вечером он повстречал девушку по имени Сара и в тот самый момент всё пошло кувырком. Никогда раньше он не встречал такого самоуверенного, амбициозного и упрямого создания, она мгновенно пленила его своим характером. Девушка не была самой красивой на свете или самой умной, но она ослепляла своим нравом царицы и пленила скрытой в глазах огненной страстью, поэтому грозный, видавший годы Король влюбился как несмышлёный мальчишка.  
Джарет готов был возложить к её ногам весь мир — он обманул само время, перестроил многовековые правила и поклялся быть её верным слугой, если Сара присоединится к нему и позволит любить. Но вредная девица видела в нём лишь тёмную сторону и отвергла предложение Короля.

Мелкая дрожь пробила каждый миллиметр кожи неприятным ощущением дежавю, эта история была так знакома, как если бы с Блум случалось что-то подобное. Когда Валтор обернулся к ней, захотелось убежать куда глаза глядят, лишь бы больше не видеть этот немой упрёк. И оба в тот момент вспомнили встречу на Андросе, когда они так же сидели рядом и смотрели на друг друга, а огонь в жилах закипал в неистовой мощи, празднуя их встречу.

— Ты когда-нибудь смотрел на историю глазами Сары?

Собственный голос показался до безобразия скользким, точно мокрые чешуйки свежевыловленной рыбы, намерение увести разговор в более спокойное русло было слишком очевидным. Валтор криво ухмыльнулся, всем видом давая понять, что иного и не ожидал. Блум всегда избегала их бесед, опасаясь, что не сможет однажды устоять пред сладкими речами мужчины.

— Непонятный колдун крадёт её младшего брата и говорит, что превратит маленького мальчика в гоблина, если она не успеет пройти лабиринт. Всю дорогу он мешает Саре, устраивая странные и опасные ловушки, издевается над её друзьями, заставляя некоторых из них предать её, либо пройти через огромные испытания! А потом он устраивает бал и думает, что сможет своим великолепным видом и одним танцем загладить все злодеяния.

— Великолепным видом? — Самодовольно улыбнулся Валтор, но тут же поднял руки вверх с извиняющимся видом, позволяя девушке продолжить свои возмущения.

— Затем заставляет её бегать в поисках и устраивает финальный бой, несмотря на то, что она, по сути, спасла его. Никто кроме неё не догадался о том, что монстром был не он, что кто-то завладел его телом. Она рискнула своей жизнью и отправилась за ним неведомо куда, а он по обыкновению принялся насмехаться!

— Мы до сих пор говорим о Саре и Джарете или… — Наклонившись вперёд, маг задумчиво провел пальцами по губам, взгляд его был туманным и заинтересованным одновременно. Это был скорее риторический вопрос, ведь ответ был для Валтора очевиден. — Звучит так знакомо.

— Я лишь хотела сказать, что как можно относится серьёзно к просьбе того, кто ни раз лукавил и угрожал? Если бы ты был на месте Сары, неужели согласился бы пойти с Королём Гоблинов?

— Да, ведь он так сильно любил её! Давно бы убил, если бы хотел того на самом деле, но всегда позволял сбежать в самый последний момент. Он лишь создавал иллюзию борьбы, в то время как на самом деле ждал лишь её снисхождения. Но куда там, она всегда находила себя лучшей и думала, что лишь её видение мира верное. Вот только нет чёткого деления на чёрное и белое, есть ещё и серый цвет.

Они смотрели друг на друга в напряжённой борьбе, где каждое слово было как нож и входило в сердце глубокими ранами. Ни один из них не заметил того момента, когда оба оказались на ногах и расхаживая по кругу перебрасывались оскорбительными восклицаниями, пытаясь доказать свою точку зрения.

— И что ты этим хочешь сказать, Валтор?! Из твоих слов выходит, будто злодейка здесь я, а ты лишь бедный непонятый маг?

— Но ведь ты и вправду не понимаешь! Это ведь ниже твоего достоинства хотя бы попытаться, на мгновение лишь представить, что бы сделала ты, если бы влюбилась в своего противника? Я сотни раз предлагал присоединиться, отпускал тебя несмотря на то, что давным-давно мог бы разделаться и глазом не моргнув, тянул до последнего и в итоге даже позволил убить себя. Был так терпелив несмотря на всю твою заносчивость, а ты уже в самую первую встречу всё для себя решила.

— Так я тебе что благодарна должна быть? Хорошо, Валтор, твоя взяла. Спасибо тебе, такому благородному, чуткому, что не убил меня при первой же возможности. Может мне ещё и в ноги поклониться, прочесть молитву за твоё здоровье?!

Он в бессильной злобе вскинул голову, закатив глаза к небу, с Блум было невозможно спокойно разговаривать, не переходя на вечную ругань и споры. Она язвила в ответ или грубила напрямую, высказывая не лестные отзывы в его адрес и совершенно отказывалась прислушиваться к его словам.

— Только ты умеешь всё так переиначить, оставляя за собой последнее слово. Я сказал, что люблю тебя, а ты продолжаешь нести чушь про извинения?!

Сорвавшееся признание застыло в воздухе, покрываясь тонким слоем хрустящего льда и постепенно превращаясь в непроглядную стену между ними, барьером вставая на пути. Широко распахнув свои ясные голубые глаза, Блум пыталась сквозь эту толщу разглядеть лицо мага, чтобы понять, правду ли он говорит. Трезво мыслить в таком состоянии было сложно, замершей неподвижной статуей, Король Гоблинов смотрел на неё свысока, ожидая ответа, выдерживая паузу и не рискуя больше и слова вставить. Он полностью передал нить их распалённой ссоры в тонкие нежные ладони феи и покорно приготовился выслушать любую реакцию.

Девушка и сама понятия не имела как стоит реагировать — этот расчётливый колдун, одержимой местью и сотканный из тёмного пламени Дракона в неё влюблён? Это звучало как очередная порция лжи, как в тот раз, когда Валтор выдумал историю про то, что якобы заключил души родителей принцессы Домино в своём теле. Тогда он выглядел таким же печальным и жаждущим понимания, лицо осунувшееся бледной маской застыло, не выявляя никаких других эмоций. Старый лис был восхитительным актёром и первоклассным обольстителем, Валтор всегда знал о том, какой завораживающий эффект производит на дам своим присутствием. Вспомнить хотя бы глупышек Трикс, поголовно влюбившихся в него и пытавшихся сломя голову доказать, что одна из них достойна стать его полноправной союзницей. Ведьмы и подумать не могли, что стали беспомощными рабами в умелых руках сладкоречивого Валтора, ему не нужно было даже клеймить их своим знаком, чтобы добиться безоговорочной преданности.

Каждый раз при встрече Блум чувствовала этот магнетизм и харизму, исходившие от мага, но старалась не попасть под влияние, выстраивая непробиваемый щит, кусочками складывая его из обид и боли, что он причинял ей. Она остервенело цеплялась за каждый проступок, прокручивая в голове мысли о том, как Стелла стала монстром из-за него, а отец солнечной феи попал под власть Кассандры и её мерзкой дочурки. Она вспоминала о том, как была ослеплена Лейла и чуть не погибла, жертвуя собой ради тёти по вине мага. И даже Скай отвернулся от Блум, околдованный зельем от Диаспро, услужливо предоставленным, конечно же, этим изворотливым злыднем. Она высекла в своей памяти нестираемой печатью каждый из таких моментов, с жадностью цепляясь за них, лишь бы не проникнуться к Валтору пониманием.

Вот только сейчас всё это казалось таким незначительным и далёким, что больше не помогало отрешиться от гипнотических флюидов Валтора и выверенная когда-то работающая схема треснула по швам, став непригодной. Сейчас огненная фея стояла перед ним совершенно беспомощная, пронзённая насквозь словами о любви и терялась в рое противоречивых чувств. Все те промахи были слишком давно, чтобы зацепиться за них, а новых предусмотрительный колдун совершить не успел. Наверно, эти две недели он выжидал, предвкушая этого момента, как бросит в лицо своё признание и встанет, ожидая заслуженного ответа. Как и всегда, маг просчитал всё до самых мелочей.

_Твои зори златом нарисую,_   
_Закаты любовью вдохновлю._

Совсем некстати в голове пронеслись строки той самый песни, что стала началом этого приключения. Блум яростно стиснула зубы, пытаясь прогнать из головы заевшийся мотив, но слова продолжали звучать в ушах так, как если бы пластинка продолжала где-то играть, окружая их плотным кольцом своего пения. Какой же грустной и проникновенной была эта песня и она так невероятно подходила под Валтора, словно маг пел специально для неё.

_Одурманенное сердце бьётся в неистовом ритме_   
_в погоне за новой мечтой_   
_заполняя всё вокруг вечной любовью._   
_Я подарю тебе луну и ты сохранишь её в своём сердце._

Вскинувшись ввысь, разглядывая мага, она впервые задумалась об истинной причине каждого из его слов. Зачем он так настойчиво предлагал присоединиться к нему, ведь и вправду легче было избавиться от такой назойливой помехи, как фея Огня Дракона. Валтор не проявлял милосердия к предателям, постарался отплатить той же монетой каждому, наслаждаясь теми муками, что приносил в жизни своих противников. Даже Лейла попала под раздачу, ведь она была принцессой ненавистной планеты, из которой его отправили на томление во льды Омеги, тогда почему маг не возжелал расправы над дочерью тех, кто отправил его в то самое заточение? Ведь именно Орител и Марион были виновниками его провала, они сыграли ключевую роль в том, что Валтора отправили гнить в то холодное Измерение.

— Чем же я такая особенная, раз удостоилась твоей любви? — Слишком тихо и робко спросила Блум, оставив всю наигранную спесь позади. Она несмело заглядывала в льдистые очи мага, ища ответы и с каждой секундой все яснее понимая, что верит этому признанию. Да, раньше он лукавил и многое скрывал, но сейчас фея всей своей драконьей сутью чувствовала, что он не лжёт. То была истинная правда.

Возведённая стена подтаяла, у самого кончика расходясь мелкими трещинами и высвобождая сказанную повисшую фразу на свободу, заставляя Блум полностью прочувствовать то, что вложил мужчина в своё признание. Подхваченные озорным ветром они закружили вокруг феи, заставляя её охнуть и непроизвольно попятиться, но Валтор уже был рядом в непозволительной близости и подхватил её под локоть.

— Если бы я только знал. Поверь, я бы с радостью отдал свои чувства другой женщине, той же мерзкой предательнице Гриффин, но не могу. Это выше моих сил и понимания. — Его слова тёплым паром опускались на продрогшие пухлые губки Блум, заставляя неприятно ёжиться. Сейчас очарование Валтора было на высшем уровне и девушке даже в голову не приходили мысли о сопротивлении. Что плохого в том, чтобы разок поддаться заливистому зову искушения? — В самую первую встречу ты, как и я, почувствовала нашу нерушимую связь. Но тебе удалось противостоять ей, а я был слишком слаб и, видимо, слишком голоден до чувств после семнадцати лет холодного плена. На той лестнице я позволил себе влюбиться в весёлую рыжеволосую незнакомку и преисполнился решимостью найти ей позднее. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты окажешься мои заклятым врагом. Судьба та еще стервозная карга, что с неё взять.

Из-под пушистых чёрных ресниц Блум смотрела на него с доверием и вникала в каждое слово, этот невинный вид заставил Валтора в смятении сглотнуть тугой неприятный ком нервов. Сейчас главное не спугнуть эту пташку, наконец созревшую для того, чтобы выслушать его.

— Когда на Андросе ты упала в море я испугался, что ты вот так и погибнешь и прибегнул к остаткам всех своих сил, чтобы заставить потонувший алтарь воспрянуть над водной гладью. Ещё тогда я мог позволить тебе умереть, ведь совершенно ясным было то, что ты меня возненавидишь. Мы двое родились для того, чтобы стать непримиримыми соперниками и я прекрасно знал это. — Он аккуратно коснулся рыжего локона челки Блум, контролируя каждое своё движение и плавно лавируя пальцами. На ощупь её волосы оказались шелковистыми и в то же время колкими, секущиеся кончики впились в кожу мелкими иголками ежа, заставляя мага мысленно усмехнуться — она была подобна неприступной кроваво-алой розе с шипами. — Но моя привязанность к тебе всегда была выше здравого смысла. Я оказался в твоей полной власти, а ты даже не подозревала об этом.

Ладонь Блум еле ощутимо опустилась поверх его и она издала тяжёлый стон, опустив взгляд в пол, изучая мраморную кладь. Но маг не собирался больше отступать, как никогда ранее он чувствовал вкус близкой победы и поэтому с остервенением вцепился в эту возможность, понимая, что больше никогда в жизни не будет такого шанса. Впервые Блум приоткрыла пред ним щель в своё хрупкое сердечко и он намерен был остаться в нём неизгладимым впечатлением.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что в этот раз я до безобразия честен с тобой, чувствуешь перемены во мне? Я дарую тебе силу надо мной, в ответ нуждаюсь лишь в твоей любви и понимании, готов стать преданным рабом у твоих ног.

Пылающие губы Валтора совершенно естественно легли поверх её, словно каждый их общий момент с самой первой встречи во дворце Солярии вёл именно к такому исходу. Веки предательски дрогнули, опускаясь, не в силах выдержать столько близкого нежного взгляда серых омутов, мужчина был непривычно мягок и добр. Руки чисто механически опустились на плечи мага, в то время как он тут же поспешил обнять её за хрупкую талию, прижимая к себе и делясь давящим жаром своего тела. Руки Короля обжигали даже через плотную шерстяную ткань осеннего платья, оставляя красные подтеки ожогов там, где касались её.  
Воодушевлённый ответом со стороны Блум, он выпрямился, заставляя фею подниматься на носочки и тянуться за ним, не прерывая поцелуя. Она хотела этого не меньше его и это грело самолюбие мужчины, что тут же отражалось в напористых наглых губах и игривым кончиком языка, пытавшегося протиснуться сквозь осаду белоснежных зубов девушки, срывая последние преграды.

Никогда поцелуи в жизни огненной феи не были такими зрелыми, осознанно желанными, жадными и до упоения сладостными, разливаясь медовой негой в горле и отзываясь слабостью в ступнях, заставляя ноги подкоситься и почти повиснуть на шее Валтора. Они бы тут же свалились на землю, но мужчина был на удивление силён и устоял на месте, полностью приняв на себя груз разгорячённого девичьего тела. Такая ноша была даже в радость, теперь Блум была в полной его власти и это дурманом расходилось в мыслях, расплавив остатки самообладания напрочь.

********

— Ты могла бы остаться, ведь я весь этот мир возложу к твоим ногам, если выберешь меня.

Его отражение в зеркале было искажено, словно серебряная поверхность была с дефектами и насмехалась над ними, превращая грусть Валтора в страх остаться в одиночестве. Блум продолжила заплетать рыжие локоны в тугую косу, перебирая их вместе с голубой атласной лентой, вплетая новые оттенки в свою причёску. Бордовая рубашка мужчина оголяла плечи, постоянно съезжая, так как была слишком велика для её стройной фигуры.

Решение уйти далось с трудом, но прошло уже много времени и оставаться дальше было просто невозможно. Там, в реальном мире, её ждали две пары родителей, верные подруги, испуганная своей оплошностью сестра и уже нелюбимый, но никуда не исчезнувший жених. Позволять и дальше дурманящей власти Валтора закрывать глаза на родных было непозволительно и фея приняла неотвратимое единственно-возможное решение. В конце концов, они оба получили больше, чем когда-либо могли того желать, провели уйму месяцев вместе, словно в сказочном раю, закрывшись от остальных и отдавшись во власть друг друга.

— Эта любовь лишь иллюзия и я не могу больше позволить себе обманываться этим. Я рада тому, что провела эти мгновения с тобой, каждое сохранится в моей памяти на века, но судьбой нам были уготовлены разные пути и ты это знаешь.

Нетерпеливо закатив глаза, он приблизился к ней, опускаясь к самому уху и пытаясь применить своё волшебное обаяние, лишь бы не дать Блум уйти. Она была готова поклясться, что если этот плут приложит все усилия, устоять будет выше любых известных ей сил, поэтому вскочила на ноги, отстраняясь и прижимаясь спиной к холодной глади зеркала.

Он прочёл эту фразу в её глазах ещё до того, как фея успела что-либо произнести и уже тогда она изрезала его преданное сердце в жалкие обрубки. Блум так и не смогла покориться, продолжала держать дистанцию даже сейчас, несмотря на всю близость, через которую они прошли вместе. От первого «Ненавижу» до последнего исступлённого стона, срывающегося с её бархатных губ, она никогда по-настоящему не принадлежала ему, а он, как идиот, продолжал выполнять своё слово, став рабом.

— _У тебя нет власти надо мной._

И вот он остался один, вынужденный с ненавистью созерцать своё бледное отражение в зеркале, после того, как девушка растаяла в воздухе. Было ли появление этой своенравной феи в его лабиринте лишь сном и фантазией увядающего от любви сердца?

********

Переливистый нежный звон музыки ветра оповестил о приходе нового посетителя, но никто не откликнулся на его зов. Стряхнув на пороге мокрый зонт и оставив его на подставке рядом с дверью, Блум прошла внутрь и тут же окунулась в пряную атмосферу магазинчика. Уже ставший знакомым запах лаванды и навязчивая песня из патефона приветливо встретили её, приглашая в глубь своего чудесного мира.

_Я останусь рядом с тобой,_   
_когда мир рухнет и утонет в любви._

Фея улыбнулась, вспомнив приятные моменты и сердце защемило от нежности потерянной любви. Песня плясала вокруг по замысловатым полкам среди товаров, призывая пройти дальше и Блум послушно последовала за этим потоком.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? Я бы хотела купить пластинку с этой очаровательной песней!

За прилавком спиной к ней стоял продавец, чью фигуру грех было не узнать. Это был больше не огромный хмурый огр, а стройный подтянутый мужчина, чьи пепельные длинные волосы, убранные в хвост, змеёй стекали по внушительно крепкой спине. Ему даже не было нужды оборачиваться, Блум поняла всё мгновенно и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, в один прыжок перелетела через стойку, обрушившись крепкими объятиями на продавца. Тот зашёлся счастливым смехом, с трудом не опрокинувшись наземь с любвеобильной девушкой на шее и, выпутавшись из её медвежьей хватки, обернулся, тут же нагло впиваясь в губы заслуженным поцелуем.

Она ответила ему счастливой улыбкой, позволяя обхватить и усадить себя на прилавок, закидывая назад голову в блаженстве присоединяясь к его тихому смеху.

— Я знала, что ты вернёшься, но не стоило так долго выжидать! Признайся, что просто набивал себе цену, отмалчиваясь в течение этих двух лет?! — Укоризненно проговорила она и маленьким кулачком опустилась на его плечо, обиженно надувая губы. Он перехватил её руки и тут же осыпал поцелуями, пытаясь вымолить прощение.

— Честно признаться я был долгое время обижен, ты ранила меня и я до конца не был уверен в том, стоит ли возвращаться.

Блум тут же ахнула, качая головой и искренне недоумевая, как можно было сделать такие выводы. Маг и представить себе не мог, как сильно изменила она свою жизнь, отреклась от короны и разошлась со Скаем, распустила клуб Винкс, заморозив свою жизнь в ожидании его возвращения. Она готова была ждать десятилетиями, пожертвовав всем, впервые сделав наиболее верный выбор. Ничто не казалось таким правильным, как-то, что они должны быть вместе во что бы то ни стало.

Валтор с мольбой посмотрел на неё, ожидая нужной фразы, которая позволила бы навсегда остаться рядом с ней. Как Король Гоблинов он теперь навеки был связан правильными словами и вся их судьба зависела от таких мелочей.

— Я буду бояться, если нужно, любить всем сердцем и беспрекословно следовать твоим приказам, если они будут. Взамен стань моим вечным рабом.

И он с радостью заключил в свои объятия, срываясь с места и кружась с Блум на руках. Она нашла нужные слова и, что было наиболее важно, сказала их искренне без тени сомнения.

Теперь на страницах Лабиринта начнётся новая глава, в которой своевольная принцесса приняла любовь Короля Гоблинов.


	5. MOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: 12+  
> Жанры: Гет, AU, Любовь/Ненависть, UST, Songfic  
> Предупреждения: ООС  
> Размер: Драббл  
> Статус: Закончен  
> Песня: TAEMIN – MOVE
> 
> Я опиралась на этот перевод https://vk.com/video-105590708_456241643  
> *Move - Движения

_Я опьянён таинственной атмосферой._   
_Ты можешь не сдерживать себя,_   
_но в эту томительную минуту_   
_Тебе не скрыться от меня…_

Пренебрежительно откинувшись назад и делая вид, что вот-вот уснёт, Лейла то и дело недовольно фыркала, наблюдая за танцующей парой. На первый взгляд все их движения были идеальны — Скай вёл себя в танце, как сказочный принц, а Блум охотно играла в ответ влюблённую в него простушку. Вот только всё это казалось таким скучным и наигранным, что Лейла чувствовала, как её буквально начинает подташнивать. Танец был настолько спокойным, что мог убаюкать любого, возможно, в этом были свои плюсы, но только не для Лейлы — она ждала большего.

— Всё, хватит. — Хлопнув в ладони, она строгим взглядом окинула застывшую пару. Блум в танце двигалась прекрасно, в ней точно была какая-то искра, вот только партнёр ей явно попался никудышный. В танце многое зависело от мужчины — то, как раскроет и покажет себя его партнёрша, напрямую исходило из его движений, ведь по большей части он управлял танцем. Скай же больше подходил под роль ведомого, слишком амбициозная и уверенная в себе Блум его подавляла, и он никак не мог стать тем, кто бы помог ей раскрыться. — Вы отлично танцуете, техника безупречная, но, ребята, позвольте быть прямолинейной — слишком скучно. В вас нет ни капли страсти, вы не подходите для моего шоу, по крайней мере, в паре друг с другом. Я готова рассмотреть кандидатуру Блум, но только её одну. Если она сейчас покажет что-то интересное, то я предложу ей работу, если даже в одиночку она будет смотреться так же нудно, то умываю руки.

Скай бросил растерянный взгляд на партнёршу — он изначально был против этой затеи, ведь все знали насколько строга и требовательна Лейла, ведущий хореограф танцевального клуба «Магикс». Да, он смог выучить пару движений и, под чутким руководством Блум, справился с этим относительно неплохо, но до полноценного танцора ему было далеко, ведь он не занимался этим годами. Сейчас, когда их поставили перед выбором, он готов был развернуться и уйти — поражение было довольно предсказуемо.

В то же время он заметил, как Блум упрямо сжалась, а в глазах её загорелось пламя — ох, это было плохим знаком. Природная упрямость явно брала над ней верх и Скаю лишь пришлось устало закатить глаза, было ясно, что Блум будет бороться до последнего.

— Если хочешь попробовать в одиночку, то вперёд, я не обижусь, — на всякий случай проговорил он, но тут же подумал о том, что Блум уже успела позабыть о его существовании. Не зря главный её девиз по жизни: «Вижу цель — не вижу преград.»

Наблюдавшая за всем этим Лейла одобрительно кивнула, она уже чувствовала, как надвигается нечто грандиозное. Стоило Скаю отойти, как аура простушки рассеялась, и рыжеволосая танцовщица предстала в ином свете — идеально прямая спина, уверенный и чуть снисходительный взгляд, и даже растрёпанные волосы и чуть сползшая с плеча белоснежная рубашка делали её по-особенному привлекательной.

— Скажи, как готова будешь начать. — Затем, кинув куда-то влево от Блум, она добавила неизвестному мужчине. — Валтор, какую мелодию подберёшь под нашу огненную фею?

На мгновение Блум почувствовала замешательство и обернулась, следуя за взглядом хореографа — она даже не заметила того, как кто-то всё это время за ними наблюдал. Облаченный в самые обычные чёрные брюки и серую футболку, он всё равно выглядел так, словно пришёл из другой эпохи — аккуратно убранные пепельные волосы змейкой струились по плечу, собранные в один крупный хвост, грациозная осанка и ехидные серые глаза выделяли мужчину из толпы. Казалось, что если он сейчас заговорит, то это будет непременно что-то одухотворённое, а голос будет звучать с утончённой вежливостью.

Поймав на себе взгляд Блум, он растянул бледные губы в самоуверенной ухмылке и подмигнул девушке, заставив ту вздрогнуть. Танцовщица тут же горделиво хмыкнула и вздёрнула курносый нос к потолку, делая вид, что рассматривает обстановку вокруг.

— Что-то переменчивое, словно только разгорающийся пожар — то тихий и еле тлеющий, то подгоняемый ветром с огромными языками пламени до самых небес. Так я чувствую.

Голос и вправду оказался таким, как себе его Блум представила и это, от чего-то, взбесило её. Помимо прочего она слышала явную насмешку и еле уловимое восхищение, из-за чего ей хотелось в ответ разразиться гневной тирадой, но она лишь сжала руки и сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что с этим мужчиной её ожидают крайне непростые и даже враждебные отношения.

Пытаясь как-то отвлечься, она попыталась пригладить непослушные, намокшие от пота локоны, чтобы выглядеть хоть как-то опрятнее. Увлёкшись этим делом, Блум совершенно пропустила тот момент, когда высокомерный помощник оказался рядом с ней и аккуратно, но с силой, опустил ладонь на её плечо. В очередной раз вздрогнув, она удивлённо посмотрела на Валтора в ожидании объяснений.

— Ты и так хороша, оставь как есть. — С этим словами, мужчина свободной рукой провёл по её волосам, наклонившись непростительно близко, вторгаясь в личное пространство и заставляя ощущать себя подавленно. — Мне нравятся твои спутанные волосы, так что расслабься и просто танцуй.

Мгновенно вспыхнув и пытаясь скрыть предательски поалевшие щёки, она быстрым движением оттолкнула от себя Валтора и поспешно направилась к Лейле, натянув при этом стандартно вежливую улыбку.

— Я готова приступать.

Оставшийся позади Валтор удовлетворённо кивнул и медленно покинул сцену, предоставляя девушке пространство. Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня игр, сейчас Блум не помешает собранность и уверенность. Но как же было весело наблюдать за реакцией этой юной особы, кажется, их знакомство будет интересным.

<center>****</center>

Из стройного ряда замерших в ожидании пар, первыми на глаза попадались именно они — в них явственно горел огонь, юная девушка и зрелый мужчина смотрели друг на друга так, словно готовы были сейчас же сойтись то ли в гневной схватке, то ли в бурном поцелуе. Никто ещё даже не начал двигаться, но зритель чувствовал по одному взгляду этой пары, что сейчас будет нечто грандиозное.

Блум сжала ладонь Валтора так сильно, что его рука медленно покрылась красными крапинками, в ответ мужчина издал лишь раздражённое мычание, сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы. То, что другие со стороны принимали в их танце как необузданную страсть, на самом деле было глубокой ненавистью друг к другу. Их раздражение искрилось в каждом движении, плавно перетекая в устойчивую злобу.

Музыка началась, плавно восхищая всех своей гармоничностью, заставляя танцоров делать первые шаги. Валтор почувствовал боль в плече, когда рыжая бестия впилась в него своими наманикюренными ногтями, с торжествующей улыбкой вздёрнув голову вверх и дерзко заглядывая в его глаза. Показательно закатив глаза, он повел её вперед, стараясь не реагировать на провокации Блум.

Причиной ссоры в этот раз стало то, что он случайно опрокинул на её костюм стакан томатного сока и в самый последний момент девушке из горчичного комбинезона пришлось переодеться в попавшееся под руку короткое голубое платьице, так как пятно отстирать не удалось. Если быть откровенными, то это было не так уж и случайно — Валтор обожал выводить из себя эту взбалмошную особу, так как каждый раз она в ответ удивляла своим поведением. За два года работы вместе, он так и не смог выявить алгоритм её действий — каждый раз Блум реагировала на одни и те же события по-разному, вводя мужчину в тупик, а ведь раньше он привык читать людей по одним жестам. Плюс, ко всему прочему, идея обхватить Блум за голые бёдра в танце казалась ему весьма привлекательной, а комбинезон помешал бы этим планам.

Периодически девушка старалась одернуть короткое платье, всё время норовившее задраться повыше, но Валтор тут же с силой хватал её за талию, при этом незаметно натягивая податливую ткань, заставляя ещё больше оголить ноги.

— Прекрати, ты меня вздумал раздеть? — Прошипела Блум во время очередного поворота, продолжая упрямо царапать его спину и надеясь на то, что там останутся следы.

— А ты только о том и думаешь, да? — оставив дорожку из разгоряченного дыхания на её шее, заставляя Блум покрыться мурашками, и властным движением опрокинув её назад, заставляя выгнуться до боли в пояснице, мужчина улыбнулся зрителям.

Вернув девушку в исходное положение, которая тут же мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в него, пытаясь отдышаться, он повёл дальше, заставляя Блум крутиться и извиваться, ощущая полную власть над этим гибким телом. Она пыталась оказывать сопротивление, норовила перехватить инициативу, чтобы вести в танце самой, но с таким партнёром, как Валтор, это было просто нереально. Он был далёк от Ская, из которого можно было лепить всё, что душе угодно, он был не мягкой глиной в руках, а стойким металлическим стержнем.

— Иди ты! — Почти крикнула в ухо, когда они оказались вновь в интимной близости. Услышавшая её крик соседняя пара глупо захихикала, что заставило Блум слегка потупить взгляд — временами она забывала о том, что танцует на сцене.

Раньше она расслаблялась, чувствовала себя свободной и готовой к полёту, а теперь каждый танец превращался в яростное противостояние, словно она билась на мечах со злобным магом и тот явно одерживал победу. Блум не привыкла чувствовать себя слабой и беззащитной, но именно таковой становилась в жарких объятиях Валтора, стоило заиграть музыке и оказаться под сиянием софитов. Она изо всех сил противилась и отрицала происходящее, как несгибаемая и волевая Блум могла уступить мужчине, это было немыслимо, ведь обычно она было той, кто подгибает под себя. Сколько она себя помнила, все её ухажёры, многочисленные поклонники, повиновались каждому маленькому взмаху пальцем, охотно становясь на колени и позволяя собой руководить, но только не Валтор — он сам пытался стать тем, кто заставит ползти её, умоляя о внимании.

— Если я уйду, то ты потеряешь смысл нахождения здесь. Ты ведь понимаешь, что просто существуешь вдали от меня и лишь рядом со мной начинаешь жить. — Самоуверенно парировал Валтор, заставляя её крутиться и грациозно выгибаться в его умелых руках.

Сколько он себя помнил, ему попадались безропотные партнёрши, с лёгкостью отдававшиеся в его плен, ни одной и в голову не приходила мысль оказать сопротивление, но Блум была иной — яростная и взбалмошная, словно ураган, никогда не дающая совладать с собой полностью. Каждое движение с ней в паре давалось с большим трудом, в ней была удивительная сила, несмотря на то, что казалась девушка хрупкой и нежной. Тому виной, скорее было, упрямство, нежели сила физическая, но как бы там ни было, танец с ней превращался в попытки укротить змею, нужно было подбирать подход и одной грубой силой тут не обойтись. Это было удивительное чувство, и это был умопомрачительный вид каждый раз, когда удавалось хоть на каплю, но пробить стойкость Блум.

Из яростных битов мелодия перетекала в более спокойную — наступила сольная часть дам и их партнёры отступили в тень, чтобы перевести дух и понаблюдать со стороны. Валтор с нескрываемым интересом устремил взор на тонкую фигуру рыжеволосой в ожидании чего-то особенного.

Возможно, дело было в том, что она была в другой одежде, отличной от остальных, а может просто дело в умелых пируэтах, но Блум выглядела так, словно солировала, и все взгляды устремились в её сторону. Мягкое освещение окутало её сиянием, непослушные локоны взмыли в воздух во время прыжка, образуя огненный ореол — властная и мягкая одновременно она выполняла те же движения, что и остальные, но воспринималось иначе, как-то по-волшебному. Казалось, что вот миг и за спиной девушки образуются лёгкие полупрозрачные крылья, настолько завораживал её танец. Валтор нервно сглотнул, казалось, на него нашло наваждение, он чувствовал себя околдованным и совершенно очарованным.

Музыка постепенно становилась динамичнее, а движения всё более страстными и неконтролируемыми. Дерзко извиваясь с поразительной гибкостью, развратно виляя бёдрами и, кажется, совершенно забыв о длине юбки, беззастенчиво задирая стройные ножки, Блум неожиданно оглянулась — совершенно неземной взгляд голубых, почти небесных глаз встретился напрямую с серебряными очами Валтора. Оба на мгновение замерли и словно всё вокруг исчезло — шумевший в экстазе зал затих, наблюдавшая из-за кулис Лейла стала не важна, в этот момент Блум танцевала для него, а мужчина смотрел лишь на неё, всё остальное потускнело и скрылось во мраке.

Она жарко облизала губы, изнывая от духоты, но Валтору это показалось настолько эротичным, что он готов был сорваться с места, чтобы вцепиться в неё поцелуем, ведь девушке не хватало влаги. Слегка подтёкший макияж разрушил иллюзию мягкой феи и превратил Блум в горделивую ведьму, манившую своим взглядом, который обещал наслаждение в её изящных руках.

Стоило девушке обернуться в сторону Валтора всем торсом, как свет погас, а зал взорвался аплодисментами. В этот момент все танцевавшие девушки должны были замереть, но управляемая буйствующими эмоциями, вопреки всем планам, Блум продолжила движение. К счастью, в образовавшейся полутьме её никто не видел.

Никто, кроме затаившего дыхание Валтора — она продолжила танцевать только для него и ему даже почудилась мелодия, та самая, которую он поставил в первый день их знакомства. Он был совершенно заворожён и цепко вглядывался в каждый сантиметр юного тела. Откинув шею назад и отбросив волосы Блум, элегантно опустилась на пол, когда её колени коснулись холодной плоскости дерева, она подалась вперёд всей сутью и посмотрела на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и было в этом что-то таинственное, почти неземное. Само совершенство, идеальная с пят до солнечно-рыжей макушки.

— Может это ты без меня не существуешь? Что если ты моя больная фантазия? — Если слышно прошептала она, но, несмотря на это, Валтор понял каждое слово и ухмыльнулся.

До самого конца верна себе и всё так же упряма. Пусть на мгновение ему показалось, что Блум готова признать его полную власть над собой, это было лишь иллюзией.

<center>****</center>

Махровое полотенце прилетело ему прямо в лицо и том, с какой силой в него швырнули эти куском ткани, сразу дало понять, кто был отправителем. Если бы это было что-то потяжелее, то Валтор сейчас красовался бы с синяком.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — язвительно пробормотал он, опустив полотенце на плечо. Немного поразмыслив, подбирая слова, он наконец добавил, — как насчёт выпить по стаканчику? Я угощаю.

Вокруг не было ни единой души, кроме него и Блум, совершенно спокойно переодевающейся из танцевального платья в джинсы и измятую белоснежную рубашку. В ней же она была в самый первый день, когда только пришла устроиться на работу. Возможно, это было каким-то знаком.

— Даже не рассчитывай, — и она усиленно замотала головой, продолжая выуживать из недр своего шкафчика одежду. — Я лучше яду выпью, чем пойду с тобой в бар.

Он бы рассмеялся, если бы это не было грустно — без сомнений Блум сделала бы именно так, как сказала. Она предпочтёт смерть его компании, уж так были устроены их отношения, и даже чарующий момент на сцене не мог этого изменить. Хотя Валтор был уверен, что в глубине души девушка жаждала продолжения, как и он — невозможно просто выкинуть из головы произошедшее. Но одно точно — обсуждать это они не планировали, ведь каждый показал слабину и свою заинтересованность в тот момент. Не так уж они были ненавистны к друг другу, как хотели показать.

— Что ж, моё дело предложить, — рассеянно пробормотал он, уже мысленно перебирая варианты на ночь. Сегодня он точно не сможет заснуть в одиночестве, нужна компания, способная отвлечь от всех мыслей. Хотя разве мог кто-то ещё сравниться с Блум, с этой рыжей ведьмой, этот знойный образ ещё долго будет пытать его воображение.

Когда именно она успела подкрасться к нему — это был огромный вопрос, но вот вдруг, словно из-под земли, она выросла перед ним и замерла в нерешительном любопытстве. Валтор сделал вид, будто в этом нет ничего странного, и в ответ окинул её задорным, почти насмешливым взглядом, словно она показывала своё поражение. Какое-то время они просто пялились друг на друга — это нельзя было назвать иначе, ведь они и вправду, внаглую, с присущей им искрой и толикой вожделения пялились друг на друга.

— И что же дальше? — Чуть сдавленным, почти охрипшим голосом, поинтересовался Валтор, стараясь не быть назойливым. Он метался в догадках, что же могло прийти в голову этой непредсказуемой львице. Накинется с кулаками? Или наоборот обнимет так, словно обещая продолжение того танца? Или ей просто нужно что-то взять, а он стоит на пути?

Неуловимо пожав плечами, словно размышляя о том, что делает, Блум приподнялась на носочках в попытках сравняться с ним ростом. Между ними почти не осталось пустого пространства, они прижались друг к другу и для этого даже не было необходимости в объятии. Неуверенно потянувшись к его губам, словно ожидая поцелуя, девушка затаила дыхание, наслаждаясь этим моментом. Обескураженный такой близостью, Валтор подался вперёд, хватая её за талию, словно пытаясь сломить остатки воли, а второй рукой проведя по контуру лица и откидывая мешающую прядь, он выдохнул в её губы, но до сих пор не касаясь их. Оставалось лишь несколько миллиметров, и это было далеко не дружеское и уж точно не вражеское расстояние. Это было доверительно, но до сих пор строго контролируемо.

— Меня ждёт Скай.

— А меня Айси… но какое это имеет значение?

Она сдержанно закусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь взять волю в кулак, разрываясь между желанием оттолкнуть и прижаться ещё сильнее. В итоге она почти сокрушает остатки расстояния и горячим кончиком языка проводит по контуру его набухших от вожделения губ, чуть прикрыв глаза в щемящем сердце наслаждении.

— Играешь с огнём, милая. — Полностью севшим голосом отозвался мужчина, целуя в ответ.

В этот момент, Валтор готов был поклясться, что в его жилах забурлил неизведанной силы огонь, раздевалка вздрогнула от разрядов молний, а искры между ними были столь обжигающие, что они лишь чудом не сгорели. Они просто соприкоснулись губами, это даже сложно было назвать поцелуем, но это вызвало такой отклик, что мужчина чуть не сошёл с ума.

И в тот же миг всё прекратилось. Отстранившись, как ни в чём не бывало, с полотенцем в руке, Блум невинно улыбнулась:  
— Просто хотела вернуть своё. — И, чуть подумав, уже почти отвернувшись, добавила, — До завтра, милый.

Этот раунд был за ней и она дерзко упивалась чувством победы, отбросив все непристойные желания, связанные с её горячим партнёром. Она убеждала в том, что это лишь игра и старалась верить в это до последнего.

Их танец продолжится снова на сцене, лишь там можно было полностью отдаться чувствам.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот сборник будет содержать в себе рассказы исключительно по паре Блум/Валтор.  
> Каждая новая глава – это отдельная история, которая, скорее всего, совершенно не будет связан со всеми остальными.  
> Тут будут как алтернативные версии событий, иные миры и жизни, так и предканон с постканоном, разные рейтинги и предупреждения, но суть одна – Валтор и Блум вместе (может быть не всегда, или ненадолго, но в целом). 
> 
> Важно: во всех историях Блум есть 18 лет на момент романтических/сексуальных отношений с Валтором! 
> 
> * Paramnesia = Парамнезия (нарушения и расстройства памяти, выражающиеся в ложных воспоминаниях)


End file.
